


Remind Me That I Am Alive

by annetheseamaiden, Thekingmakersdaughters



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 65,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekingmakersdaughters/pseuds/Thekingmakersdaughters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard York seemed to have everything perfect in his life. He was healthy, friends and had also money on his side, except that thing that every person longed for: love, which made him feel dead inside too. That soon changes when he meets the young daughter of his brother’s business partner: uptight Anne Neville.</p><p>@Thekingmakersdaughters Is serving as co-author since March 2017</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Nan Neville should have known better than to allow her Anne to watch the television first. Anne was now late to deliver her Father’s.

Her youngest daughter complained why did she had to go two days on a row.

“Anne, darling, please!”

“But Isabelle–”

Isabel fell in her dance lesson and injured her knee which mow sported a bruise

“Darling please! Do you wish your father to starve?”

“Maybe what Dad needs is less of your cooking Mom.” Anne said.

“Anne!”

Anne left her head fall back to the sofa and sighed. She walked to her Mother and then took her Father’s dinner in her hand. Anne got on her Mother's car to her Father’s office. It was almost a fifteen minute route, but a route that she knew very well. She rode past the new pharmacy, and by the shoe factory that made those shoes that she so much love. “

Dad?” Anne called when she entered his office.

“Dad!”

“Anne.” 

That was his secretary.

“Where is Dad?” Anne asked.

“He is in a meeting.” The secretary said, “He would be soon out.” 

Anne smiled at her, and took out the fork and knife for him to eat. The food was still warm, but the beverage was not cool so she went to the fridge and placed in there.

She could now listen to her Father’s laughter, which made her turn back towards her Father’s office.

“Oh– darling!” Her Father said when he saw her siting in his chair. His face lighting up when he saw his youngest daughter.

“Hello.” Anne smiled, “Who–”

“This Edward York.”

“Oh!” Anne gasped, “You are the famous Edward York?” Anne asked as she extended her hand to him.

“Not that famous.” Edward York said as he smiled.

Anne could tell that Edward was charming and had the graces that her Father’s growing bank needed to be successful. That grace being money, and well, his youth and good looks.

“Dad has talked nonstop about you and your brothers. At first I though that he may have a crush on the three of you. Or maybe even love you three more than he loves me!” Anne laughed as she walked towards Edward.

“You must be Anne!” Edward said, “Word has also come to our ears of you Miss Anne.”

“I believe that. He says that I am his little sapphire.” Anne said proudly. “Dad?”

“Yes,” Richard Neville sighed as he kissed his daughter’s head, “Yes you are. Your mother is my diamond and Isabel is my emerald and you are my little sapphire.”

“You are the best Father in this whole world.” Anne smiled before turning to Edward.

“Do you want a drink, Mr. York? Or a coffee?”

“Coffee would be fine. Another one for my younger brother. He finds this meetings boring. They are like a lullaby to him. Both black, please Anne?” Edward said.

Anne smiled at Edward, and made her way out of the office to the kitchen room in the bank. She touched her Father’s drink, and felt that it was cold enough to her Father’s liking. She started the coffee, and waited for it to be ready. She started to look inside the fridge, and found that there was a danish cake. She tasted it and saw that it was still soft, moist and fresh, so she served a piece to her Father and for his two now new business partners, carefully placing them on a tray.

 

Anne then heard the coffee machine make a sound which made Anne turned around to reach the coffee machine and pour the black coffee on the cups. She was maintaing her balance as she opened the door of the kitchen, but she had too much weight on her hands. 

“Do you need help Miss?”A young man asked her as he held the door open.

“No I don’t.” Anne said stubbornly, “I can do it by myself.”

The young man still held the door open to her and closed it after she passed.

“Please, let me help you with that!” 

Anne accepted his help, as there was no way she could turn the knob of her father’s door.

“Intern work is not what you expected, right?” The young man asked her, “All you get is to take coffee orders!”

“What makes you think I am an intern?” Anne asked.

“You are carrying a tray with coffee and danish cakes. Isn’t that intern’s work?” 

“Are you an intern?” Anne asked.

“Why would you think I am an intern?” The young man asked her.

“You are well versed in what interns do.” Anne said, “And you are wearing what I think is your best suit are you trying to impress the fat fish in the bank.”

The young man laughed. He found her amusing, and asked her name.

“Will you please open the door?” Anne asked, “This is quite heavy.”

“I offered my help, but you said no.”

“Now, sir, I am asking if you will please–”

The young man looked at her and took the tray from her hands. Anne felt instant relief on her hands. It was that she was not weak, but that instead, she placed and set all the liquids in one side, and the cups in the other side.

“Can you please nameless girl, open the door? You should have divided the weight equally.” He said as Anne opened the door. Anne let him pass first, and then she entered.

“Ahh! There’s my drink!” Richard Neville gasped as he ate, “Finally!”

“I see that you met my little brother.” Edward said.

“You are Richard York?”

“Yes, I am. You are?”

“She’s is Neville’s little sapphire, Richard.”

“You are little Anne?” Richard York asked, “I expected a little girl with pigtails running around.”

“I am his little girl.” Anne said, “Dad, he asked me if I was your intern.” Anne said to her Father, as she sat next to him.

“No you are not!” Richard Neville laughed, “She will run this play one day!” Richard Neville said to Richard York as he kissed his daughter’s hand, “Isabel is more of an artistic nature., a lot like her Mother. This one is like me. She likes business, numbers and–”

“And to boss people around. We are both quite good at it. Unless it’s each other or Mom. Mom boss us around.” Anne smiled.

“So you are going to inherit this bank name?” Richard York asked.

“Yes.” Anne said, “Bella and I, we both will. Maybe we could change this awful colour palette that Dad chose.”

That made Richard Neville laugh, as usual. Her honesty was something he loved.

“But you are a girl.” Richard York said.

“I am girl, with my Father’s brains. I think I can manage business as good as you!” Anne said defensively. She was tired of hearing this. A girl in the business word. A girl in the accounting world. She was tired.

“Are you afraid of doing business with her?” Richard Neville asked the younger Richard in the room.

“No. It is not that. It is just weird. A girl handling money.”

“You sound utterly medieval.” Anne said, “And that’s an insult to our ancestors from the Middle Ages. Have you not heard of heiresses? Eleanor of Aquitaine? Elizabeth I? Elizabeth, she handled something more complicated than money. She handled the Spanish Armada. What did she did–”

“Anne . . .” Her father said taking her hand, “I think he gets your point.” 

Edward could not help it but to contain his laughter. Richard, his brother was speechless, “Something to say, little brother?”

Richard cracked his neck and smiled at Anne.

“I am pretty confident that you can handle money.” He said.

Anne smiled at him. She found his face likeable. Attractive in a silly way, “Oh I can!” 

Richard Neville just smiled proudly at his daughter.

“Do you want more coffee, Richard?” Anne asked mockingly, “Or do you prefer an intern to do it?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

She knew she could understand it, but her Dad was making it a little complicated. She understood the concept, but her Dad wanted her to do it the old fashion way. She had done the same spreadsheet how many times? Ten? Fifty? Well, maybe not fifty times, but more like two or three times. She was familiar with the process, so her Dad gave up.

“Okay!” Richard Neville sighed, “Do it your way. But do it two times, so you know you are on the right path.”

Anne smiled. She had gotten her way as usual. Richard York could see her from his office. The doors were made of crystal, so he could see everything. He liked how she looked. She had an angel face, but her smile reminded him of a fox. She was a vixen. She knew it, and he knew it. 

Richard knew that Anne was up to something. Not with him, but with her Dad. From what he could see, Anne was trying to something her way. Stubborn she was, just like Neville. 

He laughed when Neville gave in. He knew that he gave in when he patted Anne’s shoulder and kissed the top of her head. Anne clearly had her Father in the palm of her hand. He couldn’t help it to smile as he took in his hand a series of papers that required his signature. He signed them as he stared at Anne using the phone. Shaking his head, he realized that Anne was a force to be reckon. He should not reckon with her.

“Hello!” Richard answered.

“When you answer the phone you are suppose to say, ‘ _Thanks for calling Bank of Neville. I am Richard York. How can I help you?”_

It was Anne. Apparently as he stared at her, she was calling him.

“What?” Richard asked.

“Why are you looking at me?” Anne asked.

Richard panicked for a second.

“I want some coffee.” Richard answered, “Can you make me some?”

"I am not an intern. Ask an intern to make us some coffee, and get in here. I have a lot of papers that Dad told me you needed to sign."

"Whatever you say, Ma’am." Richard teased her.

"York?"

"Yes?" 

This was really silly. They were talking on the phone while maintaining eye contact.

"Stop staring at me from across the office. It is freaking me out."

Richard stood up from his desk and turned the lights off from his office.Neville was strict on Energy-Saving policy. Neville had already told him twice.

As he entered Neville’s office, he asked in what university she had studied.

“I am applying to go to Harvard.” Anne said.

“Applying?” Richard asked, “What do you mean applying?”

“I am a junior.” Anne answered.

Richard did not understand. “You are a junior?” 

“Yes, why?” Anne asked as she stapled a package of papers that required his signature.

“You are seventeen?”

He felt bad. He was 20, almost 21. In a few weeks he would be 21.

“You look–” He stopped himself from talking. He had been flirting. He had been staring to a seventeen year old girl. He could easily go to jail. 

“I look what?” Anne asked.

“You look older.” He said.

“How old?” Anne asked. She did not like it.

“21?” He asked with a question mark branded on his face.

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” Anne asked.

“No. You are seventeen? Are you sure?” Richard asked as Neville entered his office.

“What is going on? Is there something wrong? Did Anne did a mistake on the spread? I told her to–”

“Actually the spread is correct.” Richard said to Neville, “I am just–”

“I knocked him out of his pretty suit when I told him I am seventeen.”

“He must be!” Richard Neville said proudly, “I can guess that at his age he was on his feeling himself as he watched p–”

“Dad!” Anne gasped, “Not really wanting for that image to stick in my hand.”

Richard a little embarrassed, for part of it was also true.

“Whatever!” Anne sighed, “I am going home.”

Anne stood up, and now he realized that she was actually wearing her uniform: dark green skirt, and a white sleeved shirt.

“See you home, Dad.”

“Tell your Mother that there is no need for waiting for me to have dinner.”

“You can call her. I am going to eat outside today. We are rehearsing a presentation for Friday.”

“Call your Mom. Let her know.”

“She already knows.” Anne said as she kissed her Father on his cheek.

“Bye York.” Anne said walking away.

After work, Richard could not believe that she was seventeen. She was so mature, and so her body was well developed. Her breasts were not enormous, but they were a C cup? He almost asked her out to drinks. 

“I am going to hell!” He said to himself, “I am a going to burn in the infernal fires of hell.”

He laughed at himself as he drove away from the parking lot. He did not know the city, and he had spend the day looking at Anne, hoping that she would show him Downtown Warwick, and the good places that the city had, but no. Happy Hour was over. It was seven o’clock and he was starving. Turning on the signal light, Richard saw a bunch of girls wearing Anne’s school uniform.

“Seventeen!” 

He still could not believe it. He had spend all afternoon looking at her behind and at her breasts. Suddenly, he felt confuse. He saw a girl who looked like Anne. Yes, it was her. He had been looking at her skirt all afternoon. She was talking on the phone. He accelerated, and lowered the window of the passenger seat.

“Neville!” Richard called.

Anne looked back and waved at him as she walked.

“Neville get it. I’ll drive you to your house.”

Apparently she was talking to some girl because he had to honk his horn two times for her actually to pay attention to her.

“York!” Anne gasped, “You scared me.”

“I’ve been calling you.” He answered, “Get in. I’ll drive you home.”

“Sorry, I do not take rides with people I do not know.”Anne said, turning her head to the to look forward.

“It is getting dark, and it seems that it will rain. Can you not smell it?”

Anne looked up to the sky and saw that it was sunny, but that some clouds were also near.

“I talk to you later Edoard!” Anne smiled as she got into the car, “No, I sort of know him. Bye!”

“Was that your boyfriend?” He asked her as he handed her the GPS.

“No!” Anne laughed, “You are silly.”

“Did you eat?” Richard asked her.

“I did.” Anne smiled, “You?”

“Nope. I was actually hoping to come across a familiar face.”

“So you basically saw me, and picked me up like some escort?” Anne asked.

“Yeah, sort of. But without the sex part.” Richard laughed, “Sex with you will gain me a spot on the offenders list, and jail time.”

“Prison time, actually.” Anne corrected him, and also had to explain the difference between the two.

“Oh!” He sighed.

“Can you stop there?” Anne asked.

“Are feeling alright?” 

Anne asked him to stop on the pharmacy. She did not answered but she came out with an issue of _Seventeen Magazine._

“You should not be reading that!” He laughed.

“Why not?” Anne asked.

“You are not yet seventeen.”

“Lame joke.” Anne said, “If you are hungry there is a really good place with a buffet. It is not the cheapest place, but the food is tasty and if you are staying for a few more days you can get a some sort of price.”

“Thank you, Anne!” Richard smiled, “I can call you by your first name, right?”

“Why you wouldn’t?”

“You call me York!” Richard pointed out, “York was my father.”

“Richard, then.” Anne sighed.

He stopped with her to the buffet that Anne had recommended. Anne was right, the food was amazing. Anne even felt tempted to eat the BBQ wings that they had, and even had an Oreo milkshake, which she refused to share with him.

“So I have to buy one for myself?” Richard asked.

“So I have to share mine with a perfect stranger. I have no idea where your mouth has been.”

“You little perv.” Richard laughed, “You look so saintlike!”

“I am a saint!” Anne laughed, “What?”

Richard laughed as he ordered a shake.

“Nothing.”

“You are laughing because of nothing? Are you sick or what?” Anne asked, pouring more milkshake on her glass.

“You have your Dad in your little paws.”

“I am not a dog. Are you calling me a bitch?”

“No. But how you greeted me the other day. You almost bit myhead off.”

“You said that I was an intern. There is nothing bad on being an intern.”

“Interns usually bring the coffee.” Richard explained.

“Oh screw you!” Anne sighed as she looked at her clock.

“Can you hurry up? I need to go to sleep early tonight.”

“Curfew?” Richard teased.

“No. Well, a self-imposed one.” Anne said, “I have this big presentation tomorrow, and I have to dress up.”

“You have to select your clothes?”

“No. I already did that, but I have to wash my hair, and–”

Anne stopped herself from talking. She felt as if she was giving him too information.

“I am really tired. Can you just–” Anne took a paused and then raised her arms, “Hey! Tony! The shake to go!”

“I could have done that.” Richard said as Anne stood up, “There are people dining in here.”

“Hurry up. I am tired!”

Driving her home was pretty quiet when he compared it when the were in the buffet. Anne was quiet, and she really did seemed tired. 

Anne yawned, making him feel self-conscious. At her age, like Neville said, he had other interests: girls, drinking and hoping to get laid.

“How do you do it?” Richard asked.

“What?” Anne asked again.

“Being a student, and at the same time working?”

“I am actually getting credits for this in my school.”

Richard took a few seconds and thought of it: high school, plus, getting credits, it sounded like an internship.

“Anne,” Richard started, “you know that does sound like an internship. You do work, but you also make coffee, and bring deserts. You are an intern.”

“No I am not. When my Dad retires, I will become the boss of everyone. Including yours.”

“I don’t work for Bank of Neville.” Richard pointed out, “But you do, without pay. I am talking about the present, here Anne.”

Anne was near her house now.

“Your mother cooks?”

With the size of that house, he would have guessed the opposite.

“She loves cooking.” Anne smiled, “You can drop me off here.” 

“Why?” Richard asked, “Let me drop you just outside.”

“I don’t want to Dad to know that you dropped me off.” Anne mumbled as she got off the car.

“Why?”

“Because I told him that I did not liked you. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight, Anne.”

“When I get to the office tomorrow, you will call me Miss. Not Anne, okay.” Anne said turning back to him.

“You will call me Mr. York then, right?” Richard winked, also giving her a smile.

“Are you seriously flirting with me now?” Anne laughed.

“Oh shut up. You were also flirting with me. The whole night,Miss.”

“I was not!”

“Get inside.” Richard told her in a sweet tone.

“If I don’t, what will you do?”

“I don’t have any problem. You are the one wearing what is supposed to be a knee legnth shirt, which I see that it is not.” Richard replied, “What is that, two fingers above the knee? Three.”

“You are indeed a perv.”

“I am not. But I am serious, Anne. Get inside. It is pretty chilly.”

Anne gave him half a smile and then turned around. He saw her entering the house, and then she going outside with a dog who started to run around to find his place to do his business. Anne waved him goodbye again, and he turned his car around.

He knew that if she was not seventeen years old, he would totally keep flirting with her since he found her stubbornly charming. She also seemed that she was a girl who knew how to clearly have fun

A few minutes later, he felt his phone ring in his pocket. When he saw it was from Richard Neville. He answered the call, and asked if there was something wrongs with the papers, but it was nothing to do with business. It was a call to thank him for driving Anne home.

“Oh, it was a pleasure!” Richard exclaimed, “Entertaining daughter you have.”

“Oh she is!” Neville sighed, “She is indeed!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know what you think of this story! :)


	3. Chapter 3

At first, Richard complained on his brother. He was not interested in the business. He had studied psychology. He had no interest on working with the accounts. But then when Edward offered him a rather fat check, he knew that he could make sure that the work got done. So he stayed. 

The day was busy in the office. Neville kept explaining him the policies, but when Anne came, Richard left that to Anne, and he went to a meeting. 

“Will you read them to me?” Richard asked her.

“Why would I read them to you?” Anne asked, “Do you not know how to read?”

Richard rolled his eyes. He was hating all the word and number sentences in the papers.

“I studied psychology, not business.”

“Then why are you here?” Anne asked, “If you are not taking this stuff seriously, I will tell Dad.”

“Edward wrote me a big fat check!” Richard smiled as he rested his head on the table, “Come on. Explain me this.”

“You want everything handed down on a silver plate.” Anne said.

“Actually in a gold oneYou don’t?” Richard asked but when he saw Anne’s face he instantly regretting it, “I am kidding. C’mon, help me. Explain this to me, and I’ll–” Richard leaned over to see what she was writing on her computer. She was writing a paper on the War of the Roses.

“Is that a book?” Richard asked, “I have never read that book. Who wrote it?”

"The House of Lancaster and York. The Plantagenets!"

"What are the Plantagenets?" Richard asked.

"Did you ever take history?" Anne asked.

"I did, but I slept mostly throughout the class. You see, I had this professor who used to–"

"Not interested on what your professor was like, Richard."

"Aww, you are calling me Richard again." He pinched her cheek.

“Piss off!”

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Richard asked her.

“What kind of question is that?” Anne asked.

“I am just wondering if you have a life outside your school?”

“I do.” Anne said.

“Outside of here.” Richard clarified, “I mean outside of here too.”

Anne was frustrated. She had a lot of things to do, and her Father had let her to babysit him.

“Are you calling me antisocial now?” Richard asked.

“I am just saying,” Richard sighed, “You are young. You are pretty, and you should start to live a little more.”

“I have priorities.” Anne said.

“College.” Richard sighed, “Right?” 

“Okay!” Anne sighed, “You are the youngest of your brothers, right?”

Richard nodded.

“Do you ever feel like you have to work harder for what you want?” Anne asked.

“I should charge you for this session.” Richard joked making Anne roll her eyes.

“I was being serious and you ruin it.”

“So we where having a moment?” Richard asked.

“No!” Anne said nervously. She felt herself choking. “I was being honest. Also, looking for the perspective of someone who is also a younger brother.”

Richard smiled at her and sighed, “I think that you are under a lot of stress. Tell me, did your sister got into some big shot school, didn’t she?”

“Juilliard, actually.”

“And you said you wanted to go to Harvard.”

“Daddy went there.”

Richard took a moment of silence. He was well aware of what Anne wanted to say, and what she meant. He could see that she was tense. Her fingers were dancing, hovering above the computer. Richard pushed the laptop away from her and then closed it.

“I am dying to eat something. Will you come with me?” Richard sighed.

“I cannot. You need to do read that, and I have to type this.”

“Live a little, Anne– Miss Neville.” Richard dared her, “Live a little.”

* * *

Eating apparently was the only thing he knew how to do well.He was eating a big hamburger while she ate a small chicken one. Anne wondered if he his mother taught him manners. She must have, but maybe it was the hunger that he had that had him eating like a little boy. She had finished eating, and he was almost done. If he could only eat as fast as he talked.

“What?” He asked her.

“Can you chew with your mouth closed?” Anne asked him.

“I am doing it to piss you off. Tell me Anne, what it is your second plan for your life?”

“Second plan?” Anne asked.

“Yes, do you have a safe school?”

“Are you saying that I might not get–”

“I am just saying. It is always to have a second plan.”

“I am a Neville, York. You are new to the business. We only have one plan. We go at it until we get it.”

Richard smiled as he cleaned his mouth after finishing his bill.

_We go at it until we get it_  
Suddenly, he felt really turned on.

“Tell me, Anne. What is the wildest thing that you have ever done?”

“Waterfall kayaking.” Anne said.

“Really?”

“No! The wildest thing I have ever done in my life is wear mismatching socks.”

“Have you ever left without paying the bill?” Richard asked.

“No!”

“Let’s do it.” Richard insisted.

“I wont!”

“I dare you! Live a little, Little Neville.” 

“I couldn’t–”

“One–”

“I didn’t bring my wallet, Richard. I cannot–”

“Two–”

“Richard–”

Before he said three, Anne stood up and quickly walked away. Richard laughed at her as he quickly took the money out of his wallet and placed it under his drink. 

Anne was waiting on the car; her cheeks were as red as roses, and in her eyes she could see excitement.

“I’ve never done something like that!” Anne said.

“I know.” Richard smiled as he got into the car, “I am proud to say that I corrupted you.”

“Is this the adrenaline?” Anne asked.

“Yes.”

“It feels so good!”

“I know.”

“I feel like a daredevil!” Anne gasped in utter excitement.

“You are now one, Little Neville.”

Richard saw the hour, and said that he was not going to go back to the office, so he dropped her off in the parking lot of the bank.

“Not going to say goodbye?” He asked her as he pulled her back inside.

“Bye, York.” Anne said before he impulsively kissed her cheek, “What was that for?” 

“I have been dying to do that a long time ago. Now go off and finish the War of the Peonies essay.”

“War of the Roses.” Anne corrected him.

“I was close enough. They are flowers.”

“Bye, Richard.” 

She returned the kiss that he gave her in his cheek.

“What was that for?” He asked.

“I just felt like doing it.” Anne said before she walked away leaving Richard with a foolish smile on his face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

It was not that she hated green. She liked green. Green was just everywhere in the bank: the logo, the pens, the uniforms, the rugs, and obviously the money.

As she settled her Father’s lunch, she placed the nice colour palettes that she had for her Father to see. She had placed them in one of the files, in one of the archives, inside his briefcase.

The palette’s that she had chosen were of different shades of blue and creams.

“Where’s your Father?” Richard York asked her when he entered Neville’s office.

“He is on his way. What do you want, York?” Anne asked.

“What are you doing?” He asked her when he saw the palettes on the desk.

“I am trying to convince my Dad on changing the colours of the bank. I don’t like it.”

“Aren’t you spoiled, Little Neville?”

“Don’t call me Little Neville.” Anne said.

“Well, don’t call me York, Anne.”

“What do you want?” Anne asked again as she cleared the rest of the desk.

“Will you . . . you know–?”

“Know what?” Anne asked.

“You know.”

“Know I don’t know.”

“Will you like to go out with me?” Richard asked her with a smile.

“With you, why?” Anne laughed.

“Because I like you. You are pretty, smart, hot, and you are bossy. I like bossy girls.”

Anne chuckled against her breath making Richard frown.

“What?”

“I don’t know what to say York. I really don’t know.”

“Say yes.”

“Where will you take me?” Anne asked.

“Well, we can have a nice dinner.” He smiled as he walked towards her. She was now sitting on her Father’s desk, which gave her tickles.

“Well, now that I have been in this city a long time, I know of many places.”

“Where?”

“I discovered this Latin restaurant. It is really tasty. Also, there is this pizzeria.”

“I think I know which pizzeria you are talking about, and the Latin restaurant too.”

“Do you want to go?” Richard asked her, but was interrupted by Richard Neville entering his office.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in school today?” Her Father asked her.

Anne looked at Richard who was siting in front of her Father.

“It’s Saturday, Dad.”

“Stop with the palettes. It will stay green and yellow!” 

“But Dad– it’s awful!”

Richard York could not help it but to laugh.

“What do you want, Richard?” Neville asked.

“I was wondering– Anne told me that she had a psychology assignment and that he would like my help.”

“You are taking psychology?” Richard asked his daughter.

“It would really, really help her.”

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t care. As long as you get perfect on that work I don’t care. Before you go. Can you prepare me some coffee for me? Like you do it?”

“Dad, your lunch is there.”

“I know, but I will like some coffee too.”

Anne rolled her eyes as she made her way out of her Father’s office just to be followed by another Richard.

“I am not even in Psychology.” Anne said.

“And?” Richard asked, “Never told a white lie before?”

“I don’t lie to my Dad, not to my Mom.”

“Oh come on Anne. It is a Saturday and you are interning–”

“I am not an intern!” Anne screeched.

“Okay, you aren’t one. But you have a life. Live a little. In a few years your Saturdays will be the equivalent of sleeping in and doing essays, and not the essays that you get now. Essays with requirements of ten pages and boring stuff.”

“I have a life.” Anne said.

“Just– I want to go out with you, and you are. Get that coffee to your Dad, and I’ll be waiting for you here.”

“I never said that I would go out with you.” Anne said as she poured the milk into her Father’s mug.

“Oh you don’t be such a–”

“I hardly know you. I know you from here. And yes, you have given me a few rides home and fed me a few times to–”

“You gave me a kiss in the cheek with a flirty smile and flirty eyes.”

“I give a lot of people kisses and flirty smiles and flirty eyes, York. You are reading too much into this.”

“Oh I know I am not!” Richard laughed.

“Richard, you are standing in Neville territory. I am a Neville. I don’t date business partners. It is not smart to mix business with pleasure.”

“Who said anything about dating?” He asked cocky, “C’mon Anne. Let’s give it a roll. I am fun. I may not look like fun with my face and cheeks, but–”

“You have a pretty face.” Anne said.

“Then c’mon. There is a drive in theatre a few miles away from here.”

“That drive in theatre is only open during the night.” Anne said.

“I like you Anne–”

“How long have you known me?” She asked him.

“That doesn’t matter.”

“You know I am seventeen, right?”

“I am not planning on sleeping with you, Anne.”

“You are not?” Anne asked a little offended.

“Well, you are pretty, but I like–”

“Just shut up.” Anne sighed, “Let me get this to my Dad, and I’ll come back.”

“I will.” Richard said.

“You’ll write that essay for me, right?”

“What essay?” Richard asked.

“Psychology one? I think I will be able to give it to one of my professors for extra credit.”

Richard felt that he was well over his head. Anne Neville had definitely going on, and he did not know what it was. Still, he liked it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please!  
> Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5: Part One

Anne sighed as she got into the car. After all, this was against her bank’s regulations.  
“This is a clear violation of code 7, section 5.9, line 31.” Anne said to Richard.  
“Is it?” He asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Should I be flattered that you are breaking the rules because of me?” He asked her.  
Anne looked at him and rolled her eyes as he turned the AC on.  
“Where are you taking me?” She asked, dismissing the previous question that he had asked her.  
“Out of town.” He said.  
“Where?” She asked.  
“Well, I am going feed you.” He said, “We are going to go to whatever and wherever place you desire.”  
“Whatever and wherever place I desire?” Anne asked in a mocking voice that managed to sound a little seductive.  
He felt that he didn’t and couldn’t understand if he was getting her, or if she was playing him instead. It annoyed him.  
“Yes.”  
“I don’t know York, ” Anne sighed as she played with her nails, “impress me if you can.”  
“Is that a dare?”  
“Can you take it?” Anne asked him.  
In reality, Richard did not know what to do. Everything he had planned now seemed lame. He had planned for a walk, but seeing her so out of his league dropped his confidence to the floor.  
“What did you planned, York?”  
“I . . . I um . . . I was thinking on, you know . . . maybe going–”  
“I am teasing you, Richard.” Anne said.  
“You . . .” He did not finished his words as he took a deep breath and sighed with a half-suppressed laugh, “don’t tease me like that.”  
“Why not?”  
“It is not funny.”  
“What were you planning before I teased you to death and psyched you out?”

_______________________________________________________

 

What he planned was a walk. He was not really good when it came to planning dates. Most of the times, he would take a girl for food, and then for a movie. It was two in the afternoon, and she was not hungry when he was starving. So he waited until it was four o’clock for them to eat in the Latin Cuisine restaurant. Anne had gone various time without him to the restaurant so she had a clue on what she would order. When the waiter came, they ordered their drinks. Richard abstained from alcohol that afternoon. He did not wanted to send the wrong message to Anne. 

Get drunk.

So he ordered a soda, while Anne asked for a Pina Colada. He asked her what was the best thing in the restaurant, and well, Anne just said that it was number seven. Insisting on what the entree was, Anne explained it to him. It was flour plantilla with melted cream cheese and meat inside. It had melted quesadilla cheese on top, and something that Anne did not know how to explain to Richard.

“I don’t what it is, but it tastes amazing.”  
“Will you mind if I order the same as you?” He asked her.  
“No. Not really.”  
“Am I being awkward?” Richard asked her as the waiter came with their drinks. Anne waited for the waiter to leave and she told him that if he was not awkward it would be awkward.   
“So how was school yesterday?” He asked her.  
“Oh. School is school. There is one my best friends, Vero. She told me that she was going to this fair, not really that far from here actually tomorrow Sunday.”  
“What fair?”  
“Oh, is this fair that is actually a fundraiser. They do it ever six months.”  
“Are they now here?” He asked her, “Do you want to go?”   
“To the fair?” Anne asked.  
“Yes. I will prefer it. It seems much a better idea than what I had planned.”  
“What had you planned before I psyched you out?”  
“Well, there was the walk around town that we had.”  
“That’s not lame.” Anne said.  
“I know– well I am glad that you think it. But . . . I was thinking that we um– you know go to a hike which it wouldn’t make sense since I am wearing my work clothes. I mean. It was stupid. I am not good with females.”  
“Oh you are doing pretty good or I have pretty low standards.”  
“Trust me. You don’t. You are the hardest and difficult person to please that I know. All the time I have been here I have seen you how you scold your Father’s workers when they do something wrong.”  
“That’s being responsible.” Anne interjected.  
“You have pretty high standards at work. When you take over. I wouldn’t like to be around the business. Besides going back to the subject. I have only known you in work and I take you out for food.”  
“I had fun the other night.” Anne said, “When we sneaked out and didn’t payed the bill?”  
He had not her that he actually paid the bill. He also did not wanted to tell her.   
“Oh yeah. Did you sleep well that night?” He asked her.  
“I actually did not. That is one of the reasons I came late to the office. I slept in. I pulled an all nighter with the essay.”  
“Yeah, yeah. War of the Peonies. I remember.”  
“Roses. Peonies are not Roses.”  
“How was your essay.”  
“Not my best. If I got a 90 it was a miracle.”  
Richard laughed at her. “Over achoever much?”   
“If I want to go to the a good university I better do my best.”  
“I know.” He smiled, “Is just– education nowdays pays too much attention to the scores and not actually to the subject. You can bottle up all the knowledge for a test, or write an essay with a book by your side. You aren’t actually learning.”  
“You sound like Dad now.” Anne said.  
“Do I?”  
“Please. The only similarities between the two of you that I will allow to exist is that you two are named Richard. If you s–”  
“Okay. I will not bore you with my talk. But you know I am right.”  
“I am not going to talk about that. Papa and I often get into fights– arguments.”  
“You don’t talk much about your Mother.” Richard noted.  
“And?” Anne asked.  
“Is she like you?”  
“Well, she is bossy!” Anne laughed.  
“You got it from her?”  
“Yeah. You can say that.”  
“Those she looks like you?” He asked.  
“Isabel looks more like her. She has her facial structure. I look more like my Dad but at the same time I retain some features of my Dad.”  
“You have your Mother’s hair though?” Richard said refering to her father’s curls with his hand.  
“Yes. Mom has really fine and straight hair. Dad’s hair is another business. Hell on earth.”  
“Tell me about it.” Richard laughed refering to his hair.  
“Why don’t you just brush it?” Anne asked.  
“That is something a straight-haired person would say.”  
“I am serious. He makes such a big deal about it.”  
“Anne. When you have curly hair, brushing your hair is a duty.”  
“But you style your hair back.”  
“I use a lot of hair products.”  
“So you are a girl in that sense?” Anne teased.  
“That it is just really sexist.” Richard said, “I like taking care of how I look.”  
“Well, you always look handsome.” Anne said, “Even when you borrow Hermione Granger’s hair.”  
“Movie Hermione, or book Hermione?” Richard asked.  
“Book Hermione.” Anne clarified.  
“You think I am handsome?” He asked out of the blue.  
“ Haven’t you heard the talk around office?” Anne asked him.  
“Yeah, they call me McDreamy.”  
“And McCash, actually. But I don’t want the office’s opinion. I want yours.”  
This was new to Anne. He was now different. It felt something really intimate about it.  
“I think you are handsome.” She said, almost in a whisper.

 

___________________________________________________________

 

After eating, both of them decided to go to the fair. It was more like a carnival in Richard’s eyes. Fortune tellers, clowns, scary houses. Then there was the house of mirrors that Anne insisted to go in. He hated it. In some mirrors there where some ghosts, and then some that distorted his physical appearance. In one he looked as if he was dying, and the other one as if he was going to explode. Now, Anne was having her palms read by a teller. Which really annoyed Richard because though it was for a good cause, paying ten dollars for something a silly as that was just stupid.

“If you want someone to read your hand I can do it.” He said as they waited for the persons before them.  
“Oh please, Richard. It is just for fun. I entered to that clown show that was really scary.”  
“You are afraid of clowns?” He asked her.  
“Yes. It is a common fear.”  
“Give me your hand.” Richard said.  
“Are you going to read it?” She asked him.  
“Yes.” He said as he took it clearing his throat, “I see–” He started to feel the hand, almost making her tickle, “I see that you have never held a broom before, and that you have a strict moisturising routine with your hands.”  
“Hahaha.” Anne mocked him.  
“Since you read my hand. She is going to read yours.” Anne said.  
“No she wont.” Richard said getting quickly out of the line.  
“If you do I will tell you a secret.” Anne said.  
“I don’t believe in palm reading.” He said.  
“Then you have nothing to lose.” Anne pointed out making him grunt.  
“I am glad that no one who knows me from school is here to see me.”  
“Don’t be a skeptic. There are branches of psychology that study the paranormal.” Anne pointed out.  
“Well, I just don’t believe in all that jazz.”  
Anne pulled him back to the line, which in reality was only the two of them. With their hands still intertwined, Richard noticed that her hands were cold as ice. He took off his cardigan and gave it to her.  
“What about you?” Anne asked.  
“York men are strong.”  
“So are Neville women.”  
“They are really pretty too.” Richard said.  
“Yes we are. I also have the Beauchamp charms.”  
Richard was saved when the lady in the booth called them. Anne told her that she wanted her to read his hand. Richard was a little annoyed, but he placed his hand on the table for the lady. It was his left hand, and the lady started to read his hand.  
She talked about health, and that he should avoid open fields with horses. She talked about his lifespan, and then about his love line.  
“Is he going to marry a supermodel?” Anne asked.  
“In your love line I see that you have a soulmate. You have met your soulmate. I see a separation between the two of you. A hard one, mostly on your part. But you will continue and many relationships will come.” The reader said to him as she pointed at Anne.  
“I am not his lover.” Anne clarified, “I am his friend.”  
“I am your friend?” Richard asked her. It was touching for him.  
“As you said, you have fed me and you have given me rides home. I consider you a friend when you put free food in my mouth.”  
“Nevertheless, that lover of yours will be the best thing that will happen to you, or the worst. Your soulmate will either be the purest thing, or the most toxic.”  
“Are you serious?” Richard asked her, “C’mon Anne. I am not going to take more of this bull–”  
“Richard!”  
“The very principle of soulmates is that it is someone who compliments you in every single way!” Richard cried out loud before he walked away.  
“I am really sorry.” Anne said to the reader, “He’s a skeptic.”  
Anne followed Richard who was waiting for her in the other stand of games.  
“That was really rude!” Anne said.  
“It is bullshit Anne!”  
“Then why did you freaked out?” Anne laughed.  
“Because.”  
There Richard sighed. She looked so pretty now. The wind was messing her long hair, and she seemed colder now.  
“I am sorry.” He said pulling her into a hug, “I just don’t like it when people play with someone’s hope’s in life. You shouldn’t play with someone’s love, telling them that it would be toxic or all the crap she said.”  
“I never thought that you will be such a romantic.” Anne said.  
“It is not that. I just–”  
“You are not skeptic, Richard. You are a scared believer.” Anne said as she pushed herself away from the hug.  
“Anne?” Richard asked as Anne lead the way, “Can we get out of here? Please?”  
“Only if you buy me cotton candy and salty popcorn.” Anne said.  
“Will you like to go to that drive-in theatre?”  
“You want to get me in trouble, don’t you Richard?”  
“Can you not tell your Mom that you are staying at one of your friend’s house?”  
“You want me to die to my Dad? Again?”  
“No. I mean . . . I just– I like being around you. . .”  
“I don’t like lying, Richard.”  
“I understand.” He sighed, “I just–”  
“But I can tell him that I’ll be late. On a Saturday night. He knows that I am with you already.”  
“Will he mind?” He asked her.  
Anne laughed at him as she looked to her phone in her purse “I don’t know. Ask him!” 

 

TO BE CONTINUED :0


	6. Chapter 6

She handed him her phone, unlocked it and pressed number 3 and called her Dad.

“Here.” Anne said, “Talk to him.”

“Are you serious?” Richard asked. This was the first time that he was doing this. Calling a girl’s Father for permission if she could stay out longer.

“This is pretty embarrassing.” Richard said as the phone rang.

“I thought you liked being around me.” Anne teased him pinching his cheek which made him laugh a little, “You have really a really cheeky face.” 

“I get it from my Father.” He said as the line got connected by Anne’s father.

“Anne?” Neville asked.

“No. It is Richard–”

“Why do you have Anne’s pho– Is she alright? Did her inhaler ran out?”

“She’s fine! I didn’t know that she was asthmatic, though.” Richard said, “We are in the fair. I was wondering . . . this is a little weird but, would you mind if went to amovie? I know it is late–”

“You two are not– I thought that she needed– put her on the phone.”

Richard handed her back the phone, telling her that he wanted to talk with her.

“You are out of town! Anne!”

“I am sorry, we just got distra–”

“What about your paper?” He asked her.

“It is an extra credit thing.” Anne said, “Richard explained something to me. I have to narrow it down.”

That was a lie. After all, Richard would write it for her.

“When are you coming back?” Neville asked her, “It is nine–”

“The movie–”

“I don’t like you out late Anne. Not with men, specially. Come home now!”

“I really want to see this movie.” She said to him, “Please!”

Richard stared at her and heard how she convinced him. She had an easiness with words that was a little scary.

She blew a kiss to her Father and said thank you. 

“I want to see Ninja Turtles.” Richard said as they now walked their way to the car.

“No way.” Anne said stopping.

“Why not?” He asked.

“I want to see Maleficent.”

“But that is a children’s movie.” Richard pointed out.

“And so are animated turtles.”

Richard rolled his eyes. Maleficent. He had already seen that movie with two of his nieces.

“I have already seen that movie.” Richard said, “On May. When it came out. I had two little girls with me. My nieces.”

“You have nieces?” Anne asked, “But I have not seen that movie. I want to see it.”

“That movie is too–” Richard argued.

“Please! Pretty please! Pretty little please!” Anne interrupted.

“Okay fine!” Richard sighed, “But with a condition.”

“I am not going to go with you to see later on the turtle movie, Richard. That’sjust plain weird.”

“It is not fair, then.” Richard said.

“Okay fine. I will see it with you.”

“When?” He asked her.

“Someday. Now come on, let’s go.”

Anne took his hand, and quickened her pace, making him run a little bit. They stopped for the salty popcorn and the cotton candy that she wanted. Before getting there, they made a stop, mostly because Richard felt that he was getting hungry on a fast food. He bought many things that made Anne laugh. French fries, hamburgers, nuggets, and a diet coke for him.

Anne told him that he should watch his cholesterol, but he told her that this was for when they were watching the movie. But when the movie started Richard found himself crying in the part that Maleficent is hurt by Stefan.

Anne looked at him and patted his shoulder.

“I am sorry. That’s –”

“I know what it means, Richard. I am not stupid.”

“That bastard, he la–” He grunted.

“Richard, I want you to see the movie.I don’t want spoilers.”

Anne smiled when they showed Aurora grow from a baby to a young toddler. She just found it too cute.

“You know that’s her daughter, right?” Anne asked him.

“No!” He gasped, “Is she really?” 

“Yes.” Anne said.

“Oh my God! She’s amazing.”

“You are a dork.” Anne said as she looked for something to eat in the paper bags, “A cheeky dork. You should be Richard Dork. Get it? York, Dork?”

“That’s bullying.” Richard said.

“You are a dork.” Anne said.

Richard turned to face her and laughed, “And Neville has evil in the middle.”

“Are you calling me evil?” Anne asked, playfully hitting him.

“Yes I am.” He said pushing her back

“You pushed me!” Anne gasped, “You pushed me.”

“I did.” He said pushing her again, “And I pushed you again.”

“You don’t push girls.” Anne laughed.

“You are not a girl.” He said.

“Then what I am?” Anne asked, “Last time I checked, I was girl.”

Richard looked at her chest and said that she was indeed a girl, “Yes, you are. But girls . . .”

“Girls what?” Anne asked, “And stop looking at my chest.”

“I would.” He said, “But you seem a little cold.”

Anne looked down at her chest and covered herself.

“Well I am. It is freezing and only idiots like us do not bring blankets.”

“Come here.” Richard said.

“What?”

“Come here. Snuggle against me. I am freezing and I need all the heat I can get.”

“It is uncomfortable.” Anne said.

“Do you want to go to the back?” He asked her.

“It is oaky. I am okay here. Besides, in the back is where people make-out. This is a children’s movie.” Anne pointed out.

“So if this wasn’t a kids movie, you will make-out with me?”

“I will leave that to your fantasies.” Anne laughed.

“There are hardly any people in here. Only like ten.”

“Most guys will go for it. They will just kiss me.” Anne pointed out.

“Do you want me to kiss you, Anne?”

Anne smiled feeling flattered. In front of her she had a guy that was clearly interested on her. It felt good.

“Do you want to kiss me?” She asked him instead.

“If I kiss you, will you bite me or push me away?” He asked.

“I don’t know, York.” Anne began to tease him as she leaned towards him, “ There is actually one way to figure it out.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

When Richard woke up the next day, he smiled at himself. “Anne, Anne, Anne.”

 Richard shook his name as he thought of her. What a feisty little thing she was. He thought of her when she said,

_“I don’t know, York. There is actually one way to figure it out.”_

He remembered leaning towards her and looking at her straight in the eyes a few moments before he kissed her. She was a wicked girl, and she gave her a wicked smile before he leaned to kiss her. 

Richard thought of how the kiss was. How he kissed her and how she kissed him.

When his lips touched hers he felt a peculiar tickle on his stomach. Then as he tiled his head, he felt Anne placing her hands on his cheek. He had moved his hands. One was on her cheek, the other one was in her waist.

He could not help it but to smile as he thought of it.Anne took his by his hair, and pulled him towards her as she sucked on his lower lip. 

As Richard thought of that, he realized that he was aroused. He liked it. Specifically when she moved from her seat, and climbed in top of him.

In the present, he felt himself mad for release, so he took his hand to his hand to his member and started to pleasure himself as he continued to think of her lips on his neck, and how she pulled the level of the chair and pushed it back. In his life, he had never done a thing like that, not in public. He had gone to second base with girls before, but never in public. On a children’s movie never. 

He thought on how she kissed his neck and how she unbuttoned the first four buttons to travel his chest. He had now taken his pleasure by himself and still felt unpleased. All he wanted was to be near her. He wanted to kiss her, to tickle her, to make her feel how she made him feel.

“Oh fuck. I love her.”

 

* * *

 

A knock on the door woke Anne up. She ignored it as she tried to go back to sleep.

“Anne!” 

Anne pulled down her blankets and sighed.

“What?” She asked.

“Is that the correct way to say good morning to your father?”

Anne quickly got out of bed and walked to the door.

“Morning, grandpa!” She said as she gave him a kiss in the cheek.

“You came late last night.” He said.

“I told you that I would be late, and that I would sleep all morning.”

“There is a York downstairs. Anne, I don’t like this.”

“What York?” Anne asked.

“Richard York is waiting for you downstairs. He wants to talk with you. I like my Sunday mornings to be work-free. Someone that I see in the office is in here. I am not amused.”

Anne took reached for her night robe and quickly went to her bathroom to brush her teeth and then went down the stairs. She there saw him. He smiled at her with his hands on his pockets. He had a confident grin on his face, which Anne realized was contagious because she felt butterflies in her stomach and could feel a smile appearing on her face.

“Make it fast. I want to have my breakfast.” Richard Neville said as Anne pushed Richard outside to the lawn to talk. He followed her movements and walked to the little garden in the lawn. He took her hand, but Anne pulled it away from him.

“What?” He asked.

“Don’t take my hand.”

“I cannot stop thinking about you.” He said, thanking Anne’s hand again, “All I could think of last night and earlier during the morning was you. You kissing me. Oh God Anne.”

Anne looked down at her feet and smiled. Again as he spoke she felt the little butterflies.

“I know.” She simply smiled, “I know.”

“Do you want to go out today?

“On a date?” Anne asked.

“A proper one.” He added.

“As much as I love to. I can’t. I went out with you yesterday. I am only allowed to go out once a week.” Anne said.

Richard remained silent for a few seconds and thenhe spoke, “Technically, yesterday was last week. Sunday is the first day of the week.”

“You and your technicalities.” Anne laughed.

“You know that I am correct.”

Richard looked at her and realized that the sunlight was favouring her skin tone. Her hair looked like gold now, and her eyes, he was getting lost in them. 

“Come.” Anne said as she pushed him away from the windows to a more private corner of the house behind a tree.

“I would love too, but Sunday is sort of a family day.”

“You go to Church?” Richard laughed.

“No. I mean, sometimes. But it is different.” Anne said.

“How different?” Richard asked.

“Don’t laugh. Okay?”

“I wont laugh.” He said taking her wrists.

 “We literally sit and play cardboard games, and order pizza for lunch and dinner while we watch movies.” Anne said, “Every Sunday.”

“Every Sunday?” He chuckled.

“I said don’t laugh!” Anne said, escaping from his hold.

“I am not laughing out of mockery.” Richard said pulling he towards him, “I just– today I saw Richard Neville wearing flannel pajamas instead of his suit and tie. It is just amazing and strange. Who would have thought that he would have been a family man.”

“He can a be a tyrant at work, but he is the most gentle father in the world.” Anne sighed, “I can’t today.”

“I understand.” He sighed.

“Why don’t you go and visit your family.” Anne said.

“I should.” He sighed, “Will I see you tomorrow? At the bank?”

“I don’t know yet. I have to do some work for my Math class that are due for Thursday–”

“I have a calculator that shows you the whole work.” Richard said, “If you come by to my desk tomorrow I will lend it to you.”

“That’s how you have been cheating, haven’t you?” Anne asked, “You have been doing your numbers correctly without mistakes. Now I know what it was.”

“Yeah!” Richard laughed. “I always cheat in Math.”

Anne smiled at him too, making Richard take her hand and pulled her towards her, wrapping his arms around her.

“You are the only reason why I am staying here.” Richard smiled.

“You speak as if I was your girlfriend.” Anne teased.

“Do you–”

“I am not. I have not been asked!”

Richard laughed at her and gave her a kiss in the cheek, going up to her ear, “Friday. Clear that day. Friday you will go out with me.”

“Where?” Anne asked.

“I don’t know. I’ll have to google it.” Richard said biting his lower lip, “You are beautiful.”

“You are making me blush, Richard.”

“Good. I like the blood rush in your cheeks. Also the thing that you do with your lips when you smile.”

“What thing?’ Anne asked.

“You like bite your lip but you don’t at the same time– see you are doing it right now. You look down and your mouth does that.”

“Friday?” Anne asked.

“Yes!” Richard smiled, “Friday. At five. You have your curfew and I don’t want to cause you trouble.”

“My curfew is at eleven.” Anne said.

“I’ll have you here at 10:55.” He laughed.

“Well,” Anne started, “I cannot wait then.”

“Will you kiss me?” He asked her in a whisper on her ear, “I have been thinking on you kissing me.”

Anne bit her lip one more time and leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

“Not there. In my lips.” He grunted.

“Friday. Maybe then I’ll kiss you in the lips.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

 

On Monday morning, Isabel, who was still recovering from her ankle and knee, looked at Anne and smiled. She knew from miles away the face of love. The face that her sister had was the face of a growing love. During the mornings, Anne was the grumpiest person in the whole world. Though she was still dragging her feet across the floor, she was not frowning and she was actually engaging in a conversation with her Mother of all people.

Her Mother smiled. She also knew that face. She knew it very, very well. As Anne painted her toast with butter, her Dad looked at her wondering what was going on with her. 

“Okay.” Richard Neville asked, “What is going on with the three of you? I have yet not mastered what the silence of three women means!”

“Isabel?” He asked.

“Mom?” Isabel asked.

“Anne?” Nan asked.

“Father?” Anne asked as she still played with the butter.

“What are you three up to?” He asked.

“Nothing!” Anne sighed as she chewed, “Nothing. Jam please?”

Richard Neville passed her the jam as he looked at his wife. Quick after breakfast, Anne took a ride with her Father who dropped her off at school. She there saw her friend, Veronica. A girl with blonde curly hair and green eyes.

“I must tell you how my weekend went.” Anne said as she opened her locker, throwing her math book inside.

“Not interested on how another day in the bank went.” Veronica said.

“Pity. I was going to tell you of this guy.”

“Guy?” Veronica asked, “The York boy?”

“He is not a boy, Veronica. He’s a man.”

“Did you finally–”

“Oh no!” Anne gasped, “I haven’t.”

“But he is a fine kisser, Veronica. At first he was annoying as hell. He was really clingy and lazy with the work in the office and–”

“Is he now working with you?”

“I said no!” Anne pushed her playfully, “But we did worked our lips, Veronica.”

“Tell me everything.” Veronica said, “Don’t spare a detail.”

“Oh Veronica. I have kissed before. But I had never been kissed like that.”

“How?” Veronica asked, “Where did he take you?”

“We flirt a lot in work. I push him away and then I would rail him back.” Anne said smiling, “He played a long, and he was always really charming thought I was being a bitch to him. Well, I don’t know how exactly, but he sort of kidnapped me form the office on Saturday. He was working and well, it was a really slow day for us since Dad was in the actual meetings–”

“What is he still doing here?” Veronica asked, “Wasn’t that deal sealed months ago.”

“Yes. But he said yesterday that he is staying because of me– but listen to me. We went to the carnival and well, he got angry with one the lady who read his hand. So we then went to the movies– the drive in. Well, not even on mid movie we started to make out. I got on top of him and pushed the chair back.We started to feel each other up and then we were asked to leave because we were ‘watching’ Maleficent.”

“Wow.” Veronica sighed.

“I am seeing him on Friday– well I am seeing him today, but in a professional setting.” Anne smiled.

“Do you have a picture of him?” Veronica asked.

“Oh I don’t. But you know how he is. Dark curls, stunning green eyes, beautiful cheekbones. Shoulders. He has broad shoulders.”

“Tasty.” Veronica said, “Seems tasty.”

“Hot. He is really hot. Not only that, Vero. A week ago I felt infested with his talk. Now, after yesterday-”

“What happened yesterday?” She asked.

“He came over–”

“What did your Dad say?” She asked.

“Oh nothing. He hadn’t had his coffee so whatever. I think he didn’t mind.”

“He talked about going on another date yesterday–”

“But Sundays are family day.” Veronica finished.

“He is really charming.” Anne said, “Talkative boys are always charming.”

“I thought he was a man.” Veronica joked.

“I don’t have many experience with men, but I think that how he kissed me, that’s how men kiss.”

 

* * *

 

 

When it was four o’clock, Richard went directly to the bathroom. He took his briefcase and inside there he had a hairbrush, his cologne and his toothbrush. She showered himself gently with his cologne. He fixed his hair and then brushed his teeth. When he looked at his reflection, he was please a little bit with his appearance. He could look worse, but he didn’t. The tie and the suit worked.He was making a show for Anne. He felt like a girl as he fixed himself, but it felt good to fix himself up. He had a crush on himself.

“Do not be narcissistic.” He whispered to himself.

He went back to his office, and left the door open. He waited for Anne to come, and when she came she was not wearing her school uniform skirt. She was wearing her P.E. skort and t-shirt.

He heard grunting from Anne and a laugh from Richard Neville who was giving her a kiss on the crown of her head. He started to walk to the copy machine and faked as if he was using the machine. He felt like a peacock parading his colourful feathers; a lion walking in front of the lioness.

“Hello.” 

He looked back and smiled.

“How has your day been?” She asked him.

“I have never seen you wearing that.”

“Oh!” Anne sighed, “I had been pushing the P.E physical test since August. It is October now.”

“Tsk, lazy.”

“What are you doing?” Anne asked him.

“Nothing. Just doing some copies.”

“Are you hungry?” He asked her.

“I am starving.” Anne said.

“Do you want to make the Friday dinner a Monday one.”

“I am sweaty, wearing my P.E uniform. That’s a no, Richard. I am not going out with you smelling like my sweat.”

“You smell like Victoria’s Secrets fragrance.” He pointed out.

“Dad sprayed me. He said that I smelled like a teenage boy after a basketball practice. But you smell like you used your entire fragrance. Did you brushed your hair?”

“Oh go and piss your Father off.” He rolled his eyes as Anne playfully pushed him.

“I want to kiss you.” He said.

“Friday. Maybe you may on Friday.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Friday. Richard could not wait for Friday. It was Wednesday and as he stared at Anne from across he couldn’t help it but to wonder how it would go. He had always wanted to do a particular thing, but Anne was still a minor and if he that he would be charged with transporting a minor out of state. He had always wanted to book the first flight available and travel there. But that was more of a relationship kind of date.

So he called her. He called Anne.

“I am not interested in–”

“I am pretty sure that I am not an insurance company.” Richard laughed.

“Richard?” Anne asked.

“What do you like?” Richard asked her, “Besides making out with me in a car.”

“What are you talking about?” Anne asked, “And how did you get my phone? I never gave it to you.”

“You are right.” Richard laughed, “Facebook. I friended a friend of yours, Veronica. She gave it to me.”

“Of course she did.”

“Did you talked to her about me?” Richard asked her with a smile as he leaned over his chair, putting his legs on the desk to rest, “Because she went on and on saying that she was dying to meet me.”

Anne hanged up the phone, making Richard instantly regret what he had said. He called her again, and suddenly Anne was there. She was wearing her school uniform, which always turned him on. She had her embarrassed face on, which really made him smile.

“You talked to your friend about me? It is okay. I talked about you to my Mom.”

Anne closed the door and closed the windows. 

“You talked about me to your Mommy?” Anne teased him.

“Oh I did. I told her that you were a mean, uptight bitch.”

“You told her that?” Anne asked grabbing the first pamphlet she saw and threw it at him, which made him laugh, and then made her laugh.

“Weeks ago. When all I did apparently annoyed you. But according to Veronica, you were just playing me.”

“I will kill her.” Anne grunted.

“Oh don’t please!” Richard laughed, “She’s a good source of information, but she wouldn’t help me on telling where to take you.”

“You called her for that?” Anne asked.

“What can I say?” Richard laughed, “We did movies. We have done dinner loads of times. I am out of ideas.” 

“I don’t know.” Anne said doing the thing with her mouth that made Richard laugh.

“Do you like– all I can think of is Netflix.”

“You want to cuddle with me?” Anne asked as she sat in the desk, crossing her legs like a lady would.

“You don’t?”

“Cuddle is usually like the fourth date after getting together.”

“Well, tell me what to do. Because the ideas I have are not age appropriate for you.”

“Like what?” Anne asked.

“I wont tell you.” Richard said, “I– do you like rock-climbing?”

“Do you think I am the athletic type?” Anne laughed.

“I know that you are not– I mean, you are in good shape– I mean you dragged your P.E test to October.”

“Then that it is a no.” Anne laughed.

“Then tell me. I really do not know what to do with you.” He said, this time taking her hands.

“First, I don’t know if I told you, but if you want to ask me out on a date, you have to bring me flowers.”

“Peonies?”

“What’s your thing with peonies?”

“They are fluffy.”

“You like peonies?” Anne asked.

“I do.” He said, “They are the only flower I like.”

“Why?” Anne asked.

“I do not know.” Richard said, “I just like them. So you want flowers, okay. I think I can remember that. But I don’t–”

“Hey, don’t sweat it. I think that whatever you come up with it will be okay.” 

“You are so charming.” He said.

“I talked with one of my teachers.” Anne started.

“And?” He asked.

“Well, I can hand in an extra-credit assignment on the effect that social networks have on the daily life of teenagers.”

Richard laughed, “Are you serious.”

“Yes, I asked him, and he said that I have until Friday to turn it in if I want credit.”

“I will do it if you kiss me.” Richard said.

“You will do it because you want to go out with me.”

“I will do it because I know that if I don’t do it you wont kiss me.”

“You know that you have to talk with my Dad, right?” Anne asked.

“What do you mean?” Richard asked, “Why would I–”

“I already went out with you last week. We have gone to eat many times.”

“Wait, I have to ask your Dad for permission?”

“If you don’t, he wont let me go.” Anne pointed out.

“It is not like if I am asking you to marry me.”

“He just likes to do it that way. Does that troubles you?” Anne asked.

“No. I mean– I – is just peculiar.”

“You are older than me, Richard.”

“I know. I have not forgotten about that. That’s why I do not know what to take you. I would take you wine tasting or–”

“Mom let’s me drink wine.” Anne pointed out.

“Your Mom. But I am guy who wants to cuddle with you and kiss you. Wine tasting is off!”

“Then what?” Anne asked.

“I am asking you because I want to make it comfortable.” Richard said.

“Well, movies are off. Sporty things are off–”

“Do you want to go to–” Richard grunted, kicking the trash can under his desk away, “I am sorry.”

“It is nice to see that you don’t know what to do.”

“Why?” He asked her looking up.

“It flatters my ego.” Anne said, “But don’t worry. You’ll– we’ll decide what to do on Friday.”

“I am not usually like this.” He said to her, taking her hand, “I usually take control of– I am a good planner.”

“I know!” Anne said quickly, “You are a control freak.”

“Funny!”

“Why are you grumpy?” Anne asked him.

“Because I cannot figure out– I am okay.”

“Are you?” Anne asked as she played with his hair.

“I have not taken my lunch.” Richard said, “That’s just it.”

Anne could not help it but laugh. It reminded of someone who she loved with all her heart. Grumpy when angry. Grumpy without coffee.

“Do you want to go out and –”

“You are not going to go out with me. I told you that Monday, Yesterday and today. Two more days, York. Two more days.”

“48 hours.” He laughed.

“Actually, like sixty hours.” Anne corrected him before walking away.

 


	10. Chapter 10

THURSDAY:

 

He had been dragging it all day. He had been pushingit. He said to himself _in five minutes I will tell_ him _._ He then said  _after lunch._

He had been dragging it. He looked at the clock, and realized that it was about time for him to tell or to ask Neville about it.

So he stood up. Richard York stood up from his chair andwent to the bathroom. He fixed his tie, which he haduntied earlier because he felt hot. He then walked to Richard Neville’s and knocked on the door. He had been dragging it, but it was now almost time for him to go, and if he did not . . . Anne would be really upset. Still, he felt the chills down the spine when Richard Neville waved him to enter. When he entered, he entered the office and felt as if a hawk was staring at it. Richard Neville looked at him straight as he took his glasses off, not even blinking.

“Hey!” Richard said nervously.

“I have been waiting for you.” Neville said, making Richard wonder where was this going “You have sisters, right?”

“Yes, I do.” Richard said.

“Girls aren’t easy.” Neville sighed.

“I need to tell you– ask you something.” Richard York said as he entered.

“Your sisters aren’t much older than you. A few years older. Am I wrong?”

“I am the little one.” Richard said confused.

“Sit down.” Neville ordered, making Richard sit quickly.

“Tell me, how was it in your house?” 

Richard really did not know whether why or how to answer that question.

“How was it in your house?” Neville asked.

“I need to talk–”

“How was it in your house?” Neville asked again.

“Loud.” Richard laughed as he remembered, “Three sisters and we are four brothers.”

“How was it? With your sisters?” Neville asked him.

“Loud, annoying, moody, giggly, whiny at times. Why are you asking me this?”

“You see, in my house it is not like that. Isabel came back to get better. She is getting better. My house is like a symphony. Everything is in its place.Anne is a happy child . Isabel is one too. My house is a calmed one. I will enjoy it if it remained like that. ”

“I wanted to talk about Anne.” Richard said resting his elbows on Neville’s desk.

“I know.” Neville said,“I decided to make this easier. I am going to make this easier for you, and for me.”

“Easier?” Richard asked.

“Anne is my little girl. She is my baby.” Neville sighed, “Isabel is closer to her Mother. Anne is closer to me. Every man who tried to get close to my girls I tell them one thing: You touch her, and I’ll break your bones.”

“I wont touch her.” Richard York said shaking his head.

“Good. Now get out!”

“I was going to–”

“Let’s not make this more uncomfortable.” Richard Neville said, “I know what you were going to ask.Go along.”

“Anne said–”

“Richard, do not make this more uncomfortable. Go on, go home.”

“Are you giving me permission?” Richard asked him, suddenly feeling like a fifteen year old asking for permission.

“It is not that I have any other choice.” Neville said, “I do not wish to make Anne unhappy. If she wishes to go out with you, then she must find something interesting in you.”Neville said pointing at him. Richard felt a little self-conscious it made him feel weird. “Now go. Talking about this goes against my principles as a father.”

“Okay.” Richard said finding his legs locked and glued to the floor. He could not move.

“What now?” Neville asked.

“Nothing.” Richard said.

“Then why are you standing there like–” 

Richard York took that as his cue to leave, and went straight to his office. Richard Neville stared at the young man walking through the hall who currently had the face as if he had seen a ghost. He laughed, asking himself if he was that bad.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Beige, red, and black. 

Those were the colours that Anne planned to wear. Right now, she had placed in bed a black beige dress, a pair of black tights, a dark red coat, and a pair of high velvet red Mary Jane shoes.

The second outfit was a little different. A red skirt, black tights, beige shirt and the same shoes and same coat. She asked Isabel who said to go with the dress, while her Mother said to go with the skirt and that she added a belt.

Then her Father came.

“What is all the fuss?” Richard Neville asked. He had gotten off earlier from work just to give Richard the stink eye, and to listen to Anne tell him:

_Dad please be nice to him!_

“I am deciding what to wear. Now Dad, which one looks prettier?”

Richard Neville looked at both outfits and then he looked back at Anne.

“I like the dress better. It is longer.”

“I am wearing the skirt.” Anne said to her Mother before shooing her Father out. Nan asked Isabel to leave Anne alone for a few moments with her. Isabel sighed. She was not limping now, but she walked a little funny.

“Oh fuck off, Anne!” Isabel said, as she noticed Anne mocking her walking.

“Language!” Her Mother said, making Anne wink at Isabel sticking out her tongue.

“I do not hit you because you are going out.” Isabel said before walking away and closing the door.

Nan looked at Anne who started to undress herself and started to get inside her tights.

“Anne?” Her Mother asked.

“Yes?” Anne responded as she struggled to slide her foot into the circle.

“I know that this is now the first time that I have had this talk with you.”

“Mama, there is no need on you repeating–”

“Anne. I know you. I know men. Men will flatter you when they know that there is something missing. You are young, pretty, kind, gentle and smart. When you are all of those things, sometimes you will leave your brain not do the thinking.”

“Mama please.” Anne said as she slid the other foot into the other leg of the tight.

“He is handsome. I have seen him. But remember that he is older than you, darling. He may flatter you. If you do not feel comfortable–” 

“Mom, I know. I am not a little girl anymore.”

“You are still my little girl. Do not let the flatters, the smiles and the sweet words to fool you. Do you understand me?” Nan sighed, making Anne roll her eyes, “Do you heard me,Anne?” She asked again.

“Mom . . . why do you always–”

Nan interrupted her as Anne stood up and had a little battle with her thighs as she pulled them up.

“Anne, I am being a careful mother. Men can sense when a woman is looking for attention, love. Men, they can sense it and take advantage of it. You are young, and you have only gone out on a few dates, at least that I know of. I just– I want you to be careful, and never let your guard down. Okay?”

Anne did not frowned with her eyebrows, but with her lips she could do many things. She was frowning with her lips as she put on her shirt and then grabbed her skirt and she got into it.

Her Mother helped her tuck in the shirt inside and then also helped her with the zipper that was in the back of her skirt.

“Annie.”

“Mom, okay.” Anne sighed, “I get it. You don’t have to ruin the mood every single time.”

“Anne I worry about you. You are not like girls your age. You bury yourself in books then work. You are focused which is good.”

“I don’t understand you.” Anne said.

“I just want you to be careful. Okay?”

“I thought I was the careful one in this family.” Anne said, “Besides Dad.”

“But the heart, Anne. The heart you have to be a little more careful. The heart is not like the brain. With the heart you do not think you only feel.”

“The heart has no feelings.” Anne said, “The heart is a muscular organ. Organs do not have feelings. The brain is the organ who gives you feelings and emotions.”

“You know that you are contradicting yourself, don’t you?” Nan asked her.

“You know what I mean!” Anne said stubbornly.

“And you, Miss, you know what I mean with the heart and the feelings.”

“I know.” Anne said, “How do I look?” She said quickly changing the subject which her Mother took as a hint.

“You look dashing. But you always do.” Her Mother said as she combed her hair.

“I can do that.” Anne said taking the comb, combing her hair back. Her hair falling back in a cascade of golden waves.

It pained Nan to see her daughter this grown up as she put on her shoes. She was seventeen. Ten years ago she was seven; learning to ride her bike without training wheels because they had bought Isabel a big girl’s bike. Now, there was a little left of that little girl. She realized it when she heard the door bell ring. The only thing that remained the same was the joy in her eyes when she was expecting something that she liked. Nan saw it in her eyes now. She saw the same excitement of her seven year old little Anne.

Anne made Richard wait almost fifteen minutes until she went down the stairs. Isabel laughed at Anne from the dining room from where she was talking to Richard, who asked her how her legs as doing, and she said that it was fine which led to Isabel telling him an old tale of Anne when she ‘accidentally’ Isabel’s finger.

“Be careful.She is a biter.” Isabel said with a wink to Richard, leaving him speechless, amused and frightened.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Nan had pulled Isabel and her husband to the living room, giving Anne and Richard a little bit of intimacy. He kissed her cheek and he complimented her hair.Richard smiled at her when she saw her. She looked really pretty with the clothes that she was wearing.

“Here. I know that you like roses, but I also like peonies. I went to this flower store and they made this. Do you like it?” Richard asked her as he gave it to her, “They added the blue hydro something flowers.”

“Hydrangeas.” Anne corrected him, “They are lovely.”

“I am glad that you like it.” Richard said making Anne smile at the flowers. They looked more like a flower arrangement, or like a wedding bouquet.

“I am going to put it on a vase. Would you mind waiting for a few seconds while I put them in my room?”

“Go ahead. I’ll wait.”

Richard saw her take a few steps to take one of her Mother’s vases. 

“That is a pretty vase.” Richard said.

 “Well, they are pretty flowers.” said a smiling Anne, “I’ll come in a second.”

Richard watched as she went up the stairs. He could hear her steps. He could also hear the whispering of her Mother and her sister Isabel. Then, he could feel the eyes of Neville on him who came towards him.

“You remember what I said to you yesterday, don’t you?” Neville asked him with a smile as he patted his back. Richard turned to face him.

“Richard, are you threatening me?” Richard York asked him.

“In my house, when you are going out with my daughter, talking with my wife is _Sir_ or _Mr. Neville_. Do you understand, Richard?”

Richard nodded and when Anne came, he nodded at Anne and then escorted her out. He did what his Mother taught him when he was a teenager. He opened the door of the car for her and then he closed it for her too. He could feel himself smiling, but that changed when he turned to open his door and found himself looking at Neville who had his arms crossed on his shoulder, making him quickly look down and enter his car, which caused him to slam his head in with the upper metal in his car.

“Fuck!” Richard grunted in pain

“Are you all right?” Anne asked as she turned to face him directly.

Richard closed his eyes in pain biting his lip simultaneously, “I am fine.” Richard grunted.

“I heard it all the way here.” Anne said.

“Your Dad is freaking me out.” Richard said as he rubbed his forehead.

“I don’t want to sound mean, but that is what he wants.” Anne said.

“You are bleeding a little bit.” Anne said.

“It is okay. I am fine.”

“No!” Anne said, “Let me get– let’s go inside. Mom is good with that kind of things.”

“No I am fine.” Richard said.

“Are you sure?” She asked.

“I am alright–”

“C’mon. Let Mom clean you up.” Anne said as she got off the car.

“No!”

“You are bleeding. It will be quick.”

Richard rolled his eyes when he found Anne opening his door.]

“Anne it is not necessary.” Richard said.

“It could get infected.” Anne said, “Or you could have a concussion.”

“I am not dizzy. Just get back on the phone.”

“On the phone?” Anne asked.

“I meant the car. I am seating on my phone.”

“C’mon.” Anne said, “Let me then clean you. I’ll go inside to find some alcohol and a band aid.

Richard rolled his eyes as Anne walked back to inside the house. He could only imagine what _Mr. Neville_ could be saying right now. It was embarrassing as hell.

When Anne came back, Richard just felt worse when Anne came with her Mother with a little kit.

“This is unnecessary!” Richard said to them.

“Oh no it is not!” Nan said to Richard, “But Anne here described it as if it was your entire forehead. This is not larger than a quarter Anne!”

“I told her that it was okay.” Richard said.

“But now you wont have a bloody forehead.” Anne said, “And it wont be infected.”

“I am okay, Ma’am.” Richard said to Nan.

“Now that she fixed you.” Anne pointed out.

“You can go out.” Nan said, “Have fun, but not too much fun.”

Richard smiled at her Mother, and assured her that he would be back by ten.

Anne got back into the car, and waved her Mother goodbye. Her Mother laughed as she walked back inside the house and when she saw her husband, she scolded at him,

“You have that poor young man frightened.” She said to him.

“It is funny!” Neville said, “I find it amusing!”

 

* * *

 

Anne had asked him now various times where he was taking her, but he did not answered her. He made her guess instead.

“We are not seeing a movie, right?” Anne asked him, making him laugh.

“No we aren’t Anne.” He said still laughing at her.

“Are we going to eat?” Anne asked.

“Well,” Richard sighed, “do you give up?”

“No!” Anne laughed, “But I have no idea. So I do not give up. Instead I will give you the pleasure to tell me.”

“Do you really give up?” Richard said.

“I am not giving up. I am giving you–”

“Okay.” He laughed, “There are some blankets in the back. I was thinking that it would be cool to have a picnic. I know it is cheesy, but I thought that you may like it.”

“What do– where is it?” Anne asked.

“Is in the trunk of the car.”

“I have only been at a picnic once.” Anne said.

“Do you like picnics.”

“Well, it was Spring back then. There were a lot of bees and butterflies. Also a lot of ants.”

“I brought bug repellent. I doubt that we need to use them. It is a little cold, and that is why I brought the blankets.”

“Are we going to the park?” Anne asked.

“No.” He smiled, “I took the scenic view last time I came here. It was a little long, but just a few minutes before we got into the exit that takes you to the city. I took a stop in this place which I loved. You could see the buildings and there wasthe other side where you could see the coast in the horizon.”

“I know that place.” Anne said.

“You have been there before?” He asked her.

“Yes. But I have not been on a date there.”

Richard smiled as Anne began to say something.

“I am overdressed then.” Anne said.

“You are not.”

“But you look so comfy!” Anne pointed out what he was wearing.

“This is my casual wear.” Richard said, “Do you like it?”

“I do.” Anne said almost in a whisper.

“I like your skirt.” Richard whispered back.

“You what?” Anne asked.

“I said that you look good in that skirt.”

“You mean my legs?” Anne asked.

“Your behind.”

“You checked me out!” Anne gasped.

“Don’t play innocent with me, Anne.” Richard said, “You totally checked me out. I saw you.”

“Well,” Anne sighed, “you look good wearing those kind of shirts. Especially when you rolled them up to your elbows and you wear those pants.”

“So you checked me out from head to toe.” He teased her.

“Yes I did!” Anne admitted it, “I checked you out from that high curl you have in your hair to your shoes.”

“I did that too.” Richard said, “I checked you up from that little mark you have in your head all the way to the bottom of your shoes. We are square. I think!” Richard laughed.

“I’m going to tell you something.” Richard said, “I did talk to my Mom about you.”

“What did you said to her.”

“That I am liking this city.” He said.

“Because of the view?” Anne asked.

“Because of the view.” Richard said as he looked at her, “It has a really nice and gentle view.”

“I know a shortcut.” Anne said.

 

* * *

 

The place was empty. After all it was a Friday afternoon and people were now getting out of work and it was Friday. No one would ever come to that specific place on a Friday. Richard had not thought about it and he liked it. He told Anne not to move from the car and to keep her eyes shut. He ended up looking for something to cover her eyes since she wouldn’t. Richard ended up throwing his coat over her, and he had to hurry up on settling the blanket on the floor and taking the casket out of the trunk and putting it on the blanket.

He then came to her and took the coat back because it was now getting a little bit cold.

“I know it is a picnic.” Anne said, “You didn’t had to cover my eyes.” 

“Yeah, but I wanted to surprise you.” Richard said, “I want to see your face.”

“Now, I’ll take my hands–”

Anne pushed his hands off her eyes and then looked at the little place he had settled. It was a large blanket. Probably his comforter and it on the corner there was another comforter folded with some flannel sheets and two pillows.

“It is comfy.” Anne said.

“You are going to laugh but I googled _How to prepare a romantic picnic_ and this is what I saw. I liked it.”

“Romantic?” Anne laughed.

“Yes, because I want to be romantic towards you.” He said kissing her cheek with his arms wrapped around her shoulders. 

That just gave her chills. It made her heart skip a beat. Richard smiled as he took off his shoes.

“C’mon,” Richard smiled as he patted the side next to him, “sit next to me.”

Anne started to take off her shoes, and he helped her to sit besides him.She reached for a blanket which she used to cover her legs and skirt.

There was a long and awkward silence between them for almost 10 seconds, which Richard broke with a sigh as he reached for the basket.

“Since you eat everything that it is eatable and not human or animal that are cute. I brought mozzarella sticks for appetisers, and then for, you know for dinner I ordered some take out. I know you like red meat so here are some steaks and potato salad.”

“Is there wine?” Anne asked.

“No, there is no wine, but instead I brought cider.” Richard smiled as he took it out. Anne reached for the box with mozzarella sticks and dipped it in the marinara garlic sauce and started to eat. 

“Did you brought water?” Anne asked him, making him nod telling him that it was on the trunk.

“You want some?” Richard asked.

“Later.” Anne said. They started to eat the sticks. Anne felt really uncomfortable with his eyes on her.

“Can you stop looking at me like that?” Anne asked.

“Like what?” Richard asked.

“With your eyes–”

“Do you want me to gouge my eyes out?”He tease her.

“Of course I don’t.” Anne laughed, “Is just–”

“Is just what?” 

“Your eyes, they . . .forget it.” Anne laughed.

“No!” He gasped, “You have planted the seed of curiosity inside of me and now I demand to knowledge, silly one.”

“They are flirty.” Anne said.

“Oh! Blame my Dad. I looked a lot like him.” Richard laughed, “I am the only one who looked like him. Edward is Mom, so is Edmund, while George is a mixture of both of them. My sister Meg and I, we both look a like. We areDad. I mean we both were. He died a few years ago.”

“I am sorry to hear that.” Anne said.

“It is okay. I grieved. But thanks. I do like my eyes, and I certainly do not wish to gouge them out.”

“I wouldn’t let you.” Anne teased as she reached for the last stick which Richard took and fed it to her. The silence between them was driving them both mad. They usually had a lot of subjects to talk about, but this was a completely different setting.

“Do you want to eat now?” He asked her making her nod.

“So . . . um Richard?” Anne asked, not knowing what to ask him.

“Hm?” He asked her as he took both meals out.

“Why are you not in the banking and business world?” 

“I am not the only one actually. Edmund in in Marketing, George is doing his own business.”

“But you studied something really different.”

“I always liked it. At first I wanted to you know, help people. Be a shrink, but when Dad died I decided to focus on the industrial side of– am I boring you?” Richard asked her.

“No.” She smiled, “Go on.

“You know when a guy is in a date, it is something that experts recommend not to talk about himself.”

“Oh that it is pure bullshit.” Anne laughed, “Go on. I am now interested.”

“No. It is boring.”

“No. I want to know.”

“I just felt like it. I don’t know if it was the right decision. Maybe I would never know. I just felt the need to be around my family, you see.”

“I think that it is understandable.” Anne said.

“Why do you want follow your Dad’s steps?” He asked her changing the subject from him to her which she noted.

“I like it. I like to boss people around.”

“Oh you do. You boss me a lot around in the office, which I do enjoy.”

“You like it?” Anne asked as she started to eat.

“I enjoy it.”

“I am sorry for my Dad earlier. He alway does that when I go on dates.” 

Richard choked on his drink when he heard _I go on dates_.

“What do you mean with _dates_?” Richard asked her.

“Oh Richard, you are not my first date.”

“I am not?”

“Of course not. I have gone on many dates with many different boys.”

“But you are so–”

“So what?” Anne asked.

“You are so focused. I thought you wouldn’t lose time with guys.”

“Am I losing my time with you?” Anne asked.

“No. I have good intentions. I swear.” He said sounding a little frightened.

“I am teasing you, Richard.” Anne said as she grabbed one of the pillows and placed her plate in it.

“How many guys have you kissed?” Richard asked her.

“How many girls have you kissed? Anne asked instwad.

“I asked you first.” He said.

“I had my first kiss at thirteen.”

“Hol– are you serious?”

“It was a dare, not really how I expected. He didn’t– it was disgusting, actually.”

“So I am a better kisser than whoever he was?” Richard asked her.

“Oh yeah, everyone is better than him.”

“Everyone?”

“We dated a few years back– what about you? Your first kiss, tell me about it.”

“Kinder Garden. Dad got a call.”

“Aww, that’s cute.” Anne said.

“It was my first day. I remember it very well. It was mostly because of Edward. He told me that if I wanted to get the good crayons I should kiss a girl.”

“That’s funny.”

“He did it for sole revenge. I broke one of his action figures and Dad got a call from the school telling him that I was kissing girls.”

“Was he proud?” Anne asked.

“Very, but silently. He was ashamed in front of Mom, proud when she turned her back.”

“I mean your first real kiss.” Anne said interrupting him, “It is cute, your womanizing toddler.”

Richard took a few moments as he remembered it, “I was fifteen.” He said not looking at her but at the scenery behind her as he played with his finger nails, “She had this dark red curls, and I was madly in love with her, but she moved away.”

“Where?” Anne asked, bringing him back to the present.

“England. Her parents divorced. She went with his Mom.”Richard looked at her and smiled.

“Did she was a good kisser?” Anne asked him.

“At the time she was.” Richard said.

“My first real kiss with my first boyfriend was really weird. You know, after the dare. It is funny because every time that we kissed I started to laughed because I kept thinking about the dare.”

“Where you frustrated?” Richard asked her.

“No, not really. I just wanted to have a boyfriend.”

“Peer pressure!” Richard pointed out.

“Pure peer pressure.” Anne laughed, “But I do not regret it. He is a dear friend now. My guy friend.”

“What’s his name?” Richard asked him.

“I am not going to tell.”

Both of them had stopped eating and started to talk. The food was now cold but neither of them noticed. Anne pushed the comforter down and then crawled to him.

“Am I a good kisser?” Anne asked him as she played with his hand.

“I think you are.” He smiled

“You think.”

“It’s been almost a week now. You remember? When you straddled me and in the car and somehow managed to keep ourselves clothed.”

“It was not like that.” Anne pointed out.

“I still have the hickeys that you gave me.” Richard said, “You are lucky that my hair and the collar of my shirts covers them, otherwise your Dad would have known what we were up to last Saturday.”

“Kissing?”

“Going to second base on my car. Which I really do not complain. It was good.” 

Anne smiled at him just as he smiled back at her.

“Are you going to kiss me now?” Richard asked her.

“Do you want me to?” Anne asked him.

“Only if you are up to. I don’t like kissing girls by force.”

“Nor do I like it.” Anne leaned towards him and first caressed his cheek.

“You have a really strong bone structure.” Anne pointed out.

“I know. I am handsome.”

“You are really cocky!” She laughed as she playfully hit him, making Richard softly pin her down to the ground and slowly lowered his head to kiss her temple.

“You are not?” He asked her, as he went lower, now kissing her neck. Anne moaned, just like he did the last time making him go up to her lips to muffle her moans.

Richard started to slide his hand down her waist, just as Anne tangled her arms around his neck, making Richard chuckle just as his lips were locked with her.

Richard’s hand traveled now lower to her hips were he started to caress her there, which made Anne feel something in her stomach. The butterflies. Adrenaline. Suddenly, she felt Richard push himself away from her as he gasped for air, pulling the comforter to his hips.

“I am sorry!” Richard said as with his hand he covered his eyes with shame, and with his other hand he pushed _his something_ down.

Anne admitted only to herself that she felt amused that she had amused him in that way, but at the same time she felt a little embarrassed because of his face.

“It is okay.” Anne said, “Come here. I wont tease you about it.”

“Oh hush. You are teasing me by telling me that you wont tease me.”

Anne couldn’t help it but to laugh as she pulled him back towards her.

“I am sorry.” He said as Anne hugged him.

“Come here. Lay back. Look at the freaking sunset.” He laid back next to her, not getting to close to her but after a few seconds, without him noticing, he found himself pressing himself to her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

She was dreaming of the sun. The sun setting. She dreamt of the night, and how when it started to rain, they grabbed the pillows and comforters and they both ran back to the car. 

Was she really dreaming? She was not.It was 2:00am, andit all felt like a dream. She had never had a night like that one Richard was kind to her. He was awkward, and he admitted to her that she made him feel a little aroused, but he was still kind. He did not want her to make her feel uncomfortable with his reactionwhen they were kissing. Anne smiled as she remembered when the rain stopped. Richard did not wanted to go out to get the casket so she timed him to see how fast he could do it.

A minute and seventeen seconds. It was mostly because he couldn’t find her shoes, which she took off.

Anne came back to reality, and saw that it was still dark. Yet, she was wide awake. She usually talked about this things to Isabel, but when she came back to the house Isabel had taken a shower, her Mother said, and fell asleep in the sofa. Isabel was still in the sofa when she went down to the living room. She was not sleeping. In front of her, she had some DVDs about dancing, and she was watching them.

“Iz!” Anne whispered. Isabel jumped when she felt her sister’s hand in her shoulder.

“What? Wait– how did it go?”

“C’mon. I’ll tell you.”

They had this tradition. It was ever since they saw Keira Knightley as Elizabeth Bennet, and Rosamund Pike as Jane talking about Mr. Bingley under the sheets, they would talk about boys under the blankets. It was like a safe way to talk.

Anne jumped in the bed first and Isabel followed her. Soon, they were under the sheets and Anne smiled.

“Do I have to beg?” Isabel asked.

Anne continued to smile as she reached for her phone.

“I finally have a picture of him.” Anne said, “Isn’t he handsome?”

“Just tell me! How was he?”

“Oh he was a gentleman.” Anne said.

“Did you guys made out?”

“Oh we did. A lot. We hardly ate. He bought dinner–”

“Where did you guys go?” Isabel asked.

“Outside the city. The from where you can see the coast in one side, and the city from another.” He said that he saw that stop when he took the highway. It was a picnic. It was cheesy, but I liked it. He brought this comforters which covered and snuggled together. I was over dressed. But he said that he did not minded and that I looked really pretty.”

“You did!” Isabel said, “You always do.”

“But he said that he liked my skirt, which in reality it was a smooth way to say that he liked my butt.”

“You have a nice butt.” Isabel said with a laugh, “Not as nice as mine, but yours is average.”

“You are such a–”

“Hey! Don’t insults. Keep telling me.”

“Nothing else. I mean, he talked about his family and his reason for his major, which I think was really touching.”

“What happened earlier? Mom said that he hit himself with the car on his forehead.”

“That was Dad’s fault.” Anne laughed, “He got a little intimidated.”

“Dad was laughing after you guys left.” Isabel whispered, “He loves doing that.”

“I know.” Anne said, “I told him to behave.”

“Then you told Richard Neville to misbehave.” Isabel pointed out. Richard Neville just loved that. He took pure pleasure on just watching his daughter’s pretenders sweat under his roof.

“That’s it?” Isabel asked.

“Well, yeah. It started to rain so . . . we went to the car.”

“What did you guys do inside the car?” Isabel asked her.

“We talked.” Anne said, “And then he asked me if I was now his girlfriend.”

Isabel’s eyes opened big and wide.

“Are you?” Isabel asked.

“No!” Anne gasped, “Just because he brought me flowers-”

“You two went to second base.”

“I need more than nice words, and kisses and flowers to be flattered. He needs to show that he is worth it.”

Isabel shook her head. Her sister’s ego was like her Dad’s.

“I don’t know Annie. Don’t play with the poor man.”

“I am not playing. I just like the courtship phase. If he asks me again in the future, maybe three dates from now I will say yes. But not on the first date. C’mon Iz, where are your standards.”

“You have told me that you two are good friends.”

“Yes, but we haven’t taken the whole leap, you know. He is in the other step. I have one leg in his step, and another in a lower step. I just want it to be worth it. I don’t like havingtwo boyfriends in less than six months.”

“You just want to be sure that he is just as in love with you as you are with him.”

“Well,” Anne sighed, “If you say so.”

“I know you Anne. You are a control freak. Sometimes you have to let it go.Take the leap. Being hurt makes you stronger.”

“You sound so old.”

“I speak from the limited experience that I have. I leave in the moment, you plan your life from today, to the next two years. Life is like one of those bobbing dogs that people put–”

“Go with the roller coaster one, Iz.”

“Soyou understand?” Isabel asked.

“Of course I do, I am not stupid. I just like courtship.”

“Courtship?” Isabel asked not believing it, “Invite him over.”

“What? No!” 

“Invite him over, Anne. Put him in your world. See how he acts. Would that convince you to take the leap.”

“I do not intend to marry the guy Isabel. If I want a relationship, I want it to last.”

“But Anne. You are too young. I am too young, therefore, you are way too young to be in serious relationships.”

“I just– I don’t like that. I don’t understand why people are like that– like you. What do you find interesting in that? Falling in, then falling out. I want to always be in. Besides, he would probably go back–”

“You are psyching yourself out.” Isabel said as she grabbed her sister’s phone.

“I think he seems smitten by you. The way he is holding you speaks a lot. Think of now, Anne. Not two years before hand. Live in the moment. Enjoy it.” Isabel said as she tapped into the texting icon.

“What are you doing?” Anne asked.

“Sending some thanks, since you didn’t send any.”

“Thanks? I– he should be thanking me.”

“Don’t be such a snob Anne. Just–”

Isabel had send the message.

_-Thanks for tonight._

“Isabel, that was stupid.” Anne said as the phone chimed.

It was a text from Richard

- _What are you doing awake at this hour?_

“I am going to sleep.” Isabel smiled, “Tell him that you were being a girl with your sister.”

Anne shook her head, throwing a pillow to her sister.

Anne began to type a response when a call popped up on her screen.

It was Richard.

“Why are you calling me?” Anne yawned, trying to sound as if she was tired.

“That is a beautiful way to answer me.” Richard said, “I am calling you because you texted me. I much prefer to listen to your voice than to read. Also I took my contacts out and I cannot find my glasses.”

“You use glasses?” Anne asked.

“I do. Yes. Only when I am on my own. I was teased as a kid.”

“I want to see you with glasses. Send me a picture.”

“I said that I cannot find my glasses.” Richard said.

“Then goodnight!” Anne said, hanging up the phone.

“Anne!” Richard yelled, a grunt coming afterwards. His glasses were on his nightstand. He was just too tired to get them. He sighed, taking strength on it and looking for the phone.

“Oh dear God!” He sighed as he put his glasses on, “Why am I doing this?”

He took a picture of himself, a selfie and send it to Anne.

Anne’s phone chimed and she smiled when he saw him. It was funny. Adorable. His hair was everywhere. He look a little sleepy, and she could see that he had the covers up to his chest.

-I like your sheets

When Richard saw the text, he called her instead. Anne was a little annoyed. She liked texting.

“What are you wearing?” Richard asked her.

“What?”

“What are you wearing?”

“Fabrics.” Anne said vaguely.

“Funny. Do you sleep in shirt and pants? Baby-dolls? Underwear? Naked?”

This was the reason why she liked texting. On texts she could think her answer for a few seconds, and avoid the awkward silence.

“And old t-shirt, usually.” Anne said, “Why would you ask me something like that?” 

“A man has to dream about pretty things. What are you doing tomorrow, Little Neville.”

“I said not to call me that, York!”

“I know, I just like how you sound when you say _York_.” Richard chuckled, “Seriously, Anne. What are your plans for tomorrow?”

“Well, it’s October, so I am going to get my Halloween costume.” Anne said.

“I’ll hate to spend my birthday alone.” Richard said.

“What?” Anne asked.

“I’ll hate to spend tomorrow alone. My birthday alone, I wouldn’t like that Anne.”

“You are turning what? 21?”

“22?”

“So you are five years older than me?” Anne asked.

“It would suck for me to sing _Happy Birthday, Richard_ on my own.” 

“Are you using a pity card? How do I know that your birthday is really tomorrow. Send me a picture of your Driver’s License.”

“No.”

“Then I don’t believe you.” Anne said.

“I was born on October 2 – which is actually today.”

“Send me a picture.” Anne said.

“No. I look horrible in that picture.” Richard argued.

“Then I don’t believe you.” Anne said.

“Okay fine!” Richard grunted, “You have to work on your trust issues.”

“You have to work with your grunting, you sound as if you were in pain.”

“Well, in my defense I have a little headache– I am going to hang up.”

The things he did for what? He knew he had some feelings for Anne. Love was not it yet. He felt attracted to her, and that attracting was growing into something else. But he really did not understand why he was getting out of bed and looking for his wallet to take a picture of his license.

“There?” Richard asked her, “Happy?”

Anne opened the message tab and opened the photo. He was not lying. His birthday was October 2, 1992.

“Happy birthday!” Anne said continuing to sing the song.

“Thanks!” He said when she finished, “You are the second person who sings to me today.”

“Who was the first? Your Mommy?” Anne teased.

It was actually his Mom who called him at 12:05am.

“No!” He shook his head, “Okay yes, it was Mom.”

“Aww, you are such a Mama’s boy!”

“And you are Daddy’s Little Spoiled Brat.”

“And proud!” Anne fought back, “I’ll have to ask Mom. Dad wont let me.”

“Then ask her. I’ll pick you up at 10:00am.”

“Hold on Cowboy, at 10:00 am I am still sleeping. Is a freaking Saturday.”

“I said, Anne, I’ll pick you up at ten. Now, goodnight. I had a beautiful time with you too. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Wait–”

Richard hung up the phone with a smile, forcing himself to go to sleep, but without a forced smile.   


 


	14. Chapter 14: Part I

Anne’s hair was not the only thing that was tangled. Her legs were tangled with her sheets. She felt comfortable. It was now late in the morning and she continued to sleep, while the doorbell continued to ring.

Her mother answered the door, and in their porch was a young man standing. Nan looked at him and smiled.

“What are you doing here?” Nan asked him.

“Mrs. Neville!” Richard gasped when she saw her.

“What are you doing here?” She asked him again.

“Anne– she told me. Today is my birth–”

“Anne is still asleep.” Nan said.

“I spoke with her.”

“Anne came late last night, you are well aware of that. She also spent the night with Isabel whispering like little girls.” Nan said as Isabel called for her, “Come on inside.”

Richard stepped in, following Nan. Nan told him to wait in the living room while she would see what Isabel wanted. Richard suddenly felt self-conscious. He asked himself why he was there. Why was he acting so impulsive and compelled to be always with her. In his head, if he was Anne, he would call the police and order a restriction order on himself.

Nan probably thought, in Richard’s mind, that he had an obsession with Anne. If this was with his sisters, he would have kicked out the guy from the house, and told him not to seen so desperate. Yet, he just wanted to be with her. He knew that his intentions were pure, and innocent (at least for now).

Nan came back, with Isabel behind her.

“What are you doing here?” Isabel asked him.

“Isabel.” Richard smiled.

“I am waiting for Anne. She told me to come back my ten.”

Isabel chuckled against her mother’s shoulder, “She told you that?”

Richard tilted his head, “Well, I told her that I would come byten.”

“Right!” Nan sighed. Nan’s eyes were mocking him a little bit. Judging him too. At least that was what he thought. The Beauchamp girls– he knew Anne’s mother was a Beauchamp, and Anne had her Mother’s eye form, and so did Isabel– all had the same eyes, and they were difficult to read. 

“I mean. Go ahead. Wake her up.” Nan said.

“Me?”

“I’ll wake her up.” Isabel smiled, “This would be fun.”

“Fun?” Richard asked.

“She doesn’t look as pretty during the morning. Her hair is everywhere.” Isabel teased him, making Richard to decide to remain silence.

Isabel knocked on Anne’s door, “Anoushka!” Isabel teased., “Anne!”

“Anoushka?” Richard asked Nan.

“They have names for each other.” Nan said as she pointed, “Come here. Sit.”

Richard followed Nan, and sat in the dining room.

“Did you have your breakfast?” Nan asked him.

In reality, he did not. But he did not want to bother her.

“I am not hungry, ma’am.” Richard smiled.

“You were saying something, and I interrupted you. Who’s birthday is it?” Nan asked.

“Mine.” Richard smiled, “Today is my birthday.”

“How old are you now?” Nan asked.

“Well, I am still 21. I turn 22 in around two hours.” Richard smiled. 

On the bathroom that she shared with Anne, Isabel looked for her dance hair pins to open the door of Anne’s room. Isabel was good when it came to those things. Isabel was sneaky.

Isabel could not see her sister in her big, white puffy bed. Anne was lost in her bed. Isabel climbed the bed and pulled the covers from her sister.

“What?” Anne grunted.

“There is someone downstairs.” Isabel said making Anne look at her.

“Does that someone has dark pretty curls and green eyes?” Anne asked with a smitten laugh.

“Does he has a brother?”

“Three brothers. Do you want one?” Anne asked.

“Are they handsome?” Isabel asked.

“Oh they are. There Edward, he has light brown hair, and he is charms. Then there’s George. There is Edmund, who Isabel, his is really handsome, and then is this George. I saw a picture of him and he looks like Richard a little bit.”

“I want a York for Christmas then.” Isabel said.

“It’s his birthday.” Anne sighed, “He asked me that since he is on his own in here, he could use my company on his birthday.”

“You didn’t tell me that yesterday.”

“Well, he told me. He called me later after the text and we talked. He asked me what I wore to bed.”

Isabel looked at her sister and saw her wearing only her underwear.

“I said a t-shirt.” Anne said before Isabel could say anything, “Do you know he wears glasses?” Anne asked, “I have a picture. Look!”

Anne looked for her phone, to show the picture to Isabel.

“He is kinda cute in that picture. Though it looks as he needed some sleep.”

“Yeah.”

“You shouldn’t make him wait.” Isabel said, “Not since it is his birthday.”

“Oh shut up. Waiting won’t kill him.” Anne smiled as she pulled Isabel in a hug.

“Oh God!” Isabel laughed, “You are so affectionate.”

“I love this.” Anne said, “I really enjoy having this kind of attention. I mean– _he_ asked _me_ if I could spend the day with him. Wasn’t– Isn’t that lovely.”

“Give him a good kiss, Anne. Tell him that you’ll be his girlfriend. It is the best birthday present that he could have.”

“I’ll give him a kiss, Isabel. That I will do, and maybe whisper something naughty on his ear.”

“Okay, I am not interested in your seduction methods.” Isabel laughed.

“Now get dressed.” Isabel pulled her out of the bed, “Birthday boy shouldn’t be kept waiting.”   


 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grey's Anatomy spoilers

Isabel might have told her sister that Birthday boy should not be kept waiting, but that was exactly what Anne did. She took her time to get out of bed, and then she spent some goof time in the shower. She washed her hair, and then soaped herself so much that she looked as if she was wearing a tight white unitard.

Downstairs, Nan looked at Isabel with a sigh, “Can you check on her?”

“No. I want to talk to Richard.” Isabel said.

“She probably drowned in her tub.” Richard sighed as helooked at the of coffee before he took a zip of coffee that Nan gave him. Isabel looked at him and laughed.

“If she did, it would mean more money for me to inherit.”

“That’s not funny.” Nan said to both Isabel and Richard as she walked to the stairs. It had been now almost forty minutes since Isabel had gone upstairs to wake up Anne. 

The eldest Anne knocked in the door of her daughter’s room and then turned the knob. There, she found her daughter blowdrying her hair.

“Didn’t you wash your hair yesterday, Anne?” Nan asked her.

“I did.”

“Then why the need to wash it again?”

“I just felt like it.” Anne said.

“I find that boy charming. What I do not like is that he comes here as if he was–”

“Mom. It is his birthday.”

“I thought that you– you need to tell me, at least, if you are going out.” Nan said.

“Well, I was going to tell you.”

“When?” Nan asked, “When you were getting into his car?”

“No. During breakfast.” Anne said.

“It is almost lunch now. Do you want me to make you something.”

“I believe that Richard would be pleased if he ate some homemade food by a mother.” Anne said, “Since it is his birthday.”

“You are a sneaky young lady.” Nan said.

“Would you?” Anne asked, “Please Mom. I really like him. I think.”

“You do?” Nan asked.

“I really do Mom. I mean, I like more than other boys I have liked.” Anne said, “I know that I didn’t tell you and that I should have told you. It just– he called me later during the night, and then well, he said that it was his birthday and that he would hate to spend it on his own.”

“Anne–”

“If I was in another city, and I was on my own. Would you like it to be on my own?”

“I’ll call your Dad and see what he thinks.”

“You don’t need Papa’s permission.”

“I know that.” Nan said, “I know that very well.”

“Then?”

“Well, we were going to take the both of you out. It has been a long time since we went to dinner, the four of us.”

“Mom please. I’ll be back before six.”

“Your Dad already made reservations.”

“Well, he is Richard Neville. I am sure he can push it after six.”

“I don’t understand this.”

“I just like him. He is a nice person.” Anne said.

Nan sighed, “I want you back at five. I am not going to cook for him. Go on.”

“Why not?”

“Because I only cook for my daughters and my husband. If he wants to, then I have to invite him. While you are out, get your costume. Take Isabel along with the two of you. It depresses me to see her always hanging around.”

“Isabel? Mom, are you serious? ”

“Your sister needs to be around more humans.” Nan said, “Get her to go with you, or you are not going anywhere.”

“But why Mom?”

“Your sister needs to get out. I fear that she may be loosing her socialising skills.”

Anne shook her head as she turned off the blow drier.

“No!” Anne said to her Mother, “Isabel is staying.”

 

* * *

 

Once out of the door, and inside the car, Anne teased Richard.

“Did you knocked your head?”

“Not funny.” He said.

“Oh it was yesterday.” Anne said, “Really funny.”

“Do not tease me, Anne.”

“By now you must know that teasing is one of my many talent.” Anne said.

“Do not tease me Little Neville. I bite back too.” Richard said giving her wink, “Hard.”

“You are showing your true self to me, aren’t you York? Should I be afraid?”

“Should I be afraid of you?”

“Oh stop it already, Richard. What are you doing today?” Anne asked, “Or is this another conquest of yours?”

The way Anne was crossing her arms towards him made him wonder if she would ever stop her game. 

“Just buckle up.” Richard said as he started the car.

“Where are we going?” Anne asked as he started to drive, “I have to be back before five.” 

“I know. It may sound lame, but–”

“Oh my God! I need to get you a cake.” Anne said, “Some balloons too. Oh God! I have no present–”

“Stop it!” Richard laughed, “You don’t have to get me anything.”

“No. I have to!” Anne said, “Everyone should have a present in their birthday.”

“No I don’t.” Richard said.

“Oh shut up, of course you do. If it was my birthday, I would be furious.”

He raised his eyebrows in question. It made him laugh. Of course Anne would mind.

“Let me get you something.”

“It is not necessary.” Richard said, “It really isn’t.”

“I feel bad now.” Anne said, “I should have made you a birthday card– it is your fault!” Anne said slapping his arm.

“Do not slap the driver!” Richard said, “I could make the car crash. How is this even my fault?”

“You should have told me it was your birthday. You should have told me that your birthday was coming soon. I would have made something nice for you.”

Richard smiled at her, feeling a little pity since he could see Anne was a little embarrassed by everything. He reached for her hand and pressed it against his lips.

“It is okay. Don’t worry.”

“I am sorry!” Anne said.

“Don’t fret.” Richard said as he stopped in the red light.

“I promise I’ll get you something. I still I have to get my costume–”

“It is okay, Anne. It really is.”

“I’ll get you something, Richard. I promise I will.”

“It is okay. I know you will.” Richard said taking her hand, “It is not necessary.”

“Everyone should get a present in their birthday. At least one.”

Richard smiled as the light turned green. He would gladly accept a kiss from her. He would accept if she cuddled with him. Of course, he did not tell her that. It would have been inappropriate, but he was dying to kiss her again. She was playful, a real teaser. When they kissed, she would hover for at least five seconds. Then, she would peck his lips and travel to his neck. In reality, they had only had a few deep kisses in which she would suck on his lips. He wanted one of those. After all, it was his birthday.

“I think I will have mine.” Richard said, “Where do you want to go?”

“Can we go to your place?” Anne asked.

“Are you serious?”

“Well, yes. I like cuddling.” Anne teased.

“I am all for cuddling.” Richard said, “With you. In the couch.”

“Would you make a stop there?” Anne asked, suddenly changing the subject, making Richard feel awkward..

“I don’t need a birthday cake.” He said clearing his throat.

“You don’t, but I want one.” Anne said, “You’ll get your birthday cake, and some balloons.”

“I am not a five year old. I do not need balloons.”

“I said stop there!” Anne laughed.

“There is nothing more pretty that you being bossy and laughing at the same time.”

“Chocolate or vanilla?” Anne asked.

“I don’t care.”

“Tell me.”

“Which one you like?” Richard asked.

“It is not my birthday.” Anne said.

“I know. I just want to which one you like.”

“Chocolate!” Anne sighed.

“Vanilla then.” Richard smirked.

“Then chocolate.” Anne said.

“Which was my first choice.”

“Now you are getting vanilla.” Anne said.

“You are turning 22, right?”

“Are you going to have them write _Happy 22nd Birthday Richard_?” 

“In fact I am.” Anne said as he took the exit to the supermarket.

“There is a parking space right there.” Anne said.

“This is not necessary.” 

“Oh shut up! I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Back? I am going with you.” Richard laughed.

“No. It will be a surprise. Stay here.”

“I promise that I will not look.” Richard said, “I have to buy some stuff too.”

“What?” Anne asked.

“My dog needs food.”

“You have a dog?”

“Yeah.I have one.”

“What’s his name?”

“Gareth.” Richard said.

“Gareth?” Anne said as she got out of the car.

“Like the knight.” Richard said.

“Oh!” Anne gasped as she slammed the door so hard that Richard wondered if she had shattered the window.

“I once had a dog.” Anne said. “I named her Bella first, but Dad didn’t like it.”

“Why?” Richard asked as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to kiss the top of her head.

“Because that was Isabel’s nickname. Bella.”

“That’s mean.” Richard laughed.

“I think it was smart. I did not liked Isabel very much when Papa got me the dog. It was a Cocker Spaniel, and well, she was pretty, and I liked the name Bella for her. Isabel had been mean towards me so I decided to call the dog Bella.”

“How was she named?”

“I ended up calling her Lady.”

“Like–”

“Yes like Lady.”

“What happened to her?” Richard asked.

“Dad accidentally hit her with the car. I left the garage door open and she got hurt real bad. The rose bushes on the patio is where is buried.

“I am sorry.”

“Don’t worry. I was ten years old when it happened.” Anne said, “I am well over it. I will like to have another one. Call her Bella.”

“Bella?”

“Yes, after Isabel.”

 

* * *

 

 

Richard kept his promise that he wouldn’t look at the cake. He told her that he would wait for the car with his eyes closed. They went on separate ways. He went to get the food for Gareth, while she went to order the cake. She ordered it, and before she payed, she quickly went to the cards aisle and got him a Birthday Card for him. It was a simple one that she chose. It had a girl giving a boy a kiss, and on top it said _Happy Birthday_ and on the inside it said _I wish you a good day!_

When she heard her name, she went back to the bakery and payed and then she remembered to but the candles. She decided not to buy the balloons, but instead she got him the card. When she saw Richard waiting in the car, she laughed because he did not had his eyes closed. He was waiting for her outside of the car.

“Vanilla or Chocolate?” Richard asked her.

“I don’t know.” Anne said, “You’ll have to cut the cake to know.”

“Not funny. Tell me.”

“Get inside the car.” Anne said.

Richard found himself smirking with pleasure to Anne’s orders which he obeyed.

“Open the trunk.”

“It will get ruined.” Richard started, “The road to my place is pretty rough. I promise that I wont look. Here. You can cover it with my coat. It is chilly, but I’ll survive.”

“You’ll get sick.” Anne said, “It is okay.”

“Let me help you.” 

“I can do it.”

Richard looked at her as she stubbornly got inside the car with the box on her hands. He didn’t know how she managed it, but she did.

“Do you have Netflix?” Anne asked.

“I do. But I prefer to cuddle with you.”

“Of course you do.” Anne said, “I am adorable.”

“You’re hot.” Richard whispered under his breath.

“Excuse me?” Anne asked.

“Did I said that aloud?” Richard asked not daring to look at her.

“If I didn’t have this on my lap I would give you a peck.”

“Where?” 

“You’ll never know.” Anne winked.

 

* * *

 

 

Anne knew the place where Richard was staying, she didn’t know exactly which of the flats he was at.When they entered, she saw Gareth who started to sniff at her. The dog was big, and tall, almost pushing Anne over.

“Gareth down!” Richard yelled, “He gets like this always when he meets new people.”

“He is big!” Anne said.

“He is big, but he is as gentle as his height. He must be hungry. I fed him this morning his biscuits, which is why he is hungry.”

“How old where you when you got him?” Anne asked.

“I got him when I came here.” 

“Why?” Anne asked.

Richard felt embarrassed for what he was about to say, but it was the truth. After growing up in a big household, he felt alone when he left for college. Now that he was helping Edward in another city with the bank, he felt more alone. Lonely. He knew a few people there. There was a girl from college who was from there, and there were the people who he had become friends with at the bank. And there was Anne of course.

“Company.” Richard said, “I don’t like being alone.”

Anne placed the cake in the table before she asked Richard why.

“Then why are you here?” 

“I already told you why.” Richard laughed as he kneeled, gently taking hold of Gareth to guide him to the little patio outside.

“Are you sure?” Anne asked when he came back

“Well,” Richard sighed, “I like it here.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am enjoying myself.” Richard said, “You are here.”

Anne blushed at his words which made her look down.

“So what do you want to do?” Richard asked.

“It is your birthday.” Anne said, “What do you want to do? I have to be back at five. I also need to tell you that I have never done this before.” Anne blurted out.

“What?”

“Going to a guy’s place. A guy which I think I like.”

Richard sat next to her and pulled her to him

“I wont try anything on you Anne. My intentions are healthy and good. M intentions for today are to have a nice day, since it is my birthday. The only thing I will try is to kiss you. In fact, I will not try. I am going to kiss you. Right now.”

“Right now?” Anne asked.

“I am claiming my birthday gift.” Richard said making her laugh.

“I am getting you a real gift.” Anne said.

“Yeah right, just give me a kiss now.” Richard smiled sweetly, “I promise that I will- we both will –”

At first, for the first few seconds he didn’t know what had hit him. He realized that he had not been hit. He had been kissed. Normally he was doing the kissing. Anne had kissed him now after saying that she did not felt comfortable if he had some different expectations of what could come from them together.

He kissed her back as he proceeded to push her back to the pillows of the sofa.

“What are you doing?” Richard asked her.

“I do not know. I have never done this. I am hungry. I haven’t eaten breakfast. Can we watch a movie?”

“That was a really nice kiss that you gave me.” Richard laughed before giving her another kiss in her cheek. Anne felt a little lost, but she enjoyed it when she rubbed her nose against his.

“You have a very soft face.” Richard said.

“Is that a compliment?” Anne asked.

“Yes. It is soft. Your nose is pretty too.”

“You have a nose fetish?” Anne asked him making him laugh against her face.

“That is funny, but no. I just think that you have a pretty nose.”

“I have my Father’s nose. Therefore, Richard, you like my Dad’s nose.”

“Okay that’s not what I– you said that you were hungry. I have some leftovers from a few days ago. I can order something if you want.”

“Whatever you have in there.”

“I make some mean club sandwishes.” Richard smiled. “BLTs.”

“Okay.” Anne smiled as Richard kissed her cheek before standing up. He cooked with ease. Maybe after living on his own he picked up that skill as survival, which made her wonder if she would be able to do that next year. He asked her about if she had submited her college applications, and she nodded.

“I submitted the one.” Anne said, “Only the one.”

“You are kidding, right?”

“I am being very serious. If I do not attend that university I will not attend college next year.”

“That’s not very smart.” Richard said, “I have faith that you will get there, but you should have some other options. Safe schools.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Anne said, “I already had this conversation with my parents and we argued. I do not want to argue with you.”

“I am sorry.”

“It is okay. I just don’t want to talk about it.”

Richard instantly noticed that she had changed. She was now tense, and she seemed a little annoyed. It was not a smart decision for her to make, only to apply to one school. She was stubborn, and with Harvard’s acceptance rate it was not smart not to apply to other schools. He decided to change the subject, and told her to turn on the TV. She logged on to Netflix, and she asked him what he wanted to see, but she ended up selecting Grey’s Anatomy. One of his guilty pleasures.

“You know who got me to watch that show?” Richard asked her, “My Mother. She was all for Dr. Sloan.”

“Who wasn’t!” Anne sighed.

“Wasn’t?” Richard asked.

“He died.”

“What?!” 

“Oh my God, you are not there yet. Of course, Lexi is alive–”

“No!” Richard sighed with the knife on his hand, “Don’t– not Lexi. When? Why? How?”

“I will not– I ruined it for you.”

“They are dead. They cannot be dead. You are lying.”

“You are taking it worse that my Isabel.” Anne laughed as he opened the fridge, taking out a soda for her and a beer for him.

“You are going to drink a beer? Why do I don’t get one?”

“For three reasons. First, you are under 21. Second, you spoiled my favourite couple. Third, I needed it. They die?”

“Yes. In a planecrash. Ariz–”

“Shut up!” Richard laughed throwing at her the kitchen sponge.

“I am sorry! I cannot– it’s been a year.” Anne said.

“As you can see, I am behind. I am on the eight season. What happens to Arizona?”

“You don’t want to know.”

“Does she dies too?”

“No.”

“At least!”

“She has her leg amputate. Callie has to do it. Otherwise Arizona could die.”

“Okay, turn that off. I do not– haven’t you heard of spoilers.”

“You asked me!” Anne smiled.

“But still! You should have lied and told me that they didn’t die. Oh my! No Lexi–”

“Christina is leaving the show.”

“Do you want me to drive you home?”

“No!”

“Then stop spoiling it for me! And stop laughing. I know that you are just doing it to tease me.”

“You look funny when you get mad.”

“I am not mad!” Richard sighed as he gave her the plate and soda, “I am just disappointed. Why do the old good characters always die?”

“Because,” Anne sighed, “that is how it rolls!”

Their conversation continued. Anne ended up telling him all about the show, and how they were now on the tenth season. He could not believe it. Though he felt happy for April. The girl deserved something good in her life.

“And she got the best.” Anne smiled, “That guy . . . phew!”

“Who is more handsome?”

Anne laughed at his question.

“You are. How about we sing you Happy Birthday? It is almost four now, and I should be earlier. I must get dressed.”

“Do not leave me here alone!” Richard complained as he pulled her to him to give her kisses in the neck, all the way to her lips.

“I am already in trouble. I told my Mom I would get my costume.”

“I know!” He sighed, “I am just kidding. I wish you could stay. I like being around you.”

“So do I!” Anne said, “You are something, Richard.”

“So are you. You are something!” Richard said as he snaked his arms around her waist.

Anne took a deep breath and sighed, gently rubbing his hands which were drumming his fingers against her belly button, “How about you go to your room and you wait in there until I prepare the cake. I have to lighten up the candles.

“You didn’t buy 22 candles, right?”

“Just go in there. I’ll call you.”

She had indeed bought the twenty-two candles. The one that sparked. When he came out, she had turned of the lights and she covered his eyes with her hands.

He had never had someone sing to him on his ear. She sang to him Happy Birthday in his ear. It was personal, and when she finished, she kissed his cheek, then his lips.

Richard started to blow on the candles, but they just kept lighting up.

“Are these the trick candles?” Richard asked.

“They are always worth the extra five dollars!” Anne laughed as she took out her phone, and took a picture of him.

“Give me!” Richard said, “I want one with you.”

The picture he took had him with one of his arms around her giving her a kiss. Then, the other picture was of Anne taking frosting in her hand and putting it on his nose and lips. Richard made her kiss him in the lips. It was the way he preferred to be cleaned.

“Does this makes me your boyfriend?” He asked her as she started to cut the cake.

“You really want to?” Anne asked.

“That is a silly question Anne!” Richard laughed.

“Well, I’ll tell you later.” Anne said, “Now I want to try the cake before you drop me off.”

The ate was moist, and it clearly was tasty. It was Vanilla, much to Richard’s pleasure since he liked Vanilla. Anne excused herself and went to the bathroom where she took the birthday card out and wrote something on it. She quickly sealed it, and left it there.

When he dropped her off, he asked her again, but she didn’t answer. Instead, she said that there was a birthday card somewhere in his house. When he got back, he looked everywhere, only to find it in the bathroom. He opened it with a smile and he began to read the part that it was in her handwriting.

_Happy Birthday to the guy who makes my heart skip a beat lately. Consider this a yes, York. Yes, this makes us boyfriend and girlfriend. Don’t fuss about it. Don’t tell my Dad. I’ll tell him myself._

_XOXO Anne_

He found himself smiling when he looked at his reflection on the mirror.

It was there when he realized that what he felt towards her could actually be called love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coment please! Let me know what you think :)


	16. Chapter 16

“I am not joking. We are going out!” Richard said as he spoke over the phone with Edward.

“So you had a nice birthday?”

“I am telling you, I am never getting out of this own. Never. Well, for Grad School, maybe. I could do internet courses or transfer to the university here. I think I am in love. She is amazing, Edward. She smells so sweet, and she is so kind under that bitchy face that she has to scare and freak out everyone at the bank.”

“Is she a good kisser?”

“She does this thing with her lips on my neck. God, I think I got hard everytime she did that.”

“That’s too much information, Richard. Though I am happy for you.”

“I want Mom to meet her. I think Mom will like her.”

“Don’t tell her that she makes you hot, though. She will give Anne the ‘you are a dirty whore’ eyes.”

“Of course I wont tell her that. I don’t even know why I told you that. I am so excited. I don’t why. I– ever since Catherine I thought that it would be really hard for me to actually find someone who gets me, you know?”

“I am not a psychologist, Richard!” Edward sighed, “I am happy, but be careful. How old is she? Sixteen?”

“Seventeen.”

“She’s a minor. You are 22.”

“I wont do anything foolish, trust me.”

“I am telling you as a brother to take it slow. You tend to dive in and then think. Also, as your boss, don’t ruin this.”

“I don’t dive in.”

“You do. When you were seven you gave a girl in your class a flower and you wanted to get stung by a bee.”

“I was seven, and she said yes. I had just seen _My Girl_ , and I thought that dying was romantic.” Richard laughed as he remembered.

“Bring her next weekend.”

“I don’t want her to freak out, Edward.”

“Of course!” Edward sighed with sarcasm, “We are so scary.”

“Yes. I want her to truly be in love with me before she meets our family.”

“Shouldn’t you wait at least a month before thinking of meeting the parents?”

“I know. I just feel like I know her from ever.” Richard said.

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

“I am supposed, but not yet. It is too early.”

“It is nine.”

“Eight, actually. There is an hour difference between us, brother.” Richard said.

“What are you exactly doing?” Edward asked her.

“I am here waiting to catch a glimpse of a little bird who told me she left her graphic calculator in her Papa’s office.”

“So you rose early from bed just to see her?” Edward asked as someone entered his office, “Where does she has your balls hidden?”

“My balls are where they are supposed to be, brother. Give kisses to Mom. I got to go. My little bird has landed and she is with quite hurry. I must delay her.”

“Richard–”

Edward couldn’t believe his brother. He would expect this from his other brothers, but never from his baby brother. He smiled, Little Richard was growing into a man.

 

Anne looked through her Father’s desk, leaving a little mess behind. She had a test in a her first period and she wouldn’t make it without her calculator. Her phone rang, it was her father telling her to hurry. He leaned over the doorframe as she kneeled with her head inside the drawer.

“I know it is somewhere here!” Anne said to her Dad over the phone, “Well you have a mess in here . . . don’t tell me that this is your way to organize things– I found it. You still have– Dad I’m on my way.”

Anne had not seen him since Saturday. Her Father had taken her sister, mother and her to dinner on Saturday, and then on Sunday, they went to visit her Uncle upstate.

Richard tried to give him a cool smile, but he ended up choking with his own saliva when he said hello to her.

“What are you doing here so early?” Anne asked him.

“Work.” He said simply.

“Dad’s not even here.”

“You told me you will come early here so I came early to catch a glimpse of you.”

“We talked, yesterday.” Anne smiled, “I also received the Good Morning text.”

“I also received your ‘Never text me at 6:30. I still had ten more minutes to sleep’ text.”

“I have to go!” Anne said, “I have a math test in like fifty minutes. I have to go over some exercises that I get confused for some off reason.”

Richard smiled at her as Anne she stood up.

“I am sure you will do great. You are very smart.”

“I know.”

“And gorgeous.” He added.

It was awkward between them. He wanted to hug her, and kiss her but it wouldn’t okay. She was in a hurry, and it wasn’t the appropriate time.

“I got to go.” Anne smiled at him as she took his hand. She was a little nervous. She had never had a boyfriend before.He was her first boyfriend. They had kissed before, but it was now different, or at least in her head.

“I know.” Richard said, “I don’t want you to be late. Before you go,” Richard started, “have you told your Dad?”

Anne shook her head, “I haven’t.”

“Your Mom?”

Anne nodded as she walked out the door with Richard behind her, “I will tell him.”

“Good!”

“I gotta go now.” Anne said. Richard noted the nervousness that was taking over Anne. So he decided to make the first move. He took her free hand and pulled her to him before kissing her tenderly on the lips. Anne instantly closed her eyes as she took it in. She had clearly shaved. His aftershave was fresh, and it was refreshing to smell. It had a touch of mint, and it was really manly at the same time.

Anne smiled right after they heard approaching footsteps.

“What are you doing tonight?” Richard asked her before kissing her cheek once more.

“I have to tell Dad first.”

“Right!” Richard smiled, “Are you coming here after school?”

“Yep. I am behind on my hours here, and if I want credit for graduation I have to complete the hours.”

“Then I’ll see you in about eight hours.”

“Yep!”

Anne walked away with a smile on her face. When her Father saw her, he asked why she was happy. She just said because she felt like it. When he dropped her off, and decided to tell him there. He wouldn’t make a scene in there. 

So before closing the door, she told him to roll down the window.

“Need money?” Her dad asked her as he looked for his wallet. Anne accepted the cash. 

“Are you okay, sweetheart?”

“York’s my boyfriend. Bye!”  


 


	17. Chapter 17

York is my boyfriend.

York is my boyfriend.

York is my boyfriend.

“Excuse me?”

Before he could say anything else, Anne had entered the building. By the time he had realized it, Anne was already in her classroom. He called his wife. 

“I think I am having a heart attack.” Richard said, “I just dropped off Anne. She has a boyfriend? She just left me with those words, not really caring if I had taken my heart medication.”

Nan just laughed, “You are not on any blood pressure medication.”

“I think I need some now? She is dating? She did not even told me? Since when Annie dates?”

“She has stopped dating books, and has finally started dating a real boy.”

“He is not a boy.” Richard said, “He is a man! He is four years older than her.”

“Five.” Anne corrected him.

“Since when is this happening? I should have– those boys have fame. My little girl. Since when this has been going on?”

“They have been seeing each other for sometime now. As a couple, this weekend. My love please, be kind to the Richard.”

“I think I am going to cry.” Richard sighed, “I am having some heart pain.”

“Just keep it under control.” Anne smiled as she went through Anne’s room, leaving some of her clean laundry in her bed.She laughed when she saw a printed picture of her daughter and the Richard that was making her Richard go mad.

“Why are you laughing?” Richard asked as he drove.

“He has dreamy eyes.” 

“Please, not you too!” Richard sighed.

“The boy has manners.”

“Stop calling him boy.” Neville said, “At his age I only had one thing in mind.”

“Getting me in bed?” His wife asked him.

“Exactly, and I succeded. A few months later, we had Isabel.”

“I was older, and not as smart as our Anne is, but go ahead, frigthen him a little bit.”

“I am looking forward to that so much.” 

His wife laughed, she certainly knew that her husband would take all the pleasure he could. Just as he had done with Isabel’s boyfriends. 

***

Richard York was looking through the resume through the resume on some of the applicants for the new Neville and York new joint bank. He was talking to a Stanley, who seemed a little bit fake. He kept with the conversation though he had thrown his application to the trash can.

“We’ll take you under consideration.”

With that he finished the call and crossed the number off the contact list. 

Then he heard his name, “York! In my office. Now!”’

 He sighed. The last thing in his mind was that it had to do with Anne. He thought that it was something to do with Edward. There were some disagreements, and he was the one dealing with them.

“There is no need to tell.” York said, “I am right there. That’s my office. Yelling makes the employees feel nervous.”

Neville had closed the curtains of the window and told him to sit.

“Shut up and sit York. I do not give a damn about your Feng Shui work thing.”

“I know about you and Anne. I do not like it. I have three precious things in this life. Those are my wife, my Little Bella and my Little Anne. When you have daughters, you are pleased when they are moody once a month.”

Richard closed his eyes. That was a little bit funny. All he could thing off was of a really grumpy Anne telling everyone not to speak to her. But at the same time he felt a little played. He begged Anne to tell him when she told her dad. 

“Richard—”

“I am talking you insolent—”

“I have good intentions towards Anne!” York interrupted, “I swear it. I prom—”

“Good intentions? Don’t be insolent, York. As if you were not interested in getting into my daughter’s skirt. Look, I am not happy about this.” 

York looked down at the floor and then up to Neville, “Look, I guess I should have spoken to you about Anne.”

“You think? She is a child. She is only seventeen years old. You are old enough to be—” Neville didn’t know what to say. Certainly Richard was not old enough to be her uncle, or her Father. He was old enough to be his brother but that was not a good example, “The point is,” Richard Neville said shaking his head, “Anne is my baby girl. She has always been so kind to me. She obeys, and she does as she is told. She is a good girl. If you touch her, with her wanting or not wanting I swear that I will make you pay. She is a good girl, and she has far more important things to do that to lose her time with you. Your work here is almost done. Have you told her that?”

Richard had not told her about that. He had been hoping to persuade his brother to allow him to stay or give him a job in the human resources field in the new area. 

“I may have a job offer form my brother that will allow me to stay here.” Richard York invented that. His brother wanted him down at York. He knew he would eventually succeed. 

“Do you?” Richard Neville asked, “As what?”

“I don’t know yet. Look, I am sorry that I offended you. Your wife seemed as if she was fine with it! Besides, Anne is no child. She is the most scheming, and ambitious creature I have seen in this world. I have been trying to persuade her to apply to other schools but she wont. In fact, you will see a forty-five minute conversation from yesterday when you get the bill, and it was me telling her about some other schools. I have the bests of intentions towards Anne. I know that I am older than her, but she is not a fourteen year old. She is mature for her age, and she knows what she wants. She wants to be my girlfriend, and I wont lie. I adore her. She is special, and I need something special in my boring and ordinary life. She is special. She makes me smile while I make her laugh.”

“I do not want her going to your lair. If you are going to see her, it will be in my house with my wife or I present. I don’t want her in your office alone. If she is going to go in, I want the door open. Do you understand me?”

Richard nodded. He was not going to fight about it. He should have told Anne to let him tell her Father.

“I do.”

“Now go. Your presence is making me feel hazy. Go. Off you go. Do something productive. Fix the mess that your brother did. Show me options. Prove yourself capable and worthy.”

Richard bit his lip. He would have flipped out but since he was Anne’s father, he remained calmed and smiled before he turned around and left. Closing the door after he was out of Neville’s office, he sighed. He felt as if he had gone through war for some odd reason.

“Are you feeling well, sir?” 

That was one of Neville’s receptionists, “You look a little pale.”

Richard smiled as shook his head. All he wanted to do now was to stay in his office and understand what just had happened.

Entering his office’s door, oddly enough he wished to be at York since Neville wouldn’t be there, but if he was there, Anne wouldn’t have been. He wouldn’t have met her.

Sitting in his chair, he felt his phone buzzing on his pocket.

A text message . . . from Anne.

_A:Hey, I wanted to give you the heads up. I told Daddy. Wear armour._

Richard looked at the text, not knowing if he should laugh or bite his lip.

R: _This information would have been very useful ten minutes ago_.

_A: How did it go?_

_A: Guessing it went well since you still are able to text._

_R: Aren’t you in class? Aren’t you taking an exam?_

_A: Teacher is sick. Me= happy. Now seriously, how did it went?_

_R: There are some conversations that you shouldn’t worry about. Don’t worry. You might just have to wear a chastity belt and a GPS tracker, Little Annie._

A: I’ll call you during lunch. ILY.

 

Richard could not help it but to smile at her last text. He replied just like she did, "Ok. ily"

Richard Neville on the other hand could not stay still. All he could think of was Anne alone with York. He was defiling her, and his little flower no longer his innocent baby.

He didn't know what was happening to him. He felt as if he wanted to cry. He was Richard Neville. He did not cried often. He called his wife.

His Nan always knew what to do.

"Oh Nan. I do not know what to do." He cried when his wife answered the phone, "It didn't go as I planned. The bastard is perfect!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments please!
> 
> I wanted to to make them different. Usually Warwicks makes Richard dead with fear.


	18. Chapter 18

For Richard York, working with Neville became a little harder in the days that followed. It was as if he was in school, and there was a professor that he was dying to please. It was really hard to actually get a word from him. Richard dismissed him, and talked to him indifferently; not the way he used to talked to him and joke.

He had not told Anne about it since he didn’t want to bother her, and after all, it was his problem with her Dad. He talked daily with Anne, and saw her in the office while she learned the ropes of her Father’s bank. To him, there was nothing sexier than a young woman who knew how to manage numbers, and how to guide a room.

“I think you look really hot when you are sitting on your Father’s chair while checking spreadsheets.” Richard smiled.

The door from his office was wide open; just as Neville requested.

Anne smiled at his flattery, “Thank you!”

“So,” Richard asked as he wrote an email to his brother, attaching to him some documents that needed to be faxed with his signature, “do you think it would be too much to ask your Dad to spare you tonight?”

“That wouldn’t be a good idea.” Anne said, “He’s angry that I spend too much time on my phone, talking Vero, you!”

“When we talk during the night, you end up falling asleep.”

“I have been busy. I actually printing school work earlier. My printer is acting up. Also, Isabel and I spend last night using my colour ink in the silliest way possible. We made a collage of our favourite celebrities. I also printed out picture. It awful quality but it is okay for now.”

“I should take you to a photo booth. Take silly pictures there. I can drop you at your house back at seven. You have dinner at seven thirty, do you not?”

“You should come to dinner.” Anne said, “Mama is baking chicken pot pies from scratch to celebrate that Isabel is doing much better with her knee. You should come.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose.” Richard said, “You know, you father looks at me as—” He stopped talking, he didn’t want to complain about her Father to her.

“Has he said something to you?” Anne asked, “Has he— what did he say?”

“Notihng. Don’t— it was nothing.”

He saw the little frown in her forehead which made him instantly stand from his seat and sit besides her. “I shouldn’t have said anything. I spoke without thinking. I am sorry. I did not mean to upset you.”

“What did he said?” Anne asked, “He can be mean.”

But Richard shoo his head, he would not tell to Anne.

“He has mistreated you, he has right?”

Richard looked to the outside to see if Neville was inside his office. He closed the door when he saw that he wasn’t there, “Now look at me silly. Your father will never make it easy. In my experience, they never do so I am not walking on unknown territory.”

He kissed her cheek and then gave her a peck on her lips.

“But tell me the truth, what did he said?”

“It does not matter, okay?”

“Then come to dinner tonight if it doesn’t matter. You’ll make it bearable.”

“I don’t wish to impose Anne.”

“You will not be, and if you are well, then he should remain silent. Please, you have not really met my Mother. She is quite amazing, and her cooking . . . it is heavenly. You told me you eat almost every night takeouts. You should come, have some real food where you _actually_ have to do dishes.”

“Me?” Richard asked, “Do dishes?”

“Yes! You have been eating out of boxes for how long have you been here?”

Again, he kissed her. This time sucking on her lower lip, “Okay then!” Richard sighed, “I’ll go, but if only you sit by my side and you rub your feet against my ankles.”

Another kiss was stolen, but this time it was Anne who acted as the thieve.

Anne rubbed her nose against Richard before she stood.

“I should go then.” Anne said, “Tell Mama that you are coming. She’ll be pleased.”

“Wait!”

He pulled her to him and pushed her against the door softly kissing her in the lips. Then Anne heard her name being called by her Father. Richard quickly pushed away from her allowing her to go. She left, and he could not help it but to smile while he leaned against the door of his office.

He then heard the knocking, which instantly made his snap out of his daydream.

Neville!

He was starting to dislike the man.

“Yes?” Richard asked.

“Why is your door close?”

“I like working with my door closed.” Richard said to him, “Fewer distractions.”

Neville looked at him. He felt the need to throw him out of his bank, out of his business. Neville thought that his face, once who he did not ind seeing, was now smug.

“Where’s Anne?”

“She is not here as you can see. That is why the door is closed, _sir_.”

Neville felt no truth in his words. He pushed him out of the way and looked under the desk.

“She surely isn’t there.” Richard said, “Nor is she is the closet or in the drawers.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Richard said.

“Did I say something funny?” Neville asked.

“No.”Richard said, “Is just that I do not like that you talk to me as if there was no self control in me. I know how to behave. I am not a dog that mounts on the first skirt that he sees. I am— I know very well how to behave. My mother raised an gentleman.”

“So did my Mother, but I still found my ways to entertain my hands. You do not fool me, I do know that you have stolen kisses from my daughter in this office. I was your age once. I remember going mad with desire.”

Richard York shook his head, “God this is disturbing.”

“She is still a little—”

“I was looking for you Mr. Neville. Your dear wife wishes to know when we’ll be coming home.”Anne had interrupted them.

“As usual, we’ll be there at six.” Neville said, 

“Oh!” Anne gasped.

“What is it?” Neville asked her. 

“Is just that she invited Richard.” Anne said, “She wants us earlier than six. I am also hungry.”

Neville shook his head, “She what?”

“She invited Richard.” Anne repeated. Richard felt odd. They were looking at each other; as if he was not standing there.

Neville looked at the younger Richard in the room and sighed before looking at the hour in his wrist.

It was four thirty.

“Dad I am hungry. Can we go now?”

He had work to do. At least an hour of work.

“We still have work to do.” Her Father said, “You need to wait.”

Again, poor Richard York felt like wallpaper.

“No Dad. Mom wants us there like last year. Move the two of you!”

Neville sighed, and left. He was clearly not amused by his wife extending an invitation to Richard. Since he couldn’t see an imperfection in Richard, he was trying to create one. He was in the process of fabricating one. He was furious. Usually, Halloween was a family holiday. Now, Anne told him that she was going to go to meet Richard’s sister and have dinner with them in a restaurant. On Halloween, you do not have dinner. You have desserts; candy to make your belly ache!

“Why do I feel like I am walking into a lion’s den?” Richard asked her, “I shouldn’t come to dinner. Maybe lunch other day with your Mom?”

“No.” Anne said, “Mom’s wants you.”

“Am I to be you Jiminny Cricket, Pinnochia? You were the one who invited me.”

Anne smiled. It was true, a hundredth percent true. “Yeah, but I knew he would not say a word if I said that Mama was the one who insisted.” She took his hand making him pull away.

“Let me send this email to Edward quickly.” Richard said as he walked to his computer, “If I don’t send this, your Dad will have my ass back home.”

The quick sound of him typing lasted for at least a minute before he grabbed his coat and turned off the lights.

People now looked at him differently. At first, they looked at him as a friend. They now looked at him as if he was a male version of Anne, and he felt it when he walked out from his office with Anne.

“You want me to drive you?” Richard asked her.

“Can I drive?” She asked, making Richard say to her no.

“You aren’t ready to drive my car. That car is too expensive for a seventeen year old to drive.” He said it to her kindly, but he noted Anne’s hidden frown.

“I’ll tell Dad that I am going with you.”

Richard did not have that many things to do at his place. It was certainly an evening that he wold remember. How many re-runs had he seen? He had completed the extra work that he promised Anne. Which reminded him to give it to her when he got there.

He reached for it and gave it to her.

“You actually did it?” Anne asked.

“I am a man of word, Anne. If I said I would, I meant it.”

Anne opened it, and saw that it was well written; with proper citations, margins, font and size letter.

“This isn’t a work from your previous school work, right?”

“I might have used old references, but I wrote it from scratch.”

Anne puckered her lips. Richard leaned to her to grant her a kiss.

“Well, well, well!” Both looked back and saw Isabel, “What do we have here?”

“Come on.” Anne said to Richard pulling his hand, “My sister seems to be annoyed.”

“Oh, I swear I am not. It is just that the month is ending and in a few months I’ll be back in school. I still cannot believe that my little sister found herself a boyfriend.”

Richard saw in Isabel his older sister Elizabeth, and Anne in Meg. Isabel was smiling, but it was a teasing smile, an “I’ll tell Mom that you two were on second base” smile.

“Screw you.” Anne said.

“I am rather surprised. I mean, Papa hasn’t be really happy with this.”

“Isabel, will you shut up?” Anne asked turning to face her.

“On the other hand, Mama is genuinely happy, so I am. Come on in. Let’s have fun before Dad comes home.”

Richard followed Anne’s lead and let Isabel close the door. When he compared his house to Anne’s, he could tell that there were more women than men. Not only the decoration, but there were chapsticks in every other table, fashion magazines that had been read. He found bobby pins in between the sofa. It was amusing. Her Mother was the opposite of her Father. She did seem pleased with him. She had a smile compared to Neville who looked as if he was standing over a rainy cloud.

“Maybe you can come.” Richard said to Isabel, “I am going with Annie here. Meg is going with her boyfriend. My brother George is a little older than you. He is a little funny.”

“Oh you Yorks are matchmakers now?” Anne’s Mother asked.

“No, I am a terrible one. I just— I mean, Anne told me about how you have been here. Maybe coming with us will be better than— I don’t know. I just was being polite. If you want to come, you are welcomed.”

Isabel smiled, but her Mother couldn’t help it to laugh.

“What?” Isabel asked.

“I don’t mind Bella. You are a grown woman. You can do whatever you want. Is just that I cannot help it but laugh. Your Father and this holiday.”

“Oh well!” Anne sighed, “Is about time that he realizes that doing Haunted Houses is old. Next year I’ll be going to college.”

“Okay then.” Isabel smiled, “Just to piss Papa off.”

Isabel and Anne’s mother laughed as she sat in the sofa near her daughter’s boyfriend.

“Do you know that Papa has been scaring him. He doesn’t want to tell me, but I know that Dad is making it hard for him at work.”

“Anne!” Richard gasped, “I can manage it.”

“I bet you will.” Mrs. Neville asked, “Is just until you get to know him. He’s protective about them. You’ll be when you have your little girls. You will want them to be nuns.”

“Oh,” Richard gasped, “they’ll be nuns. I will convert to Catholicism just so they know that they will be nuns.”

“You are such a hypocrite!” Anne said as she playfully elbowed him on the ribs.

“All men are hypocrites when it comes to their daughters. They can sin, but beware of the sinning man who plans to sin with their daughters.”

“As if girls were saint.” Isabel spat, “Richard, do you know that Daddy used to tell Mommy to sneak out during the night. Mommy will do it without thinking.”

Richard was indeed having a laugh. The blushing cheeks of Mrs. Neville were just hilarious.

“So if I tell Anne to sneak out she will be able to use that as an excuse?” Richard asked her.

“No. If I catch the two of you planning things like that yu will not be seeing each other for a week.”

“I am pretty sure that Papa will tell everyone that Nannie here was kidnapped.”

“A voluntary kidnapping.” Anne joked.

“Mama also told me that Papa sneaked into her room.” Isabel said.

“That’ll be trepassing.”

“You know your law!” Mrs. Neville gasped.

“No. He just watches a lot of Law and Order.” Anne said.

“Sometimes it gets a little out of hand.” Richard joked, “I get too involved with those cases. When the killer walks out free I just want to punch the screen.”

“My hero!” Anne said, “Now, will you two— can I trust in you two to keep him companywhile I go and shower.”

“Oh please do so.” Isabel said, “You reek of overachieving and high school hormones.”

“I’m younger.” Anne said, “I am prettier and younger though.”

Richard looked at the girls Mother who sighed at her daughters. She had certainly made him feel more welcomed when compared to her husband.

“So Richard,” Nan started as she moved to the kitchen, “do you have plans on going back to school?”

“I do.” Richard answered, “I was supposed to start in January you know, but Edward asked me.”

“Did he bribed you?” Isabel asked.

Nan looked at Isabel, “That’s not a nice question to ask.” Nan said.

“Well, he technically did. He bribed me. I said yes. Having experience never hurts.”

“Anne tells me that you wish to work outside your family’s bank. Why is that? You have everything there.”

That was why. He felt as if he didn’t have to work for anything. He compared it like being born to a king. He was the prince, as if it was birthright.

“That’s why. I don’t judge Anne for wanting to follow on to Richard’s steps. Is just that everyone in my family is in there. I like some space.”

Isabel sat next to him and asked, “So in part you came here so you could escape from them by taking baby steps?”

“I am the one with the major in Psychology. Anne said that you were a dancer.”

“We Nevilles are full of virtues.”

“I can see that. I have always felt the need to tell you this Mrs. Neville. I am not trying to please but you actually use your kitchen. There is no chef. My Mom has a chef.”

“Oh I like cooking.”

“I know. Is just— I am the son of a banker. My Mother had people to do all that stuff. It is really weird to see another banker’s wife cooking.”

“Well good. I know your Mother. She is a darling thing. I just like cooking.”

“But she doesn’t like cleaning, or folding, or washing clothes.” Isabel said.

“Nor does anyone.”

“Anne likes ironing though. When she was a little girl she said once that she wanted to own an ironing store.” Isabel remembered, “Until she sneaked behind our former housemaid Vera and touched the iron with her hand.”

“She told me that she tells everyone that it is a birthmark.” Richard said.

“It can pass as a birthmark.” Nan said, “Isabel, would you be a darling and tell your sister that her Father is about to arrive. Tell her to hurry up and get out of the shower.”

Isabel nodded and did as her mother had bid her to do. They remained silent for a few seconds before Nan broke the silence.

“Look, I know that my husband can be a pain, but just give him time. I am going to be honest. He is more mad with Anne than to you. Anne told him in a way that he felt a little betrayed. It will pass. I get the sense that you are an honest young man. I want to tell you personally that Anne might thing that she is a grown up. She is indeed too smart for her own good, but under all of that Richard, she is a little girl. She isn’t fragile.” Nan had taken a pause from where she was standing by turning off the oven since the food was ready.

“Anne is not fragile, but she gets attached to people. I mean, you are indeed her first serious boyfriend. She is already attached to you, and I believe that she might be truly falling in love with you. What I mean with this, is take it slow wirh her. She is still a child. You are older. I personally believe that age is but a number, but please, be careful. If things do not turn out you are a little more mature than her, it will be easier to move on.”

“I understand why you might say something that. Iam genuinely smitten by your daughter.”

“I am not doubting your intentions. I just want you to be careful with her, okay.”

“I understand ma’am.” Richard answered. He was not going to fight it. She was concerned for her daughter. Completely understandable and it was better just to nod and smile.

“Anne is a charmer.” Nan said, “She’s a special girl, so you are a lucky young man. Do not waist that.”

“I am not planning to.” 

Now Nan saw the thing that her daughter saw in the boy. He was simple. He wasn’t even pretentious for a boy with his looks or even bank account. He was grounded.

“Oh gosh!” Nan sighed, “Let me see what this girls are up to. Probably Anne went one the drain. She always take such unnecessary long showers.”

Richard smiled at her, and when he left, he sighed. Her Mother had made him feel comfortable, but Neville was too come.

When he came, at first he found it funny.

“Where is my queen?” Neville asked, “My two princesses?”

Then he saw him.

Neville breathed in, “Comfortable enough?”

“I am okay.”

Neville saw the crackers in the family room table and the soda cans that were open.

“Anne’s showering. Did my brother replied to you?” Richard asked him.

“He did.” Neville said, “He did, and as usual he was late.”

“Oh, in his defense Lizzie has been sick so. He’s been worried.”

Neville prepared himself a drink.

Then laughter came. It was Isabel.

“Mom’s on her way. Anne cut herself with the razor. Shewas bleeding a little bit. I hope you didn’t make Richard here uncomfortable. He is quite a gentleman. Maybe if you have told me that he was going to be in the office I would have shown interest in the business.”

 Richard closed his eyes with a blushing smile on his face, “Oh well, I have two brothers that are on the market.” Richard said.

“I hope you mean Edmund. That brother George of yours is not good. I want you single as long as you can.”

***

Nan served her oldest daughter first since it was in honor of she ending her daily physical therapy. She was now only required to go once a week. Then it went her husband, then Richard and then Anne.

“How did it go at work today, Richard?” Nan asked.

“Well,” Her husband started, “it went okay. Normal, just like yesterday. Anne did came by to print her homework. Ended up printing things that weren’t necessary but it was okay.”

“I prefer to listen how school went.” Isabel said to her sister with her mouth full, “Did Professor Johnson still wears his coffee stained shirts?”

“And his ties. He must have some kind of tenure.” Anne said, “He for some reason dips his ties in his coffee.”

“Johnson is an old man.” Neville laughed, “I bet he still uses the same notes since I was in school.” 

“You went to that school?” Richard asked Neville.

“Oh I did. So did Nan. That’s where I met her.”

Dinner was not only awkward for Richard but everytime he was going to say something, Neville would ask someone else something. Anne noticed it, he could tell. She would roll her eyes and mouth that maybe he just needed a little time.

“This was delicious.” Richard said, “I haven’t had a homemade meal like in ages.”

“He lives on takeouts.” Anne said.

“But the good ones.”

“I have some left. You could take them.” Nan said.

“I wouldn’t say not to that. They were so good!” 

“Yeah, and you should go now. Anne has school tomorrow.”

“It is seven Richard. Why don’t you guys go for a stroll?”

“A stroll?” Neville asked, “It is quite late.”

“No it is not. Go to the mall. See a movie. Be back by ten o’clock.”

“Nan! It is a school night.”

“It is a Thursday. Anne still goes to sleep at midnight reading stories on her phone.”

“Writers on the internet need to be appreciated. They spend time to write stories. They don’t get paid. They are quite good.”

Richard York began to laugh, “I read that story. The one you emailed me the link of. It was quite good. I didn’t expect that ending.”

“Oh well, they deserved a happy ending.” Anne said.

“Could he go upstairs with me. I downloaded a movie that we both have been wanting to see.”

“No.” Neville said, “You should go, York. You have school tomorrow and I want you at work earlier tomorrow. Conference call with your brother at seven in the morning.”

Richard stood up from the table and sighed, “Well then. I must go then. I see you tomorrow.”

Isabel looked at her father as Richard drank the last drop of his drink. Isabel surely wondered what the hell was going on with her Dad. He was never like that when it came to her dating. Nan just shook her head while Anne looked straight at her father with ice eyes, “I have some things to email my brother some stuff, and some other things.”

“Oh well then!” Nan sighed as she stood up, “Richard don’t forget this.” She handed him the pies in the bowl, “I trust that unlike my husband here you know how to handle an oven.”

“I do.” Richard said, “I am glad you are getting better Isabel. Hope you’ll be dancing son enough.”

“Thanks.” Isabel said.

“Okay.” Anne sighed, “Let me walk you out then.”

Once they were outside the house, Richard told her not to say a thing to her Dad, “I can handle it.”

“No. I’ll talk to him. He is being mean to you. Even when you are in my precense. I take that as an insult.”

“Well don’t take it. I never expected that he would take it like this, but he is not mad at you. He’s mad at me.” Richard said.

It was not helping. Not at least to Anne. She shook her face, stubbornly.

“Will you at least give me a little smile? I want to see your dimples.”

“I am not happy, Richard. I am certainly not going to smile.”

“At least give me a tiny kiss and a big hug.”

 Anne kissed his cheek, chin and then in a long but soft kiss in his lips. Richard continued giving her peck as he pulled her closer towards him, “You have me going crazy.” He whispered to her before he took in his lips her earlobe, “I can put up with your Dad.”

“I know. I never have doubted your ability. Is just that I don’t like. You aren’t a bad person. He treats you as if you were a known criminal. It insults not only you, but also me. I chose you to be my boyfriend.”

“Anne! Don’t.” Richard said, “Don’t take it personal. I’ll talk to him. For your sake.”

“Don’t talk to him. He will only give you more attitude.”

“I don’t want you talking to him about this. It will only make it worse.”

“To you!” Anne said, “But he treats me as if I was a little courtesan in the making. He is also making it worse to me. Not only did he shut you every time you wanted to speak tonight, he ignored you. I don’t like that.”

Anne had her eyes watery now. Richard pulled her into a hug and held her head as he kissed the top, “If you cry now, then I’ll be unhappy.” Richard said.

From the inside, Richard Neville was looking at the lovebirds. He began to turn on and off the light switch from outside so Anne would come back.

“I gotta go.” Anne sighed.

“Go, but give me a kiss first.”

He kissed her softly in the lips. A little peck that lasted around ten-seconds before Neville began to turn on the lights and then off with more intensity.

Once Anne got in Richard got on his card and drove away. Anne was now looking at her dad with intense eyes.

“Did you really have to do that?” Anne yelled at him.

“Watch your tone Anne!”

“No. You listen to me. I am tired of this. At the begining it was amusing; it isn’t now. Stop treating him as if he was some criminal Dad. Gosh!”

“Anne Neville!” Her Father called her as she went up the stairs. “Anne!”

Her face was red now with tears.

“What it this?” Her Mother asked.

Anne now couldn’t hold it back, “I am tired of this. I am not a little girl anymore. I love him and you treat him as if he was scum.”

“What do you know about love Anne!”

“Mom!”

“Richard.”

“I just don’t like it!” He said, “He is too proper!”

“Oh, so if I was dating a thug you would be happier? I choose a guy with manners. A guy who was raised with morals, and has the same manners as I do and it is the worst.”

“Anne!” 

“Now, I don’t want to talk to you. I— I. . . I hate you!”

Nan looked at her husband when Isabel went up to take care after Anne.

“I thought that you saidhe was perfect.” His wife said, “Weren’t those your words? The bastard is perfect?”

“You shouldn’t have told them to go out on a school night.”

“Richard, Anne is no longer a twelve year old. She has spent all of her teenage years with her face buried inside books. She’s growing up. Personally, I think there isn’t a better guy. I like the boy. He is funny, quirky, handsome, and he has manners. Where are your manners?”

“I need you to stand besides me.” He said to her.

“No. And you are doing the dishes tonight. You made your seventeen year old daughter cry as if you were the one who was breaking up with her. Now, as usual, when the two of you fight I have to fix it because she ends up in tears.”

Upstairs, Nan saw Isabel still trying to get Anne to open the door while she cried and yelled at the same time.

“Is okay darling. I got it. Anne, baby, please open the door. Let;s have a talk.”

When she opened the door, the first thing that Anne reminded her mother was that she wasn’t a baby.

“He thinks I am one, but I am not!” Anne yelled.

“You are certainly not a baby. Still, that doesn’t give you the right to yell at your father.”

“He’s being mean to Richard. I get that at first I couldn’t stand him, but now I feel like I love him and he is making it so difficult because I want to share it with you guys. He goes and ruins everything. We were having sucj a good time. Then he came and ruined it all!” Anne was yelling so her Father could hear her.

“You are grounded Anne!” Her Father yelled. “You are not going anywhere for Halloween. You are staying in your room.”

“RICHARD!”

Anne buried her face in her pillow and muffled her yell with it while she cried, and cried, falling asleep besides her Mother.

The next day, Anne woke up with a headache. Her Mother allowed her to miss school for them to have a day on their own. 

Anne’s face was puffy, pink, and her eyes still remained pink. 

“Am I really grounded?” Anne asked her while they were watching TV in the sofa.

“I am sure Mama can sweet-talk Dad into letting it go.” Isabel said.

“You girls always put me in such difficult position.” 

“Mama please. I really want to meet Richard’s siblings, and I want Isabel to go with me too.”

“Please Mom.”

Their Mother sighed; two against one had always been difficult, “Let me see what I can do, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Now tell me,” Isabel started, “Is he a good kisser, or a better hugger.”

“He gives bear hugs.” Anne found herself smiling as she thought of his hugs, kisses and caresses, “His really soft with his kisses too.”

“Anne, I really did not wanted to hear that.” Nan joked, “You are grounded Isabel.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter is good to remember that Anne has never had a boyfriend before. Richard is her first serious one. She is sort of a nerd in here. Her father is jealous of the attention she is not giving to Richard since it was time they spend together almost everyday.  
> George will come soon.  
> This is one of my favourite stories that of my own works. I also love the road before them. Please, let me know what you think! ;) 


	19. Chapter 19

Many of the things that ran through Richard’s head were distracting. Many were of Anne. Two weeks have passed since he last saw her. He longed for her. He longed for her lips on his. When Halloween came, he presented Isabel to George. It felt weird without Anne. He left early and went to bed with his computer in his lap. He skyped Anne; she wore her costume. A greek lady of noble birth. She had her gold olive wreath around her head, and a white robe while she had a jar of cheap candy.

He found himself looking at her cleavage. If he found himself near her chest he would lay his head in them and never would raise himself from her. 

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Anne asked him.

“Since you are grounded, I am to be here. I’ll find comfort inside this walls. Probably I’ll watch some TV. I have to speak with my Mother. I probably do that late during the night. I’ll tell you to call me. Otherwise she could haveme on the phone the whole night.”

“I’ll call you. Maybe I could even pay you a visit during the night.”

“What kind of visit would that be?” Richard asked with a laugh, “Because if it is that kind of visit that I am thinking about, I fear that it will only complicate things.”

“I do miss you.” Anne said, “I miss you a lot. It’s been what? Three weeks?” 

“Two.” Richard said as a matter of fact.

“Oh well then. It feels as if it has been more.”

“You look really pretty though. I think it is good that you weren’t able to come with us. My hand would have wandered incesantly through your body. If we had seen today, you’ll have to wear a scarf until your hickeys fainted from your neck.”

He hadhusky voice.A husky voice that made Anne quiver. 

“I want to see you tomorrow.”She sighed, “I miss you. I mean. I am glad he hasn’t taken my laptop or my phone. It just doesn’t do it anymore. I want to feel you. See your face for real, you know.”

“Why don’t you like go shopping with Isabel and instead of shopping we go to the movies and Isabel shops?”

“He wont fall for that. I know him.”

“Is he asleep?” Richard asked. 

“I don’t know.” Anne said, “I doubt it. He might also be eating candy.”

“Would you check?” Richard said as he got on his legs.

“Why?” Anne asked.

Richard chuckled, “Just do me a favor and check.”

Anne took her phone with her. Richard could listen to her heavy steps in the wooden floor and some other background noise.

“Dad?” She called, but there was no answer.

He heard her again go upstairs and go to her parents room in which her Dad was clearly sleeping and her Mother was reading a book.

“Is everything okay, Anne?” Richard heard her mother ask.

“Yeah, I was just wondering if there were any more chocolate candy. I ran out and I want chocolate.”

“Go to sleep. You’ll get a stomachache. Wash your mouth before you go to sleep.”

“But I am hungry!”

“Go to sleep, Anne!”

“Okay fine!” Anne sighed, “I’ll die of hunger and it will be your fault.”

While he was listening to their conversation, Richard wondered from where she got the skill to play along so well like that. Once she got back to her room, Anne told him that her Dad was indeed asleep.

“Why?” Anne asked.

“Nothing” He grinned, “Just hang on.” Richard said, “I’ll call you in fifteen minutes.”

“What?”

Richard had did not responded and then she heard the beep sound. She called him back, but he did not answered so instead she went to Isabel’s room through the bathroom they shared.

“Where you talking to Richard?” Isabel asked.

Anne nodded, “He wanted t see me so he thought that we should tell Dad that we want to go shopping and instead I go to the movies with you and then you go shopping.

“I do need a new pair of jeans.” Isabel said. “We could ask Dad for money and I’ll get seventy percent of it, and you get the remaining thirty percent.”

“Are you serious?” Anne asked.

“Yeah, I mean . . . he kept asking me how you were and that he was crazy to see you. Dad’s being obstinate because you are his favourite.”

“I am not his favourite and tell me, is George as handsome as my Richard?”

Isabel threw herself back laughing. “They are all genetically well endowed.”

Anne giggled. 

“He is funny too.” Isabel said.

“Oh, they are funny.Richard is amusing too sister, but wouldn’t it be fantastic if you started dating him and I am dating Richard? It would be like a sister thing. Double York and Dad would go insane.” Anne said.

“I don’t know.” Isabel said, “I mean, he was funny but shy.”

“Ah, you joy killer.” Anne sighed as she fluffed one of the pillows.

“I am not a joykiller.” Isabel said, “I just that I like it when men are not shy; and he is handsome, yes, but not my type.”

“You are ruining this for me. You should go out with him so Dad shifts his attention from me to you instead. That, Isabel, will allow me to breath properly.”

“Nope.” Isabel said, “But in the mean time, I could use some new clothes while you make-out with your boyfriend in the back row of the cinema.” 

“Will Dad give us money?” Anne said, “He’s mad at me.”

“No, but to me he will.” Isabel said, “Now, I am going to go to sle—”

Isabel heard something outside. “What the hell is that?” Isabel asked.

“Are they seriously egging the house?” Anne asked as she stood up. 

“Oh, Mom would be furious. I am going to wake her up.” Anne said as she walked to the door.

“Don’t!” Isabel said, “Don’t. Just come.”

“What is it?” Anne asked.

“It is your idiot of a boyfriend. He is throwing plaster to my window.”

“Richard?” Anne asked.

“Yes!”

Quickly, Anne walked towards the window and she saw him there. 

“Is he serious?” Anne asked Isabel while he waved at her.

“I think he is.” Isabel laughed, “Oh my!”

“What should I do?” Anne asked Isabel. 

“Go!” Isabel said, “I’ll cover for you.”

“Really?”

Isabel saw in her sister’s eyes a starting fire. They gave such light, and her smile was an encouraging one.

“Go. Lock your room’s door, and exit through the laundry’s window.”

Anne gave Isabel such a big hug that it almost made her fall back to the bed.

Anne had never sneaked out.

This was frightening to her. It was. But at the same time, she loved the rush, and the gut feeling that made her smile.

Isabel gave her coat and almost pushed her sister out of the laundr’s window.

“Call me to open the window.” Isabel said.

“I will!” Anne said.

 


	20. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, Hola, this is Annelise  
> I'm back from the dead, figurative speaking. The lovely @Thekingmakersdaughters (same username for here and on TUMBLR is co-writing the story with me now as well. So yeah, keep track of her work because it is the bomb.  
> now . . . read away.

After sneaking out of the house, Anne came to Richard and took him by the hand so that both of them hid behind some trees in case their father woke up.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you crazy? "Anne said as she had her hands on Richard's cheeks just before giving him an effusive kiss without thinking.

"I knew that if your father saw me he would kill me but I needed to see you. It's been too long for both of us and I could not wait any longer, "Richard said as he hugged his girlfriend around the waist and stared into her eyes with desire.

"I wish I could stay here with you all night. Isabel is waiting for me to open the door without my parents finding out. He says he has a plan so that we can see each other tomorrow and that my father does not suspect "

Anne told Richard about Elizabeth's plan so she could see herself at the mall the next day.

"I hope then that it works. I'll take George with me to be with your sister so we have more time for us. I think my brother liked your sister. He does not show much of his thoughts but I know him well. "

"To my sister too, though it seemed a bit shy. I wish they would, so my father would focus on my sister and kill your brother and so would leave us in peace. I know it's not okay to say it, but sometimes it makes me want to turn eighteen pipes so I'm not under his roof. "Anne felt very guilty when she said that, but her father was out of line for some time. How much would it cost her father to assimilate that Anne had a boyfriend?

"Your father loves you and this is his way of showing it to you. It would be fun for our brothers to go out together. So your father would have to kill George and me and it would have been more difficult. "

Even in the dim light of streetlights at night, Anne loved to watch Richard's mocking smile. But it was not just his smile but to see him happy.

Suddenly Anne saw the light from her parents' window lit and her sister from the door gesturing for her to enter quickly.

"Oh no! My father is awake! I have to go. See you tomorrow."

Anne quickly pulled away from Richard but he picked it up again to kiss her and whisper it "Tomorrow at the mall at 4:00 p.m." She smiled once more and watched as Anne ran to enter her house.

When she entered, her sister quickly closed the door. Her father was coming down the stairs so to hide, they sat down quickly on the sofa and approached as if they were sharing intimacies.

 

 

"Let's go to bed. Tomorrow we're going to have a very long day, "Anne said to her sister in a voice of enthusiasm just to think that she could be alone with her dear Richard all day without her father could ruin it. No, this time neither her father nor anyone else could ruin what for Anne was going to be a perfect day.

The next day Anne and her sister woke up as usual to get ready for the secret double date they were to have hours later. His parents were not in any house until the time of the meal in which the two arrived separately. First his mother and then his father.

When the meal was ready, and the table prepared her mother called to eat her husband and her two daughters who were obediently. Once at the table, Neville began to speak as usual.

"You two have managed much more than normal. Where are you going and with whom? "

"Oh come on Richard, do not start. Our daughters are two young women. It's normal that they arrange to go shopping together. "Nan said to lend a hand to her daughters. Isabel was smiling so her father would not notice that they were plotting something but it was much more difficult for Anne to disguise. She was very angry with him for not letting her go to Halloween, and especially for all the problems she kept putting her with Richard. That was no longer normal. How long would it last?

"All right, all right. Maybe I'm having a bit of a break but it's only because I care about you and I want you to be well. You know that, right? "

"Sure, yes, Dad. We know it: "Isabel had a very clear objective. Go to the mall to meet George. And for that he needed his father to be happy. He did not care what he had to say to his father. I knew he was not going to change his mind so at the moment it was better not to bother. Seeing that Anne still did not say anything, Isabel kicked her under the table to talk and remove the disgusted face she had at that moment.

"How about today at the bank, Dad? Did you have extra work? "Anne was not going to give him the reason because that would hurt her with Richard, so she just smiled and changed the subject.

When they finished eating, his parents left the table to rest for a while, while their daughters picked up the table, took their bags, looked at each other for the last time in the mirror, and went to the bus to go to the mall.

The bus arrived a little later, which came very well because they were about to lose it on the way. The final stop, he left them in the door practically of the mall, where they entered, and after climbing the escalators they saw the two brothers standing waiting for them talking opposite each other.

"Well George is not bad at all. "Anne whispered to her sister as they approached them.

"Now you know why I came." Isabel answered her sister as she looked at her with a mischievous face..

****

 

The pair of giggling sister made their way towards the two handsome men. 

Anne released her sister and quickly ran to Richard. A few awkward glares moments were exchanged between Isabel and George. Richard and Anne, they had their lips glued to each other while his arms snaked around her lower waist, and her arms around his hair, messing his rebel curls more than they already were.

George who wanted to laugh, bit his lip. Nevertheless, he lost it when Isabel closed her eyes for a few seconds and then looked at him.

“Hi!” Isabel said extending her hand towards George.

“I know. Anne’s sister, chaperone. I’m George. Richard’s brother and chaperone too.”

Releasing themselves from the liplock, Anne licked her lips. “Sorry!” Said Richard. 

“Um this is my brother George!” Richard smiled. “She’s Isabel, Anne’s sister.”

“ We kinda figured it out.” George laughed as he looked at Isabel as a matter of fact. “You have lipstick on your upper lip, Dickon.”

“Do I?” Richard asked, but George was just messing with him.

“He’s teasing you.” Anne smiled at him, and Richard started to get lost in her eyes, smile, her grace. He gave her an eskimo kiss which then turned into another kiss.

“Okay,” George interrupted, “how about we both just leave this pair of lovebirds alone and we just —let’s just leave them. I’m feeling awkward. I bet you are too.”

“Anne!” Isabel called. Anne and Richard quickly looked at her and chuckled.

“We’re gonna head off.” She smiled. 

“Yeah okay, but we’ll meet for dinner, right?” Anne asked Ricahrd.

“Yeah!” Richard smiled. “I;m sorry. I didn’t even say hi to you.” He said turning to hug Isabel.

“Well, we’re gonna head off.” Richard started, “Movie is about to being. Treat her nice!” Richard said to George who rolled his eyes.

George smiled to Isabel and then they walked away leaving Richard and Anne alone.

“Can we go now and kiss in the back of the cinema?”Anne asked.

“And not watch the movie?” Richard asked, “I like the idea.”

****

In the far right corner, Richard and Anne were sitting. The cinema was dark which allowed them th freedom to kiss feel each other up. 

“You don’t know how I needed to see you.” Richard gasped for air. “Yes, we talked, but I needed to see you. I needed to touch you and feel you. I really don’t know how people do long distance relationships. Daily physical intimacy plays such a large role.”

“You should go to school at Harvard with me. You should continue your education while I start mine. Get a place together, and you become a full on psychologist.”

“Dr. York?” Richard asked as Anne’s lips wondered to his neck. 

“Oh God Anne!” He moaned.

“I wouldn’t mind dating a doctor.” Anne whispered in his ear before going to suck into his earlobe.

“Fuck!” He moaned. He could feel his jeans getting tighter while Anne’s hands traveled down his waist.

Anne started to giggle.

“What’s wrong with you, Dr. York?” Anne asked.

“You’re— I cannot believe you. You’re doing this on purpose.”

“It’s been almost half a month since I got that reaction from you. I’m sorry. Dad is being a spoiled little boy you know.”

“I know.”

“Anyway, Mom gave me The Talk a few nights ago.”

“ _The Talk_?” Richard asked.

“Yes. She told me that she wants me to practice safe sex.” Anne said as she rested her face in his chest.

“Everyone should.” Richard smiled.

Anne chuckled. “Richard?”

“Yes sweetheart?” Richard asked her kissing her forehead.

“I want to spend the night with you alone.”

This caught Richard’s attention and off guard.

“You what?”

“Do you mind if I slept at your place tonight?”

“Not that I mind. I would love to, but your dad would kill me.”

“I’m sure I can figure something out.”

“What about Isabel?” Richard asked.

“She’ll figure something out, I know.”

“You sure?” Richard asked her.

“Yeah, you. Me. Alone. I mean I don’t promise you that we would go all the way, but we might go half of the way.”

“You give me a quarter of the way and I will be fine that.”

***

As they walked away from the pair of lovebirds, George and Isabelle could not help but laugh at the awkward moment they had had with Richard and Anne. They walked a little and sat on the terrace of a cafe to chat for a while.

"It's great to see how much my brother and sister are in love. In part, it makes me want to find someone "

"Only in part? Do not tell me that you are those who go from woman to woman because they think that love does not exist or is a waste of time "

"Well, I recognize that in my 26 years I have run into many women but it has never worked out well over time."

"Maybe you're a bit of a snob." Isabelle was teasing George and he knew from the mischievous little girl face she was putting. In turn, he could not help but smile at the sight of her so smiling and full of life.

"Maybe I am, but I think I just have not found the right girl. It may sound somewhat dated and classic but I do not know, deep down I would like to find someone stable and settle. You know, to marry, to form a family, to face life together. Is not that what you want? "

"I think I'm a little young for that, but I like the idea. Actually, I've only had a stable relationship that lasted three years and ended up really bad, and since then I do not know, it's like I do not want to try anything with anyone in an irrational way. "Isabelle was getting more honest with George than she normally He did with someone he did not know anything about, but for some reason he was very confident.

"Heart wounds are hard to heal. And then what do you do, have you focused on work to obviate that part of your life? "

"I suppose you could say that. Well, right now not because I'm down for a knee injury but it's almost recovered. But I suffered a lot for him too because I was younger. And you? If you have abandoned the hope of finding someone and you have focused on your work, it means that you should like it a lot. "

"Not really. I grew up without a father, since mine died when I was a teenager. So I got into business by family tradition and because I wanted my father to be proud of me, but the truth is that I hate him. But at least I have to admit that I do not get hurt.”

"Okay, but if you could do anything in life, what would you do? What is it that you are most passionate about? "When he spoke of passions, it was clear that Isabelle's face was lit with enthusiasm in thinking about what she was passionate about

"Mmm ... I really do not know. I've never though of that"

"Well maybe you should do it before it's too late. Life is short, is not it? Then we must take advantage of it then. "

George was silent looking at her with eyes of admiration, so she, surprised, asked:

"What's the reason you look at me like that?"

"Nothing is just that you are very pleasantly surprised."

"Am I as you expected?" She asked as she suggested herself.

"You're a lot better than I expected, and I admit that if I had low expectations I would not have agreed to come." George was following him very pleased with flirting with her companion, and she was also very pleased.

Between laughter and more laughter, they spent time flying and when they wanted to realize, it was already the time they had been with Richard and Anne. George paid the bill without Isabelle almost realizing and gave him the pace as a gentleman to make her feel as comfortable as possible as they approached the other two lovebirds between laughter, but now the lovebirds also looked like them.

***

"How about the movie, lovebirds?" Asked Isabelle, knowing that they probably would not have been watching the movie for a minute.

 

"I do not think they've seen more of the movie than the title, Isabelle," George said, winking at Richard, then exchanging a funny glance with Isabelle.

 

"Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving!" Anne was embarrassed to be told such things because she knew it was true.

 

They reached the Vips restaurant in the mall, waited for them to be given a table for four, and Richard and Anne sat in front of Isabelle and George.

 

They were laughing all through the dinner telling anecdotes of when they were four children.

 

"Everyone in our family laughs at the photos where we came out Anne and I were small because I was like a spaghetti (tall and thin) and my sister was like a chickpea (short and plump)."

 

"Well you're still a spaghetti but now I'm rather a noodle. Are you all so tall in your family? "

 

"Not all but most of them. Edward, Edmund, Margaret, George and I are quite tall but my mother, my sister Elizabeth and my other sister Anne are of quite normal stature. We have gone out to my father's family. "Richard shrugged, though he was very proud to have some remarkable genetic trait of his father. After all, that was all he had left of him since he did not remember.

 

"My little brother Dickon thought as a child that he was the tallest of the children of his class, he was a superhero. One day he climbed one of the branches of trees in a park near our house and jumped from there screaming that he was invincible. He lay flat on the lawn while my mother screamed in despair and the ambulance arrived. I think that was the beginning of your scoliosis, not Dickon? "What George did not tell was that he was with him that day and did not tell him that jumping from so high would be a bad idea.

 

"Exact. And since then Mom started to watch me every second that passed without exception. And that for a child is horrible "

"Adventurer since childhood. My father wanted to teach my sister and me to ride a bike but Isabelle decided that was too much for her and after finishing with many bruises and with the patience of my father, decided that he would not try again. It was very funny. I remember once that my father was pushing her by the saddle while she pedaled and without her knowing it released her. Suddenly my father began to applaud her because she was doing it alone and when she realized, she lost control of the bike, was stamped against a wall and was lying on the ground with the bike between her legs. Anne's anecdote about Isabelle. How could it be that both sisters and brothers were so different in appearance and personality!

 

"What can I say? I'm a natural duck, "Isabelle said with a touch of humor.

 

After dinner, without getting up from where they were, it occurred to George that they had drinks. At the end of the day, Anne was nowhere near the age of majority, and the rest were old enough to drink. They started with a glass of select wine each but then they moved on to something stronger. Richard was the only one who kept the wine. Anne began to drink Vodka with lemon, George rum with Coca-Cola, and Isabelle Gin with tonic. They did not know very well how many drinks they took but all were well except Isabelle who was dizzy because her work was not allowed to drink and therefore was unaccustomed. With the alcohol, Anne was beginning to be affectionate with Richard and although he tried to hide, George realized.

 

To save the situation a little, George proposed to Isabelle go out for a walk to get dizzy, which she accepted delighted.

As they walked, Isabelle was clutching George's arm. He with that same arm, he was grabbing her by the waist leading her towards him so that he did not fall. When the dizziness had passed, she did not remove herself from that position because she was not yet very aware of what she was doing or said and besides, George liked her, at least what she knew of him.

Touching her arm, Isabelle moved closer to him and whispered, "You look like you're in shape. That is very sexy "

Looking at her in puzzlement, George replied, "I bet if you were not a little drunk you would not have said that."

"Probably but fortunately or unfortunately it is so."

Without thinking, Isabelle stepped in front of George and kissed him first innocently and then began to kiss him tongue, more intensely. George was carried away because she thought it was beautiful and he liked it too. Both were enjoying the kiss in the middle of the night street until Isabelle began to put her hands through her shirt and then take off her clothes. He then felt obliged to stop her, not only because they were in a semi public place, but because she was drunk.

"Isabelle, stop. In another situation I probably would not stop you but I will not take advantage of you and less in this state. "

She was holding him by the lapels of his jacket and hid his face between them with shame.

"Of all the men I know the only decent you had to be you." Inside, Isabelle was cursing herself for throwing herself at him and especially since he had stopped her.

"I'll take it as a compliment," George said as he bit his lip and stared at her cheeks. "Come on, I have the car right in front of you. I'll take you to your friend's house. "

"What friend?"

"Your sister said that you slept in the house of a friend of yours and that he had called her to cover you with your parents."

"Oh yeah! I did not remember. "Isabelle's laughter completely betrayed her condition, so George opened the door of her car for her to come in and sit down while he called Richard to tell Anne where her friend's house was, and That he did not think Isabelle was capable.

However, Richard did not take it any of the times he called him and did not have Anne's number. He also got into the car, and went to talk to Isabelle to ask her sister's number but then she saw that she had fallen asleep. Not know what to do. She could not take her to her friend's house because she did not know where she was, Richard did not pick up the phone, she did not have Anne's, and she could not take her home because her father would kill them and so would they. As the only option, George drove to his hotel, took Isabelle as a princess carefully, and led her to her room without being too vocal to make it seem strange. When he managed to get into her room, without undressing her or anything, except for the shoes, he tucked her in the bed and wrapped it so she would not be cold.

He did not want her to feel awkward when she woke up, so instead of getting into bed with her, she slept in the same clothes, on the bed beside him as she sighed and tried not to laugh remembering Isabelle's exact words: "From all the men I know the only decent you had to be you. "

***

They had escaped from their siblings hovering eyes and now they found themselves on their own. Anne felt something special in that moment. She was alone with Richard and there was no one who could truly disturb them now.

“So yeah, you are familiar with my place. This is the table which you have been watching me eat breakfast while we facetimed and this is the bed which you first saw me with my glasses on.

Anne smirked, wrinkling her nose.

“You know,” Anne said sitting on the table, “I kinda dig this place.”

“Oh well, I wont be here any long. There is this two bedroom apartment that I scouted last friday. If everything goes through, I’m going to get it.”

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds between them. Anne had no idea why she had said that she wanted to be alone with him. She was terrified.

Richard pick it up.

“You can take off your shoes if you want.” Richard said, “There are some new t-shirts that I got.”

“So fast you want to get me out of my clothes?” Anne teased him.

“I’m sorry. I just want you to get comfortable.”

“Well then,” Anne smiled, “will you unzip me?” Anne asked turning around as she pulled her hair up.

Richard kicked of his shoes and went to her. He gently placed his hands on her back before going back to her shoulders. He placed a kiss on the back of her neck while unzipping the back of her shirt completely.

Anne’s breathing became louder by the second while Richard’s hands wondered towards the front of her neck and tipped down to her breasts.

Right there, Anne felt butterflies in the stomach. She couldn’t help it but to smile at the eager hands of her boyfriend. He pushed the sleeves out of her shoulders and then pulled her close as he snaked his arms tighter around her waist.

“I love you.” He whispered in her ear. “And I have missed you so much.”

Anne turned around and Richard bit his lips. She was wearing a rather cute little pink bra that she was wearing.

“I like how pink looks in you.” He said.

“I like it too. Now you take off your shirt.” Anne said, “And pants too!”

“Pants too?”

“Well yeah!” Anne laughed, “You’re seeing part of the fun and for you guys being without a shirt is like second nature so yeah, loose the shirt and the pants, York.

“Fair is fair.” Richard smiled, “You ought to take your pants off too then.

“You do it first.” Anne said, “Take them off.”

Richard smiled at her and started to unbutton his shirt while he looked at her. Not missing eye contact only made it for Anne even better because she knew that the night wan’t going to end with sex.

She knew that Richard had a nice body, but when she saw his shoulders, she wanted just to jump him.

“You have nice shoulders.” She complimented.

“You have a cute pair.” He laughed placing the white shirt in the chair. He pushed his pants off and Anne tried not to look at it. But it was evident that he was well endowed in that area, and yeah, the fact that Richard was also feeling some pressure in that area just made it a bit of a spectacle.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Richard said.

“Like what?”

“Like you’re gonna eat me alive!” He laughed.

“One thing that we have sure here is that we are probably going to eat each other up.” Anne said, not thinking how it sounded.

“I didn’t mean it like that. Not that you’re gonna eat— I mean that we’re goingto kiss a lot.”

“I know come here.” He said pulling her into a hug. He then went to cabinet and took one of his clean T-shirts and gave one to Anne.

“You don’t have to take your pants off if you don’t want. But here is a shirt that will cover your nice ass if you want.” 

Anne took the shirt and put it on, then took her pants off.

“So.” Richard started, “What do you want to do?” He asked her.

“You tell me.” Anne said back.

“I just want to hold you.” He smiled.

“I just want to be held.” Anne whispered sitting on his lap. He buried his face on her neck and held her tight. But they did not last long in that position. He took her to his bed. Kisses, kisses, kisses, and kisses were exchanged. Anne had left her mark on him around the neck, collarbones, while Richard left one on the back of her neck.

That was when Richard remembered something.

“I can’t believe how I almost forgot about this.” He said pulling away from Anne. “I can’t believe how I forgot it this afternoon.”

“What?” Anne asked.

“I got you this.” He said, pulling from his night stand a tiffany present bag.

“It is small, but you said that you were looking for a small diamond pendant and the other day I went to buy a new set of cufflinks and I saw it. It instantly thought of you, Anne.”

“At Tiffany’s?” Anne asked.

“Yeah. I like that store. It has nice jewellery for women.”

Anne eagerly opened the bag and then the box. This meant a lot to her. When her parents started dating, her Dad told her that he bought her mom a turquoise from there in a bracelet and now Richard had bought her a pretty necklace with a little diamond in the form of a heart.

When she opened it, a tear slid from her eyes.

Maybe it was the cocktail that she drank but she just felt overly emotional with that gift. Was this a sign that she had found her very own Richard? Just like her mom did almost 25 years ago? 

“What is it?” He laughed as he cupped her face in his hands.

“This . . . I can’t . . .you’re going to give this to me? As a gift?”

“Yes!” He laughed.

Anne smiled while she got on her knees. Richard had the chance to take a peek of her underwear. The alcohol had truly made her be more loose and he couldn’t help it but to laugh.

She pulled her hair up and sat in front of him.

Anne gave him the necklace and he quickly proceeded to put it on her.

“I’m going to treasure it.” Anne said with a smile before kissing him.

Smiling, Richard pulled her back to bed holding her and kissing her until she fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

It was nine o'clock in the morning when Isabelle woke up beside George in the same bed. Although she was inside and he in the outside, both were face to face to the other quite stuck. Luckily, Isabelle didn’t drank as much as to have a horrible hangover but far enough so that the head were to explode, and worst of all, drank not long enough to not remember what she had told George last night. He had treated her with much respect as well that it was true that he was a gentleman.

Isabelle tried to stand up without moving much to not wake him, but he seemed to have a very light sleep and woke up even before that she put a foot out of bed.

"Are you okay? Have you just woken up?"asked George his eyes noting the appearance of scared and disoriented girl. She came out very fast of the bed because it was very uncomfortable to be with him in that way and felt embarrassed by what happened.

"Look, I am so sorry. I didn't want to be a burden to anyone, nor that you had to take charge of me last night. I am sorry if I said something inappropriate."

"Relax Isabelle. It is very normal if you are not used to drinking. Don't worry."

"Thank you. You're very kind. I don’t wanna abuse of your kindness but do you care that I have a shower before I go? It must seem that I've slept with a my friends and I have a somewhat disastrous appearance in truth."

"The bathroom is all yours. Take your time. The cleaner changed the towels yesterday while I was gone so they are clean."

"Thank you." After the exchange of affable looks between the two of them, Isabelle slipped quickly in the bathroom to take a shower and have a better look. She had the habit of always showering with cold water because it gave the impression that left it the skin softer, smoother, and with better appearance. It was then when she realized that he was going to see al natural, no makeup and with her hair curly and crazy. Her makeup always was very natural. The bags under her eyes were her only imperfection in the face, but she hated it because she thought that it made her seem always tired. Wrapping ing herself in the towel, she began to look at the few things George had in the bathroom. For a man, it seemed very cozy. Something that caught her attention was the bottle of Cologne that he had on the shelf. It smelled very strong and she loved it. She had the habit of sniffing the colonnes of men since she was little because she loved seeing how his father soured it ever after showering to smell good. Finished dry, placed towels, she dressed, rinsed it with water several times mouth to remove the taste to alcohol, and when she went to get out of the bathroom she realized that she was wearing the t-shirt stained with wine, which was difficult to conceal.

She did not remember when or how it was made but it was there.

"Take, put this on. It's smaller and will look on you better." Said George extending his arm with a bright and light blue t-shirt in the hand, offering it to Isabelle. "I realized that you've stained your shirt with wine. With your jacket and a feminine touch, none will notice that it is from a man."

Taking the t-shirt, she said: "I'm saying thank you too many times and I'm in debt with you too. Can you turn a moment? To change the shirt."

George nodded and turned directly. She began to wonder if the reason the didn't make a move and well, in layman terms, slept with her was because if he found her unattractive. In this way, seemed that she believed he was not watching enthralled her shirtless reflection in the window and he could see what was doing. She removed her shirt without much shame leaving the breast exposed with its green and black bra. Slowly she dressed with the shirt that George had given to her. He did not removed the eye over a moment, and when he turned and she was already dressed to shoes and jacket with bag in hand, he continued without stop looking at her.

"What? Do I looked hangover?" She asked seeing how he looked at her.

"No, it isn't that. Is just that you're the only woman I know that looks just as nice when wakes up. You look just as pretty as last night."

Isabelle didn't know what answer to that but he noticed it when he saw her cheeks become tremendously pink. "Take it. This is my card. Take my number. Someday if you want to chat or drink, just don't hesitate to dial my number. And of course here's the fact that I think that our siblings need continuous chaperones." That last option made both of them laugh as she took the business card from his hand, and moved away towards the door without looking at him. She opened the door and said with a wink before closing: "Who knows. Maybe I will call."

Isabelle came out of the room smiling and keeping the card carefully in the bag for not lose it, and while she was waiting for the elevator, she called her friend Jane, who was with Veronique and now also with Anne to meet up and go all to the Neville House. Anne learned then that Isabelle has not spent the night with her friends, but still had a lot who ask her about what she did that night.

****

Richard entered the hotel to see his brother George. He called one of the elevators. There were many people waiting, and suddenly it caught him off guard to see Isabelle coming out of another lift in a hurry. She did not see him but he was stunned. "If George slept with her and it affects my relationship with Anne, I'll kill him." That's what Richard was muttered to himself until he reached to his brother's room.  
When he arrived, surprisingly the door was open. With a man inside cleaning and changing the sheets.  
"Excuse me, the guest of this room still here?" Asked Richard to man. "I'm his younger brother. Richard York."  
"No sir. He is in the bathroom taking a shower. I'm finishing making the bed, so if you want you can expect your friend right here I'm leaving in two minutes. "  
"Thanks."  
The worker left a few minutes later as he said, and Richard was alone waiting for his brother came out about 20 minutes later. Seeing him, she was surprised but Richard was unfazed and went straight to the point.  
"Little brother! I did not know you were here. When did you arrived?"  
"What the hell happened last night, George? "  
"You should tell me. You disappeared with Anne when you took her your flat? "  
"I just saw Isabelle Leaving elevator but she didnt me. Nothing to say? "George changed his face. He was a big boy to have to give that kind of answer to anyone, and the voice that his brother was using did not like him.  
"Dickon don’t do this. Isabelle stayed here because if you dont remember she was a little bit drunk and when I called you several times for Anne tell me where her friend lived, neither of you responded me. What else could I do? "  
"I understand that, but do you really expect me to believe you did not sleep with her? You do not characterize yourself for being reserved to women. And I have seen her with one of your shirts. "  
"I gave her a T-shirt because she spilled some wine on her shirt. Maybe I'm womanizer, I admit, but I've never taken advantage of any woman and less if she is not in her right mind. And yes, doubt offends. For saying this, you are also saying that I can see it, and as you do not mind me because this would certainly affect your relationship with Anne. Apparently I am not who has no scruples. "  
Richard took a few seconds to think before answering.  
"Ok, I'm sorry. I know you wouldn’t do that to her or any other woman, but understand. I'm with a lot of pressure in my relationship and the last thing I want is another problem. Just keep it in your pants. "  
"Ok. Forget this. I recognize that I can not put up with this situation. Having to see you sneaking as if you were children or like you would doing something wrong, and lying. Is Neville still making your life impossible? "  
"Impossible falls short, but Anne is soon to go to college and everything will get better then. I'm sure."  
As they talked, George finished dressing, and then the two brothers went to breakfast together at the dining room and to keep talking.  
"Why Neville behaves this way? Have you been, well you understand me indiscreet at work? "  
"Not at all. Anne and I every time we see less of each other at work, and outside. This situation has me tired and sick. "  
"Were not you good yesterday? When you guys left the cinema and while we were at the bar, you two seemed rather affectionate at the cinema and at the bar. I would have sworn that you became a man."  
"I'm a man!" Richard pointed out, "I had my first time with Kate. But yeah at first we were fine, but after a while we where in my flat she began to feel uncomfortable. She says he wants to move forward, you know what I mean. I do not want her to feel forced because it would be the first time for her. But I think she tries to force herself to offset the situation and I feel that her father is slowly getting what he wants."  
"Your determination is admirable. Still, you should try to make her feel comfortable and try to forget everything else when you are together because otherwise the pressure will be too much for you. Kiss her, hug her and then let your hands wonder and tell her how much you want her and how much you can't wait to be inside— "  
"Stop it!" Richard felt the need to shake his head in disgust, "You see, that's why I thought that you slept with Isabel. Because you're a slut. Anyway, Edward offered me to talk to Neville but I said no. I just want to fix this. "  
"Dickon, you never let anyone help you in anything. It's part of your personality. I'm not saying it's bad, but there are times when it does not hurt you have a little help. "  
When they finished eating, Richard went straight to the office to work, and when George was up to his room by a briefcase with documents that had for an important meeting. Upon leaving, the phone rang him because he had received a message from a number that was not saved. He opened it out of curiosity, and acknowledged in the message certainly was Isabelle. In the message put:  
"Thank you for being such a gentleman last night. I hope next time we meet and be better able to know you better. A kiss, Isabelle. "  
George smiled at the answer and read it while thinking, "This girl has something different, is special. "

****

Jane had brought props. Usual.  
She had with her a large amount of shopping bags courtesy of her father’s company and her mother’s newest clothes line.  
“I’m serious, Anne. Whenever you need a cover up to spend the night with Richard, just let us now. I am sure that V, Isabel and I, we’re more than glad to cover for you while you get your muffin buttered.”  
“Eww!” Anne cried out loud, “You’re disgusting!” Anne shook her shoulders in disgust of the mental and vulgar image.  
“Richard was a gentleman.” Isabel sighed, “The Yorks, they seem to be all gentlemen.”  
“Now, I’m serious. We all met at the mall. We saw you Jane, and then we called V.”  
“—and then we spent the whole night trying on Mom’s designs,talking about boys while drinking french champagne.”  
“You can leave the French champagne out of it, but yeah.”  
“Now tell me, Anne. How good was Richard York?”  
“For the last time, Jane. We didn’t do anything. We just kissed and felt each other up.”  
“So you’re telling me that he didn’t let his hand slip to your ass and grabbed you?”  
“He did, and my boobs.”  
“What about you to him?” She asked, “How big is him?”  
“You saw him. He’s rather tall.”  
“She’s not talking about Richard’s height.” Isabel laughed, “She’s talking about Little Richard.”  
“I haven’t had the pleasure to meet him yet, but Little Richard isn’t little. Now I’m serious. We’re literally home and although I would love to continue to talk about my Richard, I see that Richard Neville is already coming outside the door.”  
The driver lined up and the four of them got off.  
Neville wasn’t truly happy. He didn’t buy the story of Anne and Isabel staying over at Jane’s house. They hadn’t done that since the summer.  
“Isabel, Anne!” He came to them to greet them. Isabel blew him a kiss while Anne just looked at him.  
“Not a kiss to your Dad?”  
“Am I still grounded?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then no.” Anne said simply walking away while the driver brought everything down the trunk of the car.  
In her head, Anne thanked Jane. She was so good with schemes!  
After a few minutes, all the shopping bags were now in the living room, while Nan was going through them.  
“That one is for Isabel, Nan.” Jane said. “Mom loves how Isabel looks while she’s wearing white maxi dresses and a sun straw hat.”  
“I still remember how your Mom used you girls as models for her first dresses.”  
“I know.” Vero said, “I remember when she asked us to stand up in those little booths while she did the hem.”  
“Good times.” Anne laughed, “But the good thing is that now we have the boobs to show them off properly.”  
“And to whom will you be showing off your boobs to Anne?” Her Dad asked, “Please mind what you say Anne. I am right here.”  
“Dad!” Anne sighed, “Why do you ought to be like that?”  
“Because I don’t believe that story—”  
“Richard!” Nan started, “Don’t start!”  
“What?” Anne asked, “What where you gonna say?”  
“I’m not stupid Anne. I don’t believe that soiree that you girls had.”  
Isabel looked quickly at Anne. She saw Anne’s fuse blow up, but she managed to control the situation.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Richard, do not start!” Nan intervened.  
“What?” He asked.  
“Do not do this now!”  
“But it is the truth.”  
“What do you think I did?” Anne asked.  
“Watch your tone, young lady.” Her father warned pointing at her.  
“No really! Enlighten me. Tell me what I did?”  
He remained silent.  
“Oh I know. You think I met up with Richard.”  
Isabel froze in that moment. Was Anne going to lie straight up to her Dad?”  
“Anne stop!” Her mom intervened again.  
“No!” Anne sighed, “I am tired of this. I just came from a good night out with my sister and my two best friends. And he had to ruin it!”  
“Anne!” Isabel looked at her with concerning eyes shaking her head.  
“I’m sorry.” She said looking a Vero and at Jane, lastly at her mother.  
“V, I think we should get going.” Jane said standing up  
“Yeah, I have a thing to go do.” Vero said, “I have to pick up—bye!”  
The awkwardness of the two young women leaving left the Nevilles in silent.  
“Isabel, go to your room.”  
Isabel stood up from where she was standing and smiled at her sister. When Nan and Richard and Anne were left alone, Nan took the lead.  
“You’re going to stop.” She said to Richard. “I don’t know what’s your obsession, but you gotta back off from Anne.” Nan hushed him when he was about to talk and walked towards him, “And you,” She said looking at Anne, “Never speak to your father like that again.”  
“I can’t do anything!” Anne cried out loud. “You have me under your thumb and you were never like that. I can’t breath. You—I can’t even go to the office now. I like it there. I like learning. I like knowing, learning how everything worked.” She was about to cry now, “And I met a wonderful young man there who is a gentleman that respects me and has never forced me to do a thing that I didn’t want to do and you treat him as if he was scum, someone that wants to get between your relationship with me and I just cannot stand that now I can’t even see Richard because you got jealous.”  
Anne couldn’t help it but to run up to her room.  
Nan looked at Richard shaking her head.  
“What the hell are you doing?” She asked. “You’re just pushing her away Richard. Let her be in love. Let it last for what it will last! You said that the bastard was perfect. And he is a rather good young man with impeccable manners, and he is handsome and educated. He’s a college grad, he’s looking into applying Law School, Richard. He has goals and most importantly, have you seen the way he looks at Anne?” She asked him, “His eyes, when he looks at her, they smile along with his own smile too.” She took hold of his chin with a smile, “And have you seen Anne’s. She’s in love and you’re ruining this for her."

****

While Anne was arguing with his father and mother in the living room, Isabelle went upstairs to send a message of thanks. After what George had done and how kind he was, it was the least she could do. She did not expect a reply or anything. In fact, she dropped the phone and began to look at her agenda when she had the damn doctor's appointment for her knee. If she did not tell him he could dance again soon, they would eventually replace her in the ballet and she had worked so hard to get it.  
When the phone rang she thought it was Jane asking how things were going with their parents. But it was not her. It was George, which was a pleasant surprise for her. In the message he said:  
"A pleasure to have been carbine of my brother to meet you. I would love to see you again but when I date a girl, I like to surprise her. Are you willing to risk? I remember you said at dinner you did not like much risk. A hug, George. "  
Her message at the end was:  
"Surprise me is not so easy. Some risk is never bad with the right person. Do you think you're that person? "  
They were responding relatively quickly. They could not see but Isabelle looked like a teenager and George as a happy child because they had given a candy.  
"We could find out on Saturday at 21:30. You dare?"  
Isabelle could not believe it. George had proposed a date! She was excited but did not want to externalize much. It had been almost a year since she left with her last boyfriend and the relationship ended badly Isabelle so focused on work and forgot about the boys so far, he had his father very happy.  
"Wait for me in your car just around the corner. I do not want my father to see you. He was a phobia about York. "  
"Jajaja it's OK. I'll go with tuxedos so get very formal. Trust me. See you on saturday. A hug."  
How tux? What the hell had happened to this man in his mind? Doubt and uncertainty excited Isabelle but that ended when she heard her sister get into her room, slamming the door and down the hall Isabelle decided to talk to their parents.

****

Isabelle quickly heard the slamming door of Anne's door. She heard her phone rang but she knew that something must have happened.

Isabel went downstairs, only to see her Mother holding her Dad's face while she whispered something on her husband's ear.  
"You guys alright?" She asked.  
"Is everything alright?" He asked Isabel back.  
"Everything is alright." Her mother answered.  
"We had fun last night." Isabel smiled. "I haven't seen Anne smile like she did yesterday in a very long time."  
Her mother looked at her husband who was about to say something. "And before you continue, you need to cut some slack to Anne. Let her see Richard. If you don't what you're going to do is make her sneak out and lie to your. Do you want that?" She asked him.  
"You don't understand Isabel. He's almost seven years older than her!"  
"No he's not." Isabel pointed out. "He just turned 22, Anne's about to turn 18 in June. And for a banker you should know that and what it will mean! And if you don't I'm gonna make it clear simple for you. Anne will leave and Richard will leave with her and she will live with him making your worst nightmare come true. Allow him to come over, spend time with us because I bet that he's a good guy. I know that he's a good guy!"  
With that she went upstairs. Isabel went and open Anne's door only to find her crying in a rather dramatic Disney princess crying pose.  
Isabel climbed up to bed with her and pulled her to her lap. But Anne went and latched her shoulders around her sister's neck and curled up against her.  
"It is okay, Annie!" Isabel cried out loud. "It's gonna be okay. I promise you."  
"I don't know why he's so jealous, Bella. I don't really understand him. His ruining this for me. I'm not saying that Richard is an angel. He isn't, but he treats me with such delicacy. And he puts my well being first. Last night, I knew that he wanted more but he didn't say a thing when I told him that it wasn't going to happen. He just held me tight and kissed me and loved me in a much lustful way that just doing any other thing." Anne said crying, "but he doesn't see that, Isabel. Dad only sees that he's a guy and that all guys only want one thing because he just wanted sex when he was his age."  
Although Isabel wanted to talk about her soirée with George she realized it wasn't the right time. George was a gentleman in every single way but Anne did not needed that now. She just needed her sister.  
Anne was clearly not going to answer but he just wanted to let her know that he just cared for her.  
At night, Anne was starving. She texted Isabel to bring her food and happy to obligue, Isabel went up with a plate of potato salad and steak. When Anne saw the food, it reminded her of the first time she went out with Richard.  
"Thanks." Anne smiled.  
"Don't worry sis. You feeling better?"  
"He embarrassed us in front of our friends."  
"Nor did Jane or Vero minded."  
"Thank you for last night." Anne said turning around. "I never got around to truly thank you. Richard and I, we truly needed it."  
"It's okay. I myself had some fun last night, Annie."  
This caught Anne's attention.  
"You had fun last night?"  
"Yeah, George's funny. And a gentleman. I got drunk and he treated me like a queen, Anne."  
"Yeah, George's a nice guy but he is also a ladies man. Beware of him—"  
"Enough talking about me . . . we didn't have the chance to talk earlier today with Jane and Vero being in the same car. How did it truly go? I thought that you wanted to sleep with him."  
" I did. I do. But . . . I don't know. Is it possible that I um- I got afraid? I mean, I know that it is weird but I wasn't sure. I didn't want to give up that part of myself completely. I rather enjoy us now. I love the phase that we are in. How we look and how we can't ever have enough of our kisses or our hands on our bodies. I like how he's everywhere at the same time but I can feel everything as if it was only one thing that I was feeling." Anne couldn't help it but to smile, "And he was rather please when he saw me on my lingerie. I saw him bite his lip and I love that effect that I have on him. We just cuddle up. And he said that he was okay and that he would be happy with whatever we decided to do. Although I know that he wanted to have sex with me. He didn't try to convince me, Is. He just cuddled me and held me tight and kissed me and rubbed his forehead against my hair and kissed my shoulders. Holding me so tight that I was never going to be released from him and I didn't want to be Isabel."  
"You're in love. George was telling me last night that all Richard does is talk about you and how smart you are and how witty you and how graceful and gorgeous you are."  
"I am smart and gorgeous!" Anne laughed as she twirled the necklace that he gave her. "Can you even believe that he gave me this?" Anne asked. "He has already given me a diamond to wear around my neck, it won't be long until he gives me another diamond for my finger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know your opinion :)


	22. Chapter 22

Isabelle had been inside of her dressing room for almost an hour. Without knowing where George wanted to take her, it was very difficult to decide what to wear. He said she should dress formally;he was going to wear a tuxedo. Therefore, her thoughts were that it would be a very formal place and she would need wear a long dress and her hair up or in a messy bun.

 

Taming her curly mane was going to be a challenge. Makeup had to be striking because it was dark but not too intense to overshadow either the dress or the other look. Of course, while Isabelle was unable to decide on a dress she could not plan anything else and it was driving her crazy.

 

When she heard the footsteps of his sister walking down the hallway, he ran to call for her to help her decide.

 

"Anne, Anne!" Isabelle shouted.

"What?" Anne inquired as she entered the dressing room of her sister. Automatically, Isabelle took two hangers with two different dresses and asked what was best for a date night at an elegant place.

"Green is very nice. Clean and proper." Anne said as she sat, "But red. Red is sexier. Who are you seeing? "

"A guy I met a few days ago but I do not know. So focus on what really matters: the dress." Isabel pointed out

 

Anne did not believe a word of what Isabelle was saying. She had not spoken to any boy. The last few nights she had spend them with her. Anne was also very sure that Isabelle had gotten very comfortable with George when the two of them covered for Richard and her while they were up to shenanigans, and even slept together because she was not with Jane.

 

"Oh my God! The mysterious boy is George!" Anne thought to herself.

 

"That boy– you like him?" Asked Anne pretending to buy the story of the "new guy".

"I do not know much about him. But the little I know about him I love." Isabel smiled, "He's not like any of the guys I know. He is a man." Isabelle tried not to blush when talking about it but it was a completely failed attempt.

"If you really want to impress him, you have to take out the heavy artillery. Wear this. "Anne stood up and gave her sister a hanger with a dark suit jacket.

"Are you sure? Is not too much?" Isabel asked

"Listen to me. You'll leave him speechless." Anne winked.

 

The dress was a gift from her parents, who knew that loved that dress when he landed the lead role in the ballet of her dreams as a dancer. It was a Jenny Packham 2015 charcoal gray V-neck and open back. not because he had never yet because he had not found the time but this could be.

 

"Perfect. One less problem. Now only the shoes, hair, makeup, coat and you used my clutch that goes with that when you went with Richard." Isabelle looked at Anne with deep disgust face just thinking about all she had to do.

"Good luck sister." Anne said as she was laughed at the facial expression of her sister.

"Do I then accompany you home from Jane's, when I leave a bag with clothes to change and come back tomorrow?"

"Maybe. I'll let you know. "

"Whatever." Anne said, "Richard has been calling me. closing the door to the room of his sister, Isabelle quickly turned on the computer and started looking makeup and hairstyles for your look. Finally, after much looking, he opted for a simple messy bun to the side to show off her natural curls, and as for the makeup, very natural one in which he emphasized maroon lips.

 

When she had prepared everything was going to be, she saw that was a fair bit of time, because it was only 7:00 and still had plenty to do.

She was quickly to prepare her bag of clothes to change, leave then Jane's, shower, and leave everything arranged, and when it was time she waited five minutes for and waited while her sister Anne entertained her parents so they would not see out Isabelle.

 

Upon leaving, she saw George's car parked around the corner, just as he had said. When he saw her, he got out to greet and open the door like a gentleman for her to feel comfortable.

"Are you ready?" Asked George admiring how beautiful she was Isabelle that night. Of course, while she still wore the coat and had not seen the look in his splendor.

"Of course. Although I would like to know where we are going. I hope I'm properly dressed. "

"You look perfect."He smiled, his smart way to not reveal a thing.

 

****

 

With Isabel gone, Anne had nothing to do that day.She had just face timed Richard but he had gone to take a shower. She had dangled the idea in front of him to go to his place but he wasn't sure if they should. Two nights in a row he had ask. In his opinion it would have been fishy.

A knock on the door made Anne aware of her mother's imminent entrance.

"Anne!" Her Mother's voice was too melodic for the hour. Anne turned around with a sad face and her mother melted a little bit.

"Hey!" Anne smiled.

"You're going to spend your whole day cooped up in here?"

"I guess so. " Anne sighed, "Isabel left left so I guess  I'm on my own since I cannot see Richard."

"It's not as if you didn't see him yesterday." Her mom laughed. Anne freaked out.

"What are you talking about?" Anne asked.

"I'm not a fool, Anne. I know that Isabel and Richard's brother tagged alone so you two could see each other and that you slept over at Richard's place."

"Who told you that?" Anne asked. " I have my sources, and I am really dissaponted that you had to sneak out and see Richard."

"What do you want me to do?" Anne asked, "I can't even go to work with Dad now because he thinks that Richard will deflower me right in the conference table. It is stupid. Childish and rather offensive to the nature and manners of my Richard."

"Don't you ever sneak out again, okay?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Anne asked, "I can't do anything. He drops me off at school and he picks me up. I am in a fucking prison in this castle and My Prince Charming is not able to slay the dragon because at the end of the day I can't leave without the dragon since he's my dad and I love him."

Nan laughed at her overly dramatic daughter.

"Mind the language Anne!" Her mother cried out loud. " but I understand. And since I see you glooming, I am going to make a proposition if you want. But first you gotta be completely honest with me."

"I recognize the Beauchamp scheme time of voice from a mile away." Anne pointed out.

Anne saw a lot of Isabel in her mother. And as of now, she could swear that she had a Deja Vu.

"I mean Anne. Complete honesty here. Are you and Richard active?" Nan asked.

"What?"Anne asked.

"Are you two sexually active?" Her mother asked,"Because if you are, you must tell me!"

Anne shook her head, "I know it sound like a lie but we aren't."

Her mother looked at her raising her eyebrow.

"If you are, you got to make sure that—"

"Mom!" Anne sighed feeling a little embarrassed about talking about this to her mother, "we . . . We haven't . . . You know as we're not going to. I don't feel ready!"

Her mother smiled. " I know that this might seem weird. I all for you waiting to have sex but your sister happened when I was your age. Back then well, you gotta make sure that you're being safe. I don't want you pregnant. You're too young for that. We gotta get you started on the pill."

Anne was rather amazed. Yes the fear of an unwanted pregnancy scared her, but the thought of having a baby with Richard made her smile in her mind. The baby would probably have brown curly hair, but that was for the future. She looked at her mother and shook her head, "I'm not having sex. Not until I'm ready."

"Anyway, you're almost 18. You're going to college and -"

"Okay mom!" Anne sighed, "I'll take them. Just to be safe. Was that your scheme?"

"No." Her mom said, " I was thinking that we could invite Richard for the weekend. Your sister is out on a date and well , i know that your father has been a little bit too hard on you with Richard."

"Richard?" Anne asked, " For the weekend? Like stay and sleep here?"

" Well not in your room. The guest house or the guest rooms. And the poor boy he's always alone. His family is away and he should have more company. Family like with us."

"But Dad-he won't—"

"You leave your Dad to me. Now if you're up to it, call Richard."  

****

After driving for 20 minutes while they  talked about how in love their siblings were and what a cute the made. When they finally arrived,

Isabelle did not know where they were at but it seemed like luxury site entirely. Upon arrival, a man came to open the door while George gave him the keys to park. He put his hand on his back to show where the road. Once at the main entrance, the overcoats were removed and left on the counter along with her purse to have it placed in the wardrobe. Uncovering, George was stunned looking at Isabelle. She was so dazzling that never had imagined that.

"Is everything all right, George?" Asked Isabelle to see the indescribable face of George.

"Yeah, you're just . . . you're dazzling Isabelle. "

"This is incredible. I've heard of this place but had never been. It's beautiful! "Isabelle was excited looking around like a little girl who was just giving away a doll.

The small orchestra was live mainly stringed instruments, started playing music.

"They will start with a cha-cha-cha. Want to dance? "He reached safely waiting for her so, it took as little as he waited while she took her hand too.

"I thought I'd never ask." She said with mischievous smile. Automatically, they were placed in the middle of the floor and began to dance to the music.

****

"You did what?" Richard Neville asked.

"Yes. And he's on his way." Nan said.

"That York isn't setting a foot in my house." Neville said.

"You know what's funny?" Nan asked, "That you always end up doing as I say and it is done. Anne already called him and he was more than excited than to spend the weekend with us."

"No. Absolutely not!" Neville cried. "That boy isn't coming here. Less spending the weekend with us. He will take Anne right under our noses."

"Just because you did that, it doesn't mean that he's going to do that. And besides, this isn't to make him comfortable. This is for Anne, Richard. She's sad and she's feeling lonely when she shouldn't. She's in love. Do you remember how it felt those first months?"

" Don't try to guilt trip me into this."

"You yourself said that the bastard was perfect."

"Exactly no. He will end up taking Anne away from us—"

"No. You will be the one pushing her away, Richard. And it is settled. Since Isabel is away with some friends. Richard is coming and you will do as I say."

Upstairs a rather amused Anne was calling Richard. He was just coming out of the shower and had accidentally gotten his hair wet so he was having a fight with his towel.

He knew it was Anne calling do to the ring tone but he did not understand the urge.

"You miss me already?" He joked as he answered.

"You won't believe this."

"Isabel isn't with George." Richard sighed. "He's out of town. Are you a matchmaker now?"

"It isn't that, Richard!" She rolled her eyes, "It's even better. Mom invited you to stay for the weekend."

"You're getting rather creative." Richard laughed, " You said that you loved mebut I think that you want to see me dead. Because that's what it will happen if I go there."

"You don't believe me?" Anne asked.

"This is a trick question." Richard laughed as he reached for his boxers that were on his bed.

"No, I'm serious. Mom saw me sad and well she took pity on us and she said that she would welcome you to our sweet and humble house."

"First, you live in a mansion. And second your house is one of the most extravagant ones that I have seen."

"Look who's speaks!" Anne laughed, "Mr. York, owner of half of New York, Mister I have a state named after my great, great, great, great, great great grandfather."

"Nevertheless, my family may have  more money than yours, but you're daddy is the owner of the Bank that it is most used in the this country and by my family's business. "

" What are you trying to say?"

"That we grew both grew up in rather ostentatious and luxurious . . . have you even ever taken a bus?"

"Actually, yes. When Isabel and I went to meet you and your brother. That's why we came late."

"My point is that you say that your house is a humble home. It is not. It looks as if we are stepping into Versailles or Buckingham Palace."

"More like Buckingham and my room like Versailles."

"I wouldn't know." Richard said, "I have never been—"

"Well if you get your spoiled and well built ass here you will. Just come. Dad said that he would be civil."

"Let me talk to your Mom. I really don't believe it."

"You're not believing me recently. Should I take this as a sign."

" Fine, if I'll be there." Richard said, " I'm dying to see you."

"What should I bring?" He asked.

"I don't know. Just comfortable clothes and you're going to take me out tomorrow or Sunday, right?"

"Isn't Sunday a holiday in your family."

"If I talk to mom she'll make it happen."

Richard smiled to himself as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Then why the hell didn't you go to your mom first?"

"Because!" Anne started, " She was blind too but now she's on my team. Now get handsome. Push your hair back and and wear your dorky glasses so you look like you wouldn't dare to look up my skirt."

"Oh that's because I already have my hands up your skirt!"

Anne couldn't help it but to laugh. The last weeks had been like this. Richard getting rather frisky, knowing that he wouldn't do anything if the sort of he had the opportunity since he did the last time that they saw each other. She had slept in his place and he just kissed her and cuddled her until she felt asleep.

As he did his little weekend luggage, Richard updated his defense mechanism. He knew that Neville will be like an automatic weapon with his insults and word traps.

He threw in his luggage a couple of white T shirts and one pair of jeans, two long sleeve shirts and his usual shoes. He almost forgot his sweatpants to sleep and his boxers along with his toothbrush and hair styling products.

So he went back, got them and then made his way to his car. In almost 20 minutes he was at the gate.

When he parked, he called Anne and when he saw her he almost died. She was wearing the necklace that he gave to her and it look dashing on her.

He saw Neville at the door with a grumpy face and Nan with a warm smile. Anne ran towards him and quickly gave him a kiss in the cheeks since her parents were in front o them.

"Why does your Dad looks as if he wants to kill me?" Richard asked her as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"That's just his face." Anne smiled giving him peck on half of the lips. With a smile, Nan gave him a hug and kiss on his pale cheek.

When it came to Neville, the father of his girlfriend sighed.

"Neville." Richard nodded.

"York."

Anne's mother elbowed him in the ribs making him wince. He extended his hand, which he younger Richard did the same.

"Thanks for the invite." Richard smiled.

"My name might be in the dead of the house but it seems as if I dint have any say—" Nan once again elbowed him in the ribs making him stop talking. "Welcome." He said instead. "But I am going to warn you. If I find you and my daughter in a compromising situation I'll swear that I'll kill you."

"Dad!" Anne cried out loud.

"I'm sorry Richard." Nan said, " He's just putting up a show. Not to long ago he said that you were perfect."

"No it is okay. I would do the same. But thank you for the complement. " He gave Nan a smile that melted Anne.

Nan ushered them in and showed Richard their home. It had not changed that much since from the last time he came. The evident change was the Degas in the entrance but that was all of it.

"The guest rooms are through this hall." Nan said.

"I can take care of that, mom." Anne smiled.

"Come, love." Anne said taking his hand.

As they walked away, Nan looked at her husband. " That Richard is good looking?"

Neville rolled his eyes looking a lot like Anne when he did it. "Shut up."

"They'll make pretty babies. They'll surely have their fathers hair and with maybe ashy blonde hair like Anne's."

"Stop it." Neville sighed. "The last thing I need is Anne or Isabel getting pregnant."

****

Richard followed Neville when he entered the house. Nan was nice and warm but Neville was the opposite.

"You can sleep there." Neville said to Richard as he opened the door. "There's a bathroom and if you leave your things on the bathroom, Elle will come and iron them tomorrow."

"Good to know." Richard said politely.

"Also, just because my wife is the one that decides what gets done here, it doesn't mean that— Anne stays in her room after lights out. Same goes to you."

"I have no plans on doing anything of the sort. I'm actually rather pleased with the invitations that the both of you—your wife extended to me."

"Nice that that is clear." Neville smiled sarcastically before heading off. "Now if you wish, move out of the way. Nan cooked. I'm hungry!"

Richard glued himself to the wall as he let Neville pass by. Richard took his coat off and threw it in the bed before following he father of what he had in mind will become his future bride in a few years.

When Anne saw him without his coat, she bit her lip. Richard was wearing grey slacks and a white long sleeve shirt, and of course his glasses. He looked as if he had just come from work when in reality he just dressed like that. To Anne, that turned her on for some odd reason.

Anne quickly smiled at him and took his hand.

"I'm very thankful for the opportunity the both of you have given to me. I haven't seen much of Anne lately and it is nice to see her in person."

Before Neville could say a thing, Nan went ahead and lived up to the meaning of her name.

"It is a pleasure for all three of us to have you here. Richard himself has said that you're the kind of man that he wanted our daughters to be with."

"Really?" Richard York asked out loud with out thinking. "If that's it. I make sure that I'm always putting Anne ahead first and well, she's the boss."

"I am!" Anne exclaimed with a smirk. "Now come on, Mom made her famous Pasta Parmesan and I'm hungry."

Richard smiled down at her and followed her lead. The maids were at their places and Richard made his way to pull Anne's chair out. As she sat, Richard took it as his opportunity to kiss the back off her head which made Anne look up to him and smile while the older Richard in the room did the same thing for the older Anne. The maid served the guest first, then Richard, Nan and lastly Anne.

The first few minutes it was a little odd. Neville was sitting in the head of the table and by his side was Anne and Richard and by the other side Anne's mother. Richard Neville started by saying Grace and then Nan spoke.

"You know, I've been dying to truly meet you. Have a nice chat and get to know you. All I know is that you are smart and very handsome."

Richard blushed, making Anne laughed before she pinched his cheek. "Usually the compliments go to his brother George. Who I must say he isn't as handsome as you, Richard."

"Stop it!" Richard laughed. "You're embarrassing me."

Maybe it was the dorky appearance he had. His hair pushed back with gel and the glasses made Nan think of the first impressions she had of Richard. She first saw him and he had his hair a mess. Curls flying around while no glasses.

"You're wearing glasses." Nan smiled.

"Yeah, my contacts, they um– I let them fall and they were my last so now I'm waiting for my insurance to send me the monthly replacement."

"It suits you."

"Thank you, Nan!" Richard smiled.

"So tell me, Richard. You have how many brothers and sisters?"

"Three sisters, Elizabeth, Anne and Meg. And Three brothers. Edward, Edmund, George and well me."

"Tell Mom how it was growing up. How your sisters used to—"

"Oh God!" Richard sighed as he reached for the glass of wine, "Meg and Anne, they were the worst. They'll do things and blame it on me. But of course we boys teamed up. I just tagged alone. One time, poor Anne. George switched her peppermint hand lotion and in the vase he switched for toothpaste."

"I'm glad that I didn't have brothers. Only Bella."

"But you did things with Bella." Her mother pointed out. "You two were wild. They would play that they were princesses. Bella married a tall, dark and handsome foreign prince and have a dozen of children while you Anne, do you remember? You were the warrior princess. Rule the world, or destroy it."

"At least I never paid a boy to kiss Bella." Anne said looking at Richard in a teasing manner. Confused were her parents for a few seconds until Richard proceeded to explain.

"My brother . . ." Richard sighed, "Edward. He once gave 20 dollars to a girl so I would've have my first kiss. I was a late bloomer and, she ended up being my first girlfriend."

Anne looked down smiling a bit. She remembered when Richard told her. They were discussing firsts.

"On a different note, my husband told me that your two brothers are on their making plans to give the final signatures for the contract."

"Could we not talk about business?" Anne asked, "There are so much to talk instead. Will you two share to Richard how the two of you met?" Anne asked. "It is such a marvelous story, Rich."

"Oh yes!" Nan smiled setting the fork down to clap, "It was in secondary school. He was a few years ahead of me and he would walk my way like a peacock with all of his feathers out in splendour."

"I would not." Neville said shaking his head, "It was you with your smile and dashing walk. It was like watching a goddess walk by, York. And my obligation as a mere mortal was to worship the ground she walked on." Neville said kissing his wife's hand.

Anne shook her head as she pushed her plate away from her, "You should have not said that. Now I have the need to vomit." She said in  a dramatic way.

Soon after that, they four of them were done with their supper.

***

Neville insisted to Anne that he wasn't comfortable of York of being at Anne's room with closed doors. At which Anne responded that if he was smart, he would not take her right when they were next door.

"At any sound that is similar of a moan, groan or whimper, he's out of the house."

"As if your daughter was a saint." Nan said as they got into bed. "Do you remember how I was when I was Anne's age?"

"Anne's different." Neville said. "Anne's a smart girl."

"Are you saying that I wasn't smart? Because if I don't recall, you and I we're like rabbits."

"And Bella came after."

"Anne's not having sex." Nan said, "She told me. And  I know my daughter even if she was, that would be another thing. I have instructed both of my daughters when it comes to contraceptive methods."

"I think you're too open with Anne. And Isabel too. Isabel might be of age, but she used to be the prima ballerina of the Russian Ballet. And Anne, she's going to be the CEO of  Neville-Warwick Company. I'm grooming her to lead my family's legacy. Our bank, is all I have for both of our girls."

Nan couldn't help it but to laugh. "She's still seventeen. Let her be for what remains. Now, go to sleep. They are next door and York is smart. He won't deflower Anne while we're here next door."

 

 

***

 

The volume of the movie was rather high so it would shield the giggles and kisses that the seventeen year old and twenty two year old were sharing.  The door locked gave Richard the nerve to let his hands slither under Anne's shirt. Anne bit her lip when his hands flickered over breasts while he serviced her neck with his lips.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Richard asked her looking up to her.

"I don't know." Anne said, "You could take me to eat something."

"Thai? Indian? Turkish? Greek?"

"How about about that new Galician place across from Gryeden's cafe?" Anne asked, "Jane told me that they have this Galician broth that it is delicious and that they have this empanadas and Paellas and garlic mushrooms."

"Say no more." Richard said to her with a smile, "We will have lunch there." He said giving her a kiss, "And later we could swing my Marié's Macaroons and to the German bakery for apple turnovers and chocolate."

"You want me to spoil you, don't you?"

"Rotten." She smiled.

"That'll be my pleasure." He said before giving her another kiss.

 

 

****

 

They were dancing all night all kinds of dances. Some slower, and others with more pace. Isabelle was so amazed at the elegant demeanor that had George to dance along with the leadership and decision had on his feet, and the lightness, safety and elegance with which he moved.

 

It seemed impossible not to admire them. There were times in which other people who were there, turned toward them to applaud how well they did. They did not had dinner that night, and just drank champagne. All they did was dance.

 

The last dance of the evening was a waltz. They were looking into the eyes all the time as if there were nothing else where to look. In the last two seconds of music, she gave a pirouette directed by him, and when they looked at each other, he began to kiss her. Neither he stopped so spontaneous kiss that had come to them.

 

Unaware, that they were again in the middle of the track with all the people around clapping, but this time not by his way of dancing, but by that gesture that everyone saw chemistry. Possibly love? Ironically when they stopped kissing and Isabelle saw everyone around them, the first thing she thought was: "Luckily I have set a fixed non lipstick stain"

 

Despite how much they were enjoying themselves, they had to leave because the ballroom closed shortly.

 

"I do not want the night finished yet. Lets take a walk?"

"Of course, just give me a second. "George approached the valet and gave him a couple of bills in exchange of keeping parking open until he returned for his car. Which the valet gladly accepted.

 

They started walking down the sidewalk that had not really knowing where they were going.

"Did you tell your brother that you'd be with me tonight?"

"No,I told him he was out of town and would return tomorrow. What did you say to your sister? "

"No, I keep no secrets from Anne. That's why I didn't tell her.Maybe it's because she's younger than me, and she's in love with your brother, and she has seen me suffer, loving the wrong person."

"That's obvious. Your sister she's a good girl. I'm glad she'swith my brother. His last girlfriend was a problem and left him shattered. He's in love with Anne. He's crazy about her. They way he speaks of her gives me a toothache. We've a joke at home. Richard is so in love with Anne that my brother Edward is dying to meet her. Richard usually buries himself in work and him having a love life is something odd. My sister Meg is dying to meet her too. She wants Anne to give Richard's his balls back. He's been relaxed the times he visits home. Anyway. Anne's good for him. Richard's happy. He doesn't seen hurt anymore. "

"What do you say about you? Have you ever been hurt? "

"The truth is I've always avoided commitments in this regard. Yes I have been willing to meet any particular girl to see what happened but before I was captivated by some I realized that we did not suit each other. It may sound absurd, but really not having a father, I have always clung to my mother and my sister Margaret. I am also very observant, so I think generally know women very well. "

"Then tell me. What you have seen me?" Now it was Isabelle who was testing.

"It's okay. I think you're a very passionate person, everything you do is at heart. You have values of life and family, strong that somehow you are defining. You're a very empathetic person, what makes you often be bad for you completely unrelated problems. You want a family early but do not want to do without being in love. But not you think you're going to get in a long time because even with how young you are you have suffered too much in love, perhaps for being too trusting or naive. You have not told me what you do but, note that is your passion. For you it is not a job, but your way of life that describes you perfectly. Did I right? "

"Are you sure you have not you investigated me? "It was an open question as they both laughed. "By the way, I am a ballet dancer."

"Now I understand." George said as he looked down and laughed.

"What does that means?"

"Your way of walking, moving, express yourself. Delicacy and elegance with which you do everything. I should have guessed. "

That said, George looked his wrist watch and saw the time,

"Wow! It's almost six o'clock "

"Really? I had not noticed at all that had happened so long. "

"We should get going before the parking valet decides to leave" George quipped although deep down did not rule out the idea so much.

When they reached the parking again, quickly they got into the car from the cold. George started the car while Isabelle told him where the house of her friend Jane was. When they arrived, both stood motionless not knowing what to say at first.

"Maybe I'm being too forward, but a while ago you said you did not want the night was over. Do you feel the same? "

"What are you thinking?"

"What if you could get some clothes now, put it in a mini suitcase and leave the spend the rest of the weekend in New York? We would be there like in 4 hours, 5 if you have another hour to change and get things ready. I am from there so I know the city well. Let a York from New York be your personal guide, and I'm sure you'll love the city. "

"Really you say that?" In the last year Isabelle had carried out a routine life. George had come to her and everything was changing completely. That's caused fear but also made her feel alive. Part of his head told him not to because he did not know too much. However the other party that would risk saying that I lived, him to enjoy life. And he did not need to say much of anything else between them.

"Pick me up in an hour. "Isabelle winked, left the car, walked to the door of the house of Jane, took the key beneath the pot, and went into the house.

George, from the car he was waiting for her to enter to make sure that was the key.

Upon entering, quickly she took off her heels and went to Jane's room to wake her.

"Jane! Jane! Wake up! "Isabelle shook her friend to wake out any rate.

"By God Isabelle it is only six. What do you want? "Jane was sleepy and annoyed that Isabelle had awakened her.

"I'm going to New York with George. Yes, I know ,it is precipitated but I said it and I could not refuse. Do not look at me like that. I'm going to take a very quick shower to clean myself and stuff. Coffee,I need you to do coffee because obviously I have not slept at all, and to borrow mini suitcase and clothes for the weekend. I will return everything. Promised."

"Are you sure? I mean, just you met him. "

"Jane for the first time in years I feel so alive. Would you not spoil it? Get up. "

Jane obeyed, thinking that her friend was crazy. She took a small suitcase, prepared a coffee for both of them and started selecting clothes when Isabelle had already showered and had put on the robe while drinking coffee.

"Jane, that's too provocative. Not me I'll put even close. "

"Bella, you're going to go with a gorgeous man to New York to do much more than tourism. You have to be stunning. "

 

Jane went by Isabelle bag and a pair of special products used both for their curly manes.

 

"Good thing you brought your makeup because mine was not going to be useful to you. You're too pale. "

"That's true. So I packed stockings, ankle boots, a dress and a bag for the trip plus my blazer, and for the rest of the days, my other boots, my jeans, a shirt of mine, two of your , a jacket, underwear, my toothbrush, makeup, shave blade, and I think that's it. "

"Thanks."Isabel smiled.

"Oh, I forget the condoms. "Isabelle stared at Jane with an embarrassed face.

"No. I don'twant to seem that idea. In addition I take the pill, remember? "

"Don't come to me when you get pregnant." Jane joked, "Well, the suitcase it is ready, and I have only 40 minutes to get clean. I finished the coffee. Can you bring more? Please?"

 

Now Isabelle was putting her angelic face her friend to do what she asked.

 

Isabelle finished dressing, makeup, combing hair and drink coffee in record time. She sat in the couch as she talked with Jane until she received a message fromGeorge. He was already at the door.

 

"You better tell me absolutely everything when you get back" to what Isabelle replied with a smile: "It will be the first thing I do."

 

 

Opening the door, he saw that George was out of the car resting on the front. He stood fully standing, Isabelle greeted with a hug, and took the mini suitcase to put it in the trunk as she got into the car.

When both were inside, he put on sunglasses to start driving, and therefore, start the trip.

"Are you okay to drive? Are not you tired? "He asked Isabelle worrying about it.

"I have taken some coffee before he came, quiet. By speaking so forcefully that you conclude that you have done so." George's giggle was almost imperceptible but she realized and began to look dryly.

"Do you always take all the girls to teach New York?"

"It is my ritual to conquer you all." George joked. "Actually it occurred to me at that moment, and as I said you liked traveling, I found it good idea. "

"Do you regret having said it?"

"Absolutely. I am convinced that I will be a great guide for you. I just hope we're both savvy enough to kick the streets. New York is a city that never sleeps. I booked a hotel room for two while I was waiting. I hope you do not mind."

"No, of course I do not care. Note that you like to have everything under control, no offense, Have you booked only for two? "

"Well we've slept together in a hotel room and nothing happened. Still do not worry, I asked one having two beds. "

"Very thoughtful of you. It just makes me a little embarrassed. At the end of the day I don't know you _that_ much."

"It's normal, I had thought."

 

While driving George put his hand on her leg a moment, and then put it back behind the wheel.

 

"Let's see what you usually listen to music in your car." Isabelle teased

"If you don't like it, change the station."

"What's up? Under this aspect there is a formal businessman rebel rocker? "

"Not at all. You hit the play but do not laugh. "Isabelle pressed the button and the music started playing a melody that was most familiar.

"It's _Serenade_ by Schubert, right?" Isabel smiled.

"Yes I'm surprised like it. I did not know you were fond of classical music "

"I love since childhood. It's like wrap me and take me to an alternate world. I know it sounds strange but I've been hearing it all my life. Also at work of course, by the ballet. "

"Have you heard opera ever?"

"Barely. I was around 10. Anne behaved horribly. She found it boring. Our nanny came? I think. Mother never took us. Then I started strong on Ballet and everytime I put foot in the Boston Opera Theatre it was me performing ballet. Not in Opera. "

"I love both. I have been many occasions since I was a teenager with my mother. She loves, and I instilled that passion yours. The truth is that I am very close to her. "

"Are you a mama's boy then?"

"I guess you can say that. From my brothers I am the one who has always maintained a close relationship, that's for sure.Richard looks up to Edward, and Edmund is on his own mind always so . . . yeah, I'm a mama's boy."

Isabelle did not usually hesitate much to others but he did because he knew he caught him and would not resented. His first reaction was to laugh. Though it was strange to talk looking into his eyes as not deviated from the road, as it should. During the remaining hours of the trip they were listening to the classical music repertoire of classic and contemporary authors George.

 

 

***

 

When Anne realized that her husband was still asleep the next morning, she quickly went towards Anne's room to see if York was still there. He was, the manner that they were sleeping made her laugh. Popcorn bowl in the side while Anne was occupying half and a quarter of the bed and Richard the other quarter. Anne had her legs in such a weird way that reminded Nan of her daughter'a bad sleeping manners. Anne's feet were in top of Richard's abdomen and he was holding one of them. She knocked on the  door but there was no answer or neither of them. She could see that the DVD was still on but that the TV had turned itself off by the timer.

Richard York had the dream depth of a stoner. Nan woke her daughter up so she would wake Richard up so she could tell him to go back to the guest room.

Anne did such and with a sleepyhead he proceeded guided by Anne.

Breakfast was served and soon after Neville left for the bank, his wife remembered the charity event of that night and she told her husband to be  early and that the tux would be ready. An invitation was extended to Anne and Richard, but Anne cleverly declined with the excuse that her psychologist boyfriend was going to help her with her research essay that was due for the next week.

Noon came soon, and as he had promised Richard made sure the light of his eyes had every one of her whims fulfilled. They are at the Galician place, and she came with two dozens of macaroons, and a few punds of the German chocolate that she much loved.

***

A walk through the park was ensured while snacking on the sweet delights that he had bought. Arm in arm, they strolled up and down the bridges and around three o clock, Anne spotted a children's park at which they sat for a bit with chocolate in hand.

"If I was to have my blood sugar tested, I would be a diabetic." Richard laughed.

"I love you, Richard." Anne blurted out suddenly. "I love you."

Richard was left surprised. A smile across his lips rose and a light shade of rubor on his cheeks.

"I love you too." He smiled.

"So tonight," Anne smiled looking down, "my parents have that boring charity event for endangered toucans."

Richard nodded.

"We'll have the house for ourselves. And I was thinking that we could fool around a little bit." Anne whispered.

Richard stood up from his place making Anne swiftly follow.

"You do not want to?" Anne asked.

"It's not that I don't want to." Richard whispered, "I admit that I long for your touch and I long to touch you in places very private and foreign to anyone else but you, but I don't want to force you or  trespass—"

"You wouldn't be trespassing." Anne said taking his hand, "We wouldn't do everything," Anne said, "we would be half way there because I want to feel comfortable and at ease when such day comes. Not too far from the present, I hope."

Richard smiled once again at her. He placed his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to his chest, bring her head towards his lips. "I love you with all my heart dear Anne."

***

When they arrived in New York, Isabelle was unable to look away from the car window. I was amazed by everything he saw. She had gone to New York a few times. During her youth for dance camps only. She then went to Austria, where she was scouted and offered a place in the Russian Ballet. When she sat the Waldorf Hotel where George had booked the room to get the key, she was amused.

 

Predictably, both another good strong coffee was served

.

Then they went directly to sightsee.

They saw the Statue of Liberty.

Times Square and the Empire State Building.

For lunch, they went to a small but very elegant and even romantic restaurant with live classical music, could not be otherwise.

 

During that time, Isabelle was completely entranced by the company of George. He had forgotten all about the outside world, their real life and could only think of those moments of privacy with its mysterious and seductive man. When they finished eating, they visited the MoMA, which took longer than they thought and then George had another surprise for her.

 

During the last moments in the art museum, George was stuck Isabelle mobile without knowing why. He imagined it would be for work but also raised that was boring, which frightened her enough.

"I want to show you something, but we must return to the hotel."

"More surprises? I not know what else you do not wait for me. I mean, we're in New York. "

"Exact. I promised that this weekend would be unforgettable, and I'm a man of my word. Trust me."

"Agree."

When they returned to the hotel, George said he had to make a business call, so Isabelle went alone to the room to get a little. A short while later when someone knocked on the door, she thought it would be George, but it was not. It was a hotel employee gave it a bag boutique carefully chosen some place nearby. This bag had a small envelope hanging handle.

"It is a gift for you. Put it on, and I'll pick you in a while. I hope you like it.".

Isabelle closed the door and looked inside the bag. He leaned across the table, took a long burgundy dress with cleavage and spread it over the bed to admire him more closely.

"This man will make me go crazy." Isabelle was smiling and whispering same. Suddenly he remembered he wanted to call her sister to tell her that she was with George. Lying to her was weird.

 

She called and took a while to answer the phone. Isabelle assumed it was because she was busy.

 

***

At the Neville residency the lights were off and a few candles were fired up to set the mood. The house was empty. The mood was a romantic one and Richard made sure that Anne was comfortable.

 

That night was the night!

 

As when kisses were being exchanged and lingering touches, Anne felt in her heart that if they took it all the way forward she wouldn't have any regret. Feeling Richard kiss her the way he was kissing her and the jokes he was telling while his hands wandered down her breasts made her relax.

Suddenly, Anne's phone rang.

Feeling interrupted, Richard rested his head against Anne's bare chest.

"Wait up." Anne said pushing him away.

"I told you to turn it off!" Richard grunted.

"I can't turn it off." Anne said, "Dad goes mad when I do that, specially if I'm alone with you."

"Please don't mention your father when I am feeling you up."

"Stop it!" Anne laughed, "It is Isabel who is calling. She probably wants to tell me about her date with George."

"Isabel isn't with George, Anne." Richard rolled his eyes. He was also enjoying himself and the phone call was turning the mood off.

"I know my sister." Anne pointed out, "You don't know your brother. Bella? Say what you gotta say. Richard has his hands in rather compromising places."

Richard looked at Anne rather surprised, and with a smile since it meant that Anne was feeling rather comfortable. "Really Anne?" Richard laugh.

"What is it, Isabel? Get on with it."

"You know that I told you that I was going on a date right? With some friend? Well the thing is that it extended longer."

"Yeah, you texted me."

"Well, I can't lie to you anymore. You were right, I'm with Richard's brother, George."

Richard was able to hear what Isabel said, and he laced his eyebrows together.

"Wait what?" He asked, taking his hands away from her breasts. "Give me the phone."

"Anyway," Isabel sighed, "I'll let you Richard and you . . .  get it on. Or whatever is the thing you guys are attempting to do. Bye!"

With his chin upon her sternum, Richard smiled embarrassed.

"You were saying?" Anne asked as she threw her phone to the bed. He then pressed a kiss to her lips then her neck, shoulders, collarbones to her sternum and down to the valley of her breast.

"You were saying that George wasn't seeing Isabel?" Anne asked.

Richard "I'll kill him later, Anne." He said against her left breast.

"And?" Anne asked.

"Let's talk later." He said as he looked at her, "Just lay back and enjoy."

With nothing else to say, Richard pulled the covers over his head and continued to travel down her breasts. This time, he took his lips down to her belly button and gave Anne her another kiss this time on her lips.

Richard wondered how in this world would he manage taking Anne's lace panties without going mad.

"Fuck!" Richard cursed under his breath. Anne was alarmed. This was the first time that Anne had heard Richard curse. He was always so minded to what he said.

"What?" Anne asked.

"Nothing." Richard said as he hooked his fingers to Anne's panties. When Anne felt his fingers hooked to her underwear, she was glad that the only light was the one of the flickering Evergreen scented candles. She didn't feel self concious of Richard touching her. But she would feel self-conscious if he saw her truly naked.

"You're okay?" He asked her beneath the covers while kissing the uncovered lower part of her hips. "Relax Anne, I'm not going to hurt you."

Anne closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax and feel Richard as he pulled her panties down.

Richard smiled when he felt her pat his head through the cover just before he dove, down to her.

***

The next morning the first thing Richard remembered was what they had done the night before. They had not gone all the way, but they both surely had had some fun. She had touched him and brought him to release while he had done the same to her. He was madly in love with her, and he was not going to let her go.

****

 

 

 

 

After finishing preening, Isabelle got this beautiful dress, her black basic heels, a bag of black also basic hand and a shawl that came with the dress if freshened something. When he finished, he looked in the mirror and loved as I was. And he loved even more than a gift from George.

When given three knocks on the door was opened and Isabelle George tuxedo dress again but a different one from the other night.

"What chic are you Mr. York."

"I fear nothing compared to your stunning Miss Neville."

Then, he raised his right arm turning sideways to her, inviting her to grab hold him to walk together until they reached the main entrance where the parking was, with George prepared for both to go up. As always, he first opened the door to her, and then he got. Both were silent for a moment, however, Isabelle needed to say something that had not been removed from the head.

"Why are you doing this? I mean, why you're taking so much trouble to impress me? "

"Precisely because I want to know. Since we met, I have the impression that you are special, you have something different and you're one of the few women who are worth knowing. The first time I saw you I told you that I used to not be interested in having a relationship unless they feel that girl had something worth knowing, and it is quite true. "George did not like to show a lot of feelings especially when you thought it could go badly. At those times he was thankful to be driving for not taking his eyes off the road, and not have to see the face that was getting it. Before she would wait, he parked the car in a double street where there seemed nothing interesting.

"Where are we?" George was amused to see the face of Isabelle at that time that reflected what it was lost.

"Now you'll see. Be patient."

"That's not my strong point."

"Yes, I had noticed." Now her face guasa was too noticeable.

They walked hand in hand up around the corner, where they saw in front of them a huge building full of people, of light and huge windows some with a semicircular shape.

"This, dear Isabelle, is the Metropolitan Opera House. I bought tickets to see "Eugenio Oneguin" while we were at MoMA. "

"Is that why you were so busy with mobile at the end?"

"Exact. I'm a whole box of surprises. Come on. The work starts in 15 minutes, "he said as he looked at his watch and entered the building.

****

The opera house was absolutely majestic. Even the smallest details were beautiful as little. Isabelle felt silly because she kept surprising all with him, but he knew how to impress her. She enjoyed looking everywhere, and he looking at the face of little girl who have given a candy that she constantly put.

The opera lasted two hours and forty minutes, so when they finished it was dark. It was superb, especially for someone so passionate about this as Isabelle.

"Did you like it?" He asked.

"I loved it." She replied with a smile from ear to ear.

The trip back to the hotel was quite comfortable for both. Because they had not slept for many hours, they decided not to dine and go straight to the room.

When they were alone in the elevator, sensually she approached him and kissed him as he surrounded her with his arms at the hip. It was a tender and reciprocated kiss, it stopped when the doors opened again though not its plant. More people took the elevator as they put a face that nothing had happened and biting her lip. They walked down the aisle furtively, and when they entered, she started taking off her heels and let their hair down, and he took off his suit jacket, tie and his shirt.

"Can you lower the zipper of my dress?" She said to provoke him, getting back her hair on one side of the neck.

He unzipped it, and effusively took her arm and turned for looking to each other. Instinctively he kissed her and she went to grab him with her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. George lay her on the bed with him on top of her as they both undressed each other without looking away or turning off lights. They spent almost all night showing admiration for each other in different ways but all very passionate.

After all those hours so intense in which they didn’t sleep since they were the ballroom, they finally could rest for a few hours, hugging each other, him from behind and she gripped his arms.

But that lasted less than they expected at 07:30 am someone started calling insistently at the door of the room. Isabelle and George awoke startled by the blows. They thought it would be someone from the staff but it would not be so insistent. Both came quickly out of bed. Isabelle put on her underwear and a T-shirt of George she had near, since not had time to open her suitcase to get clothes. And George put on some shorts and jeans and took off the clothes they had on the floor before opening the door.  
"Mom! What are you doing here?" George said when he opened the door as her mother approached him a mutual kiss on the cheek to her son and went inside without looking elsewhere that wasn’t him.  
"Do you think it's nice to come to New York and not go to say hello to your mother? I had to hear it from one of my friends that saw you with another woman wandering the streets. "At that time George froze, Cecily turned around and saw Isabelle trying to cover the intimate area extending the shirt as much as possible. Then she turned his back to George and moved closer to her.  
"Ah! I did not see you. You're prettier than what they told me. Well, I must admit that she is better than the one of last month. "He said as he looked at George. Seeing that there was no answer, she continued.  
"I wanna both dressed and in the dining room in five minutes. Let's have breakfast all three together. George knows I do not like to wait. "That last was said to Isabelle looking up and down just before leaving the room without saying goodbye or anything.  
George first found the courage to look at Isabelle that although she was dead of shame, began to react. She opened the silent suitcase, grabbed a few things and went into the bathroom briefly. Then George. Both were silent and when they came down, and sat in the dining room with his mother too. They felt very uncomfortable, so Cecily decided not to be very bad in the tone of the conversation.  
"I do not know yet your name, dear." Cecily said to Isabelle as  appeared that George had become a stone.  
"Isabelle, my name is Isabelle."  
"A very nice name. You live here, Isabelle? "  
"No, I live in Boston."  
"So you came here to make turism. You know I have an acquaintance in Boston who is a partner of my son Edward and his older daughter's name is Isabelle. "  
"You mean Richard Neville?"  
"Yes! Do you know him?"  
"Is her father, mother" George took part for the first time looking at his mother warning her to be careful with what she said.  
"But that can not be, if your brother Richard is dating his daughter Anne." Cecily realized without saying anything. "Two brothers with two sisters. How ironic! George my knees hurt me, would you mind going to the bar and ask me for a coffee? And another for both of you who seems that have not slept anything."The two began to look anywhere. George got up and looked at Isabelle to see if he knew what coffee she drank.  
"Cappuccino with skim milk without lactose and cinnamon on top, right?"  
"Yes, thank you." Isabelle said. Seconds later George went to the bar and took a while.  
"My son is a gentleman. Actually all are. I have educated them well. Don’t you think?"  
"Eh .. Yes he's lovely."  
"He also knows to be. That inherited from his father rest in peace, but  I am his mother so I can not think badly of them. They are my life. That's why I make sure that the most precious thing I have is the least possible damage. Do you understand what I mean? "  
"Lady Cecily, I understand that we have not met in the best situation but I assure you I have no misconduct with your son. He's a grown man. We're getting to know each other and the truth is that he treats me very well. Better than I have never been treated. And although we know little, I like him, I admit, and it's not easy for me to say these things. I understand that as your mother, you worry but I assure you I'm not a bad person. "  
"I recognize that you look as a good girl, my instinct tells me. Yet I have the impression of having seen ever you before. I do not know where, but I'm sure you have. Tell me, what do you do? "  
"I'm a ballet dancer."  
"I do not usually go to the Ballet. I am more of Opera. Although once I went to a beautiful Ballet three years ago with my son Edmund and my daughter Margaret on a trip we made to Russia to meet the family of the wife of my son Edward. I do not know what have he've seen on that woman. She is bad from a distance. "Isabelle looked down snickering for her comments.  
"Was “Swan Lake” in Moscow Ballet?"  
"Yes! How do you know? Did you also go? "  
"Not quite. I was the protagonist. I traveled throughout Europe to represent that work with the company. In fact, I just ended the academy but I was told I have a lot of talent and learned to use it. "  
"Wow, that's awesome! And also explains the little body you have. Tell me, how are your relationships? If you allow me indiscretion. "  
"Truly, there is not much to tell. I'm 22 and I've never been particularly flirty. I had a stable relationship that lasted three years and little else, but ended bad. He demanded me much and I could not give it because my work was also very important to me and I could not afford to waver. In my profession no matter how high you are because if you're not constantly and you dawdle, you fall to the ground, and it is very difficult  up again. I was in a foreign country and wanted to do my best for myself, for my parents and to silence all people who said I would fail, which were many. "  
"You're very wise for your age. That is good."  
"I do not want to be rude, but there's something I'd like to ask you. You said earlier that I am better than the woman of the last month with your son were. He always brings them all to New York or to this hotel?" Isabelle thought she should not ask her to his mother but it was also true that she trusted more in her word than him at that time.  
"My dear, my son is a little womanizer  I admit, but when he focuses on a woman he do it seriously. And before he did not bring them to New York because he lived here until a week and a half ago. And he is coming with a tray and cafés. Hallelujah!"  
George arrived with the cafes including his, sat down, and continued talking a little more relaxed as if nothing had happened.  
"Well, then when you've taught this adorable girl in this town?" Both George and Isabelle were surprised that she were to use the term adorable when the first time she saw he looked like a whore.  
The three finished eating quietly with occasional laughter through. When Cecily left, she said goodbye to Isabelle first with two cordial kisses saying: "It was nice to meet you dear. I hope to see you again on another occasion." When he said goodbye to George, she hugh him and whispered in his ear: “She is one of the goods." That left him a little misplaced George, who was not expecting it at all. What the hell happened while he asked the cafes to his mother and Isabelle?  
"Well, now that my mother is gone, is there something you like to do in our last hours here?" Asked George.  
"Central Park. I'm dying to see it. "  
"Go on, then."  
George e Isabelle spent the day together walking through Central Park and the streets of New York. They enjoyed themselves very much. So when they arrived at the hotel again it was night. They had had a few drinks after dinner, but not so many so none of them were drunk. They went to the room and got into bed in laughing. Isabelle did to George a joke and he began to make tickling her in bed. When they stopped, he was on top of her too close to her mouth. Maybe was the alcohol or how well it was going on, that he had forgotten everything about what his mother her about the other women. She did not want to wait until he took the step and threw him kissing her as he had done so many times. It improved night at times, like the weekend in general, except for some tense moment.  
Unfortunately for them, it was over. They got up at 06:30 am to pick up their bags and other belongings from the room, ate breakfast at the hotel, took their bags, returned the key and went straight to drive back to Boston. The trip was quiet without much traffic on the road, as the first time. They were listening music almost all the time except when Isabelle took it unexpectedly to talk to George.  
"There's something in my head." She confessed to see if he was putting interest or not.  
"Tell me." He knew perfectly what she wanted to talk.  
"I know you're something womanizer, and you recognized it. I also know that we are not dating or anything, we're just getting to know us. And I know I like you, really. But if what you expect from me is that I am one more name on the list of women who you have taken to bed, or being the typical girl that you call when you want to warm up the bed one night, then I'll tell you, you are very wrong. I am not, and I will not be that for anyone. "  
"What you describe is not a womanizer, is a bastard and forgive me if you think it sounds bad. I also told you when I think a girl is special, I take it seriously. I understand that doubt me, at the end of the day we do not know much. But if you do not like me I really would not have done anything I've done. I tried to surprise you so you will have a nice time and because I love your smile. I told you to come to New York because you said you loved traveling and I wanted you to know this fantastic city with me. As for my mother, I regret what happened. I had no idea that was going to happened. I hope you did not feel very uncomfortable. I do not know how you did but when I returned she was delighted with you. "  
"Well, you know it's because I'm better than woman of the last month." Isabelle said, laughing aloud to George noticing it was a joke and did not think he was taunting anything.  
For the rest of the trip, Isabelle returned to play music but this time connected the player to her cell phone and put reggaeton and other music. To contrast both started laughing and dancing with some songs and sometimes even singing in unison.  
When they arrived to Isabelle’s home, George left corner as the last time. He left the car with the trunk to open it and remove her suitcase, and speak to her before she left.  
"Honestly, I hope you have enjoyed the weekend, and you want to see me again soon."  
She answered almost tenderly kissing him innocently.  
"I promise I'll think about it." She said with a smile on her face as he walked away from him with suitcase in hand, both staring at each other.


	23. Chapter 23

Richard was sitting in his office checking some tedious reports that Neville had given him when he heard three knocks on the door. Instinctively he thought it would be Neville to give her more reports.

 

But to his surprise, it was not him but his brother George.

"Look who we have here! My little brother Dickon as applied as ever. "George said poking his head out the door. He went in, closed the door again, and sat down in one of the two chairs in front of his brother's table.

"What are you doing here George? You did not tell me you were coming. "Richard was surprised to see his brother. It could be a little edge but he was concentrating on his work and was a little annoyed with George for going to New York with Isabelle without practically knowing it or saying nothing to him.

 

 

"What a welcome. Anyone would say you're still angry. You should leave in a little while. Mom and Edward are in Neville's office waiting for him to sign contracts. Apparently he just went home for a moment before they arrived because he had stained his shirt with coffee, according to his secretary. "

 

"Come on Dickon, you're being very immature. Yes, I should have told you that I had stayed with Isabelle instead of lying to you, but you would have been equally angry and I did not want to argue. I am 26 years old, I am older to know what I am doing. And she's 22 years old, just like you. I do not need your permission or anyone's. And if you want to get angry, go ahead. But it is not reasonable. "

"I do not think it's unreasonable to ask you to stay away from her. I know you're not a bad man but she's Anne's sister. Your father hates me. Her father will hate you. If he finds out that Isabelle spent a weekend with you, it's going to make things harder for me because I'm his scapegoat Besides, what will happen if you get tired because you always do? It would not be the first time it happens. "

"Why do you assume that I am going to be the one who doesn't want anything serious? Their father hates anyone who dares to date his daughters, so that is no excuse for you to behave towards me like that." 

"You wanna know the truth?"Richard asked, "It hits me because I've never seen you focus on anyone for long. I'm serious, George. You're right that both of you are older, but if you hurt her or you take this as a another conquest with premeditated expiration date, she will not be the only person you lose in your life."

"Dickon, I like her, okay? I mean it."

Richard was silent, meditating on his brother's facial expression and his words very carefully.

"I really hope you mean it because what I told you that will happen if you play with her is very serious. Now tell Mom and Edward to come over. Anne made me do yoga with her last night and my legs, they hurt."

"I bet the view was amazing."

Richard instantly recognized that voice. It was Edward's

"Dickon!" Cecily York screamed when she saw her son. "How much I have missed you my baby boy!" 

He was embarrassed. Not only did the office saw this, but he felt his mother leave a lipstick stain on his cheek.

"I'm okay." He smiled, "But why did no one told me that you guys were here?" He asked, "I would have greeted you at the door, Mom."

"I told them not to disturb you. How's the merger going on then?" She asked.

"Peachy." He smiled.

"Why don't you guys go and stay at my house. I ended up for bidding for a bigger house than the two bedroom. I'm sure you all could share beds."

"I'm sharing bed with no one, Dickon." Edward said grabbing his butt.

"Is it me, or are you increasing your muscle mass. Is it for the Neville girl? When can we see her?"

"Would you all stop it?" He said as he closed his office door. "I work here. I don't need Neville's little suckers to know that you felt me up." Edward rolled his eyes.

"I see that the Nevile girl is keeping her legs closed. You're too tense. Do I need to give you a crash course on the art of seduction?"

"Edward!" Cecily gasped.

"I don't need help from the man that married a hotel manager."

"You're a dick." Edward barked.

"Boys!" Cecily interjected, "Dickie, are you not glad to see us?" His mother asked.

"It is not that. I just— I'm drowning in forms as you see. Neville is a devil when it comes to treating his employees. Our company is more liberal and minding compered to them."

"But you're going to fix that, aren't you?" Edward asked, "It is like Elizaveta says—"

"That's why you are here, brother." Richard said, "You know take charge. Plus, if I have to hear one of Lizavet's Russian slogans."

"So, where's the girl?" Edward said letting go of his brother's insults.

"She's still at school."

"Don't sleep with her until she's 18." Edward said.

"Edward!" George came in defense. 

"What, it is the truth. Don't you remember the shit that went down with Edmund Tudor. He got pregnant the Beaufort heiress and then—"

"Unlike Beaufort, I don't find fifteen year olds attractive. And Anne and "

"Anne's 17, though." George pointed out.

"The age of consent here is sixteen. Anne's seventeen." Richard said as he signed some documents.

"So you're seven years older than her?" Edward asked.

"You learned to add!" Richard said sarcastically.

"Boys stop it." Cecily said, "Anyway, just be careful. You are too young to be a father."

"Wrap dickie before you tap her, Dickie."

"Grow up, Edward!" Richard said annoyed as he closed the file, "I can't believe you're the father of four girls."

"What?" 

"Well, you're immature."

"Enough boys. Now, Richard show me where you live. As a mother I need to see that new place. Then we must get ready. The Neville's are expecting us at Cristophe's."

"Christophe's?" Richard grunted. "Anne surely suggested the place. She loves that place.

"French food?" His mother asked.

"Yes and no. It is a French steakhouse. The owner's French and he who grew up in Beaumont, TX. It consist of steaks, fresh seafood . . . they have rather good shrimps. Wines are French though."

 

Soon after, Richard left with his family while the Nevilles got ready. Anne's debate was the following that night she would be meeting her mother-in-law. It was frightening. The dress code was elegant casual and all of Anne's dresses screamed gala.

"The tamest thing I own is the Elie Saab beige to blue Fall/Winter collection 2014-2015, Bella."

"Then wear it."

"No. I don't— we should go shopping."

"We don't have time, Anne. Just, take this one. We could both wear white. As if we were pure virgins when meeting—"

"I'm a virgin!" Anne said loudly.

Isabel laughed. "Not for long, I think. I saw how Richard looked at you last Sunday when he came to dinner. I saw him, and how he bit his lips while he looked at you. Has he gone . . . again on you?" 

"Isabel!" Anne blushed. "I'm just curios. Once you go to third base, it is hard to only stick to it."

"You speak on your experience with Anton?" Anne asked.

"Funny!" Isabel said annoyed, "But anyway, were the stripes one, and I wear the flowery one."

"Have you and George—"

"Why are you so nosy?" Isabel asked as Anne stood up.

"Because I love you." Anne said as she undressed herself. She let the bathrobe on her fall to the floor. She had already done her make up, light natural colors with a nude matte lipstick with a little bit of contour and her hair with messy curls pulled loosely in a pony tail.

Anne took the dress in her hands and looked at Isabel. "This dress is mine from now on."

Isabel looked at her and shook her head. "Let me zip you up. You crazy girl."

Anne's look was finished by her favourite perfume, Roses by Chloe.

"Richard's going to die when he sees me." Anne smiled when she looked at herself."

Isabel who was now getting on her dress, Anne stood up and zipped Isabel.

"You got to tell Cecily to not say a thing about you. Richard tells me she's rather loud. Papa will be furious if he found out about your rendezvous."

"I'll have a few words with her." Isabel said as Anne touched her red curls. Isabel smacked her plum lips and applies another coat of her lipstick."

"Those York boys don't stand a chance Bella."

 

**** 

With a lot of Grace, the Neville's stood up when the Yorks arrived to the restaurant. They had reserved VIP private event room, which included a couple of fainting chairs and a long table. A private bar with attendants.

 

Richard took a look at Anne and he almost died. 

George took a look at Isabel and almost tripped over the table.

 

"They are gorgeous." Edward said.

"I don't know." Cecily mumbled, "Richard's girl is rather skinny."

"Mother!" Richard hissed under his breath.

"I'm just teasing you, Richard." Cecily said pinching his cheek so hard that it left a red bruise on his cheek. "She looks lovely."

 

Afther the Yorks were seated, they introcued themselves and Cecily was amused with Anne.

"My son speaks so much about you." Cecily said, "It is as if his vocabulary consists of only one proper noun: Anne."

Anne couldn't help it but to smile. "I've been meaning to see you. But the trip is long and I have school and—"

"Don't fret Sweet Anne. I don't know, but when I think about you I think of a young Scarlett O'Hara and Isabel of an Audrey Hepburn. You two are beautiful. Now I know why Richard and George—"

"George?" Nan asked.

"We ran by each other a few weeks ago. I remembered because he reminded me of Richard so much." Isabel said looking at Cecily, begging for indiscretion.

"You didn't tell me that, Isabel." Nan said sitting by her side.

"It flew by." Isabel smiled, "Anyways," Isabel said as she reached for a glass of champagne. "I'm rather glad that we're all here. Father has been fretting about this meeting for almost two days. Probably taking it out on Richard." 

"Speaking of the devil!" Nan smiled. 

"May I have a few words with Anne?" Richard asked.

"Why yes my lord!" Anne stood up with a smile. When she stood up, Richard quickly placed his arm behind her back and guided her outside.

Cecily couldn't help it but to laugh at them both. "isn't hilarious?" Cecily asked Nan, "They are named like you and your husband, and my husband."

"Destiny." Nan smiled while George couldn't help but to look at Isabel.

"If Richard anything like his brother or father," Cecily started, "he's going to kiss her in the cupboard. "

 

Richard knew that place like the back of his hand and he didn't lose time when it came to pushing Anne to one of the closets to kiss her.

"I'm sorry if my Mom was a beast towards you." 

"She was rather every wear. She said I reminded her of a young Scarlett O'Hara."

"Vivien Leigh was a doll." Richard said giving her a kiss.

"So on Friday," Anne smiled, "I am supposed to sleep at Jane's, but instead—"

"I know. I know what it is going to go down on Friday." Richard said, "I have something very special planned. Four Seasons Hotel, Presidential Suite—"

"That one is gigantic." Anne laughed.

"I know." He said giving him an eskimo kiss. "We could play house for a little bit. Like you said a few weeks ago. A weekend alone."

"Why do I think we would not leaving the hotel?" Anne asked.

"Because we're not." Richard smiled, "My favourite look of you is when you wear my t-shirts. Although that dress looks lovely on you. So virginal!"

"Virginal is the little number I bought."

"What did you buy?" Richard asked amused.

"I went to Victoria's Secret, and there was this lace robe and sheer—"

"Colour?" Richard asked, "Because if it is either, black or white! Anne you'll—"

He didn't finished. He just went in and kissed her until a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Richard!" It was Edward, "Stop sucking Lovely Anne's face and let me get to know her."

Richard rolled his eyes but soon they broke the kiss and opened the door.

"So you're the Lovely Anne!" Edward smiled. "Richard, you should go and take a cold shower. Dickie is saying hi."

Richard wanted to hit him but he just shook his head.

"That's rather mature for someone your age." Anne laughed. 

"You always got to tease your younger siblings. Pleasures of being the oldest." Edward said looking at Richard. "Dickon here tells me that you're the one heading into the family business?"

"He told you right."

"Well, if you ever disagree with your father's policies, I'm interested in having a pretty thing—"

"And we're off." Richard said grabbing Anne's hand.

"Wait, was he really—"

"Yes he was flirting with you."

"I'm sorry, Mr. York. But I don't mix business with pleasure. And I am loyal to my Dad."

"You can call me Edward." Edward winked at her. But just as sassy, Anne replied, "I'll stick to Mr. York." Anne winked back.

Heading to the room once again hand in hand, Richard couldn't help but to notice George staring at Isabel like a school boy.

Cecily quickly called them over. Although she knew about George's liaison with Anne's sister, she understood the need for privacy, and frankly she was quite embarrassed for them. 

"So Lovely Anne!" Cecily started, "That's how he has been calling you for a time now."

"It is funny." Anne said to Cecily, "Edward just told me that."

"I'm pretty sure that you all decided to embarrass me."

"So tell me Anne," Cecily said as Anne sat besides her mother, Richard following Anne. "Did Richard mistook you for an intern?"

Nan couldn't help it but to laugh. She remembered how angry she came that afternoon and said she would make him pay for it. Richard couldn't help it but to look at Isabel and mouth "help me" at her. Knowing and seeing Richard's embarrassment, Anne pulled him over and kissed the top of his head.

"Would you two stop it?" Richard asked with a smile. 

"But you get so cute when you're embarrassed, and do you remember that you still flirted with me even when I told you that I wasn't interested?"

"Yes, I do remember." He smiled. "But you were driving me insane. You were so smart—you are so smart and I liked seeing how you did the numbers so easily so I would go to you so you could explain me even though I knew how to do them, even an easier way."

"Oh really?" Isabel teased, "So you let Anne do them through the long way? She probably already knew that and she told me that when she saw you she thought you were . . .what were your words, Anne?"

"You keep quiet, Isabel. I have some things on you that—"

Suddenly Richard found himself in the middle of the two sister's friendly teasing fire. He knew that Anne was talking about the George thing that Isabel wanted no one to know about but sadly everyone knew except for Nan and Neville. Conversation shifted from how happy they were on their companies merging together in a field while Edward congratulated Anne on taking Richard's shrewdness. Soon after that, they parted ways. Neville became quite fond George at the end. He wouldn't have minded if Anne had set her eyes in George instead of Richard. He just didn't like him.

 

***

That morning, Isabelle woke up at the same time every day, although she was felt extremely tired to go in time to the doctor. He was the one who was going to examine her knee to give her a clean bill of health.

 

But she was not feeling well. 

 

She was dizzy, could not finish her breakfast, and in a few minutes began to vomit in her bathroom without stopping. She had to lie down in her bed again to try to get her composure back.

 

"Bad shrimp?" Anne asked as she applied some lotion on her hands in the bathroom that they shared.

"No. I didn't eat seafood yesterday, although I am craving some. It must be the champagne. You know how I get." Isabel sighed while Anne threw at her the little box that contained aspirins. "Take this, and hydrate." Anne smiled,"I'll miss you when you go to Russia."

 

Isabel took the pills and sighed.

 

After a few minutes of lying in her bedroom, she quickly felt a little bit better. Nothing was going to ruin that day. That day she will get the best news in the world.

As she got into her car, she received a message from her friend Jane who said,

 

"Lunch to celebrate your knee? We have to talk about your boyfriend, BTW!"

 

Since there was no one else at home. Isabel gave her it a thought. She haven't seen Jane in a few days now. 

 

Okay. 

See you at the Vips shopping center at 1:30PM.

P.S. he's not my boyfriend. 

 

Isabel was saved by the bell when she arrived at her doctor's office, and soon she received the glorious news she craved.

Her knee was finaly recovered. 

As soon as she took the medical report to the Ballet, she could start dancing again. That excited her, since she had been gone for far too long.

When she got out of the office, she hopped into the car and drove to the mall where she had set with Jane. She felt a little tired and sick again.

When she arrived, Jane was inside the restaurant at a table with two menus to ask what they wanted to have for lunch.

"Hello!" Isabelle said as she sat down in front of Jane who smiled looking up from her smartphone, "Isabel! Hello! Sorry I did not see you. I was texting Vero and I got forgot of the world around me. Well, start telling me about your weekend with George. And you knee of course."

"I'm finally healed, and I can already—"

"I'm so happy!" Jane squealed. "Now I can tag along to Russia for a season." Isabel smiled.

"And meet a handsome Russian?"

"Talking about handsome Russians, how about you tell me about the handsome York?"

With her blushed cheeks, Isabel told her everything that happened in New York. She omitted some intimate details, such as his prowess. 

 

The waiter came and took both their order. Isabelle ordered a chicken salad without mayonnaise and Jane a prawn salad, which they brought back a few minutes later.

 

"So he's behaved like a perfect gentleman all the time." That was Jane's first conclusion about her friend's weekend.

"Better than that even. I don't know why, but for the first time in a while I have felt confident, relaxed, comfortable, and even spontaneous. I know I sound like a sixteen year old. "

"How nice, in the end the two sisters are going to finish with two brothers. You will see. Well, going to what interests me. You avoided entirely how he was in bed. "Jane started winking at Isabelle.

"Jane! I'm not going to give you details about that. It is private. But I'll tell you it's very good. Very very good."

"Aah! I mean, the trip was most enjoyable, right? "

"It was in many ways. Not only were we in bed, we also did sightseeing. Although I recognize that when I saw his mother, I wanted to die instantly. "

"No wonder! Look there they bring the drinks and the food."

 

The waiter placed the drinks and the two salads in the table. Jane asked for a side of garlic bread.

 

At the beginning of the conversation everything was fine but the smell of the prawns, was driving Isabel crazy. She tried to grow over it, but the nauseas came once again and she instantly fled to the toilets.

 

"What's happening to you? Are you okay? "Jane asked.

"I do not know. I have been dizzy, I vomited what little I had for breakfast. It is probably my period making a grand entrance. "

"Oh good! For a moment I thought that you could be pregnant."

"Do not say silly Jane. You know I take the pill. "

"Yes, but your knee medication and there are medications that alter or nullify the effects of the pill." Isabelle said nothing, staring at a fixed spot on the table. The waiter came and asked if they needed anything. As Isabelle still said nothing, it was Jane who asked for the bill and paid in advance with the unlimited credit card of her parents.

 

"I need to get out of here. Let's go, please." That's all she said before standing up and left.

As she left, Jane stood in front of Isabel face to face.

"Bella, speak to me."She said dryly.

"I—"

"Bella, did George— did you see George, did he used a condom?"

"No. But I'm on the pill, Jane. The pill—"

"The pill still has a error percent. But do not panic. I'm here, and there's a pharmacy right here. You sit on the bench you look like a ghost and I'm coming back now. "

As Jane said, so did Isabelle. 

After five minutes, she returned with to her friend with a bag with and a pregnancy test, and a galon of of water. "

"Are you kidding me?" Bella asked, "I'm not going to get a pregnancy test in the mall bathroom. "

"Bella, there are not many more options if you want to leave doubts already with the possibility that it is a false alarm and you are not pregnant. Take the bottle. Start drinking while we look for the restrooms. "

Finally found the restrooms, Isabelle ran out of the water bottle almost exploding, and finally the results came.

"What the hell does one and a half line means?" Isabel asked. "If two lines means pregnant?"

"Oh god, Isabel!"

"What?" 

"It means you're pregnant."

****


	24. Chapter 24

Nan had just received a call from her husband, out of breath, telling her that she was coming home because he had stained his shirt with coffee and needed another quickly. Neville usually had more shirts in the private closet in his office, but his assistant had not fetch them yet from the laundry.  
He knew that the Yorks could arrived at any moment to the bank, and looking at the clock, it was likely that they had already were waiting for him. But he truly he didn't care. He was as just as important. In the other hand, Nan loved those moments in which her sometimes self-pleading and self-sufficient husband called her almost desperately asking for her help no matter how small.   
She went to his closet, and selected a matching shirt with his suit, and just in case a tie as well. The tie was new, so she ripped the tag off and set out to throw it in the bin of his bathroom. The cleaning staff was cleaning it so it was better not to go in, so she went to throw it in the trash bin of the bathroom that her daughters shared.   
When she looked briefly at the garbage for less than a second, she thought she saw something that left her petrified, so she looked more closely to make sure that her eyes had deceived her, but they had not.   
She took the pregnancy test on the surface with the instructions and saw that the result was positive.   
"Impossible. This is not possible." Nan whispered to herself with an expression of horror and astonishment.   
Suddenly, she heard her husband coming home to let her know that he had arrived and went straight to change. Minutes later, Nan did not come out of the bathroom or let go of the pregnancy test. Neville, already changed and missed, went to find his wife until he found her.  
"Nan, what do you do in the girls' bathroom?" Asked Neville with complete normality as he secured one of his cufflinks.  
"Pregnant. A pregnancy test. It got to be Anne. Our little baby is having a baby. "  
"What?! Today is not the April's Fool, Nan. Do not joke about it. "  
"I would not joke about something like this and less now. Look."  
Nan approached her husband and showed her the predictor with the result.  
"That cannot be possible." Richard said, "Anne, Anne is not even eighteen years old!" Neville cried out loud. Suddenly, a rage took over him. The thought of his little girl being taken by a grown man made him sick. "That damn bastard! Oh!" Neville sighed, "He at the bank. I'm going to kill him. I don;t care who sees me. I'll kill him in front of his whole damn family. And this is your all whole fault, Nan. I wasn't comfortable with him staying here. For the love of God, Nan. We stayed overnight outside the city. Of course he seduced her! What an idea yours for him to stay here while Isabelle was away! "  
Neville started walking to get out of the bathroom and after the house, but stopped at a certain time, looked at his wife and said, "Are you coming?"  
She left the test in the wastebasket and followed her husband without saying anything, both got into the car, and went as fast as they could to the bank where they were Anne and Richard, slightly respecting speed limits.  
When he reached the bank, almost fuming from his ears, he saw Richard, his brother Edward, his brother George, and his mother Cecily in their office with the door wide open.   
Anne was not inside but she was not far away either, so she was aware of what they were doing as Richard and Richard's brothers kept watching her while she worked.   
He hated that. He hated how they were looking at his daughter. As if she was some sort of gazing pleasure for them. That's why she was alarmed when she saw her father almost running towards his office with an angry face and his mother behind him who looked at her with disappointment more than anything else.  
"You bastard, I'm going to kill you!" Richard York turned around alarmed by the voices even though he was not sure if what he had said was for him.  
Even before he managed to turn completely, he was punched by Neville right in his nose, which threw him directly to the ground making him bleed.  
The white tiles quickly became bloody. Neville was going to keep hitting him, but then Edward and George quickly grabbed him to separate him and immobilize him so he would not beat up their little brother.  
"Is he crazy?" Cecily asked referring to Neville, "Why did he do that ?! "Cecily said that she had crouched down to take a closer look at her son who still could not get up.   
Anne had heard the commotion in the study, saw a few bank agents on the floor had left their stations. Of course she was curious, and went quickly to see what was happening in the conference room  
Isabelle, as timely as ever, came just as her sister was hurrying into her father's office.   
"I need to speak to you." Isabel said when she saw Anne.  
"Hold on. There's something going on in the conference room." Anne said as she walked, making Isabel quickly follow.  
In the conference room, somehow Richard Neville had managed to get hold of Richard York and had punched him a second time which this one Richard gave back, hitting Neville in his left cheek.  
"This bastard got my daughter pregnant!" Neville replied when finally the Yorks had gotten the two Richards off each other. "You got Anne pregnant!"  
"What?" Richard gasped, "That's not even possible! I haven't even touched her! You're crazy!" Richard replied to the accusations as he could since he could hardly speak for all that bleeding from his nose.  
It was at that moment that Isabel and Anne came in.   
"What the hell is going on here?" She wanted to know about such a scene.  
"Explain yourself to me, young lady." Neville started.  
"Your father and I have found—we found in the bathroom a predictor of Anne that indicates that she is pregnant, but she prefers not to recognize it and lie to our face." Nan tried to maintain the calm relatively since she was the only one who was not apparently hysterical.  
"Me? Pregnant?" Anne laughed.   
"What do you want me to believe?" Neville asked. "Immaculate conception?"  
"I—You think that Richard and I . . ." Anne couldn't help it but to laugh out of the frustration of the accusation.  
"For God's sake Anne. It takes two to make a baby!"  
"For the umpteenth time, Mom, I'm not pregnant!" Anne cried desperately.  
"Then who left the test in your bathroom now?"  
"I don't know? I'm not the only one that uses that bathroom. It could've been Bella. Or one of Bella's friends that came yesterday. They were rather secretive and that girl, she's known for testing the worthy half of her senior class. Vero came yesterday. The cleaning ladies. Why do you believe that it had to be me? Huh?!"  
Isabel was frozen. Hell was coming to her sister while she saw her Father touch his head and then his head.  
"You expect us to believe," Her father said as Isabel closed the conference room door and entered, "That Bella, who doesn't have a boyfriend when that bloody bastard stayed at our home, and we have fed—"  
"Oh for God's sake, the predictor in the bathroom was not Anne's." Isabel sighed, "It's mine. I'm the one who's pregnant. "  
At that moment they all turned to Isabel. Especially George, distressed by the possibility that he was the one who had fathered that pregnancy.   
The York brothers released Neville when they saw that there was no reason for him to murder his younger brother. Specially George since he was frightened.  
Neville, he began to have very bad chest pain so Nan helped him to sit down while Isabelle called an ambulance fearing that her father was having a heart attack. While the ambulance was coming, Edward helped Richard get minimally decent and took him with Anne to the nearest hospital.   
When the ambulance arrived, Nan went with her husband because she thought it would be better if they were alone, given the situation. Finally Cecily, George, and Isabelle were left alone. There were a few tense seconds between them three but finally George approached Isabelle to ask her what was obvious, but she answered him before he could say anything.   
"I'm not a whore that goes from bed to bed, to clarify it. So yes I am pregnant, confirmed by a doctor, and the baby is yours. If you're half as decent of what I believe you are at least we should have a conversation about this, but now is not the time. I have to go with my father and make sure he's well and that this news is not going to kill him. "Isabelle whispered at him, leaving him without even waiting for a response from George. Which, to some extent, he thanked because he could not think what to say.   
Finally George was alone with his mother, who approached his son by the back touching his shoulder so that he would turn around and look at her. George, if that baby is yours, you can not leave him.   
"If my math does not betray me, that babe is yours. You cannot leave her alone in this. Poor little thing looked so scared. But this is the responsibility of both you. "   
"I know, Mom, I know, "George said resignedly to his mother, trying to sort out many of the thoughts in his head.  
****   
With Edward driving the car, Anne was in the backseat with Richard who was all bloody.  
"I'll fucking kill him." Richard said as Anne gave him another napkin to clean his nose.  
"Richard relax. I think you have a broken nose."  
"A broken nose is what I will give George. That bastard. He slept with your sister and I ended up being accused without even sleeping with you."  
"So you haven't tasted Anne's goods?" Edward joked as he drove gaining an angry glare from Anne  
"Shut up Edward."  
"Oh I get it, you two have tasted each others goods but you haven't—"  
"Danced the horizontal tango?" Anne asked looking at Edward thrtough the reflection of the rearview mirror.  
Although it pleased him that his brother had this young woman as his girlfirend. He wondered what the actual fuck was wrong with her. She was pretty, smart and lively social butterfly while his brother was the cliche lone wolf that loved cold weather.  
"Oh God. If I was a few years young—Richard . . ." Edward said looking through the mirror at his brother, although Richard's face was all bloodied up, he still saw the judging face of his younger brother, "Just don't waist your time with waiting for the perfect moment. There's never a perfect moment. The sponteanity and the person is what makes it perfect."  
Kicking the front seat, Richard was shocked. "Who the hell are you and what the hell have you done with my brother?"  
"I'm just passing some brotherly wisdom to the two of you. Besides, I saw the luggage in your car. I was curious and I opened it.  
Anne looked at him with a judging face, "What can I say?" Edward asked, "I was curious, and I am glad that you bought condoms, Dickon. Otherwise we would be having this exact same conversation again, but the two of you in George's and Isabel's places."  
"You told him?" Anne asked.  
"Mom did." Richard said. "And drive faster you idiot. I feel like I might die."  
***  
In the hospital, the doctors gave Neville an all clear. He did not have a heart attack, but instead it was high blood pressure. A healthy diet was advised, and that he shouldn't got to work for at least in a week, but they were still running some exams and Nan was inside with him.  
Anne was waiting outside the room he was being examined, while Richard was a in the first floor, the emergency room with his brother Edward.  
Isabel was besides her. And Anne took her hand. "I'm having a niece?" Anne asked.  
"Or a nephew?" Isabel sighed.  
"And the Father, is it George?"  
Isabel nodded.  
"I was foolish. I barely knew him." Isabel said standing. "I had to open my legs. The Yorks, that is family business, and it will ruin your relationship with Richard because now Dad will have a tighter leash on you and Richard . . . and you two had this weekend planned. I was foolish to leave the test . . . I don't know why."  
"Um . . . I called Jane. She's still going to cover for me. I really don't want to be near Dad. He punched Richard not once, twice!"  
"Richard punched him back. How's Richard?"  
"Broken nose. Well not really. Just his skin and . . Dad used to be a boxer his time in college. Still has the strength. I'm going with Richard tonight. For this weekend. I'll come Sunday afternoon, will you let them know?"  
***  
Edward had called an Uber, and now was Anne inside Richard's car behind the wheel.  
"You want to go to your home?" Richard asked. "You can take the car if you want.'  
"What are you talking about?" Anne asked.  
"I thought that what had happened today had ruined the mood."  
"Because of my sister's pregnancy?" Anne asked. "I just want to be with you, Richard. And I want to tend you when you're ailing."  
"I'm sorry that I punched your Dad." Richard said embarrassed. "I don't know, it was just a reflex thing."  
"Yeah, about that. Will worry later. How about instead we go there. And disconnect from the rest of the world?"  
"I wouldn't want anything more.  
***  
When they got to the hotel, the first thing that Richard did was to take a shower. He rinsed all the dried blood that was stuck in some parts of his body. After all, this night could be the night with Anne and he wanted to be prepared. Anne followed him next. Richard left the bathroom like a sauna with all the vapor. While Anne showered, Richard got into more comfortable clothes. When Anne came out, she was all wrapped up in the soft bathrobe. Richard smiled when he saw her. He couldn't help it but to wrap his arms around her waist when she sat   
"Do you feel well?" He asked.  
"How about you?" Anne asked. "Does it still hurt?"   
"I've had worst." He smiled.   
"Richard . . ." Anne stammered. She truly wanted to be with Richard that night. But in his condition, she didn't know if it would be wise due to his current physical condition.  
"What is it?" He asked as one of his hands traveled down to the back of her thighs. Anne's nerves were now running, hightened.  
"Do you still want to?" Anne asked, "Do you feel up—"  
"Dearest Anne," Richard smile, "Are you having second thoughts. I wont force you."  
"On the contrary," Anne said, swifting her movements leading for her to sit on his lap, "I want to. I want to more than anything, Richard."  
With a smile, Richard went forward to her and placed a kiss on her lips, "Are you testing me?" Richard asked teasingly.  
"I'm being serious, I don't want you to hurt." Anne said.  
"Trust me, Anne. The last thing I will be feeling is pain."  
With a smirk of his lady, Richard pushed to the mattress and dipped his lips to her sternum. He always thought that Anne had nice regal shoulders, and now he was turning them into a sacred place with his lips.   
Anne's moans quickly turned Richard on. Her fingers tangled in her hair as she gently pulled him towards her lips.  
Kisses were exachanged, and Anne placed her hand on his cheek. She marbled at such manly beauty, while he admired hers. Richard was a patient lover, and with Anne, he doubled the time. He knew that Anne was still a virgin, and even when his fingers found their way to the inside of her, she groaned a little in pain the last time they did things.  
So this time, he took more time. He let his hands untie the knot that was holding her robe together, and allowed this mouth to kiss every corner of her marvelous body. He had Anne with her eyes closed. The only thing that alterted him of being awake was her moans when he discovered a new place that Anne was sensitive at. He kissed her waist, and her hipbones. Anne was extremely sensitive at her hipbones so he spend his time there while his hands wondered up to her breasts.  
Soon, he found himself going lower, and his finger massaging the bundle of nerves that made her squirm quickly drawing her to pleasure. Richard bit his lip as he rose from her hips and went to kiss her. Anne's chest was pink, and her cheeks rose with the blood rush. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling.  
It took her off guard when he kissed her.  
"I want you." Anne moaned.  
"So do I." Richard said between a kiss.  
"I want you now."Anne gasped as she got on top of Richard. For some odd reason he was still dressed, which made Anne pull over his shirt over and stare at his chest.  
And it was almost like instinct, sexual desire in her DNA telling her how to act, what to do, how to behave.  
Anne leaned over and kissed him in the lips.   
Not liking that Anne was in control, he pinned her into the bed in a swift turn. He could feel himself that he was hard, and his boxers were a little uncomfortable.  
Anne pushed them down and took his member in her hand. She started to stroke him, massaging her making Richard tremble. Soon, Richard reached for the condom he had on the sidetable. Once he was ready, Anne placed her legs around his waist, pulling him towards her.  
When he first thrusted, he did it with such care. He knew that it would hurt Anne, no matter how slow he thrusted so as he thrusted, he gave her a kiss, and another kiss, and another kiss, and another kiss. For Anne, it was painful at the beginign. It continued to be painful all the time, but the pain was laced with small tickles, that then turned into electricity inside of her. Anne then found herself moving alongside Richard.  
Richard knew that he wouldn't last long, so with his hand, he started to massage her. Anne smiled. She was already in paradise, and Richard was everywhere. His lips on her neck, his chest on hers, skin against skin. He was everywhere, like water running down her skin. And like a clock, it worked for Anne. He started to feel her tense up as he kissed her. Her walls becoming tight and her fingernails on his back felt like claws. He started to accelerate his pace. He could feel every one of his heartbeats and soon he found himself loosing it. A groan of pleasure left his lips, making Anne kiss him in order to silence him.  
"I'm so sorry." Richard said for finishing right before her.  
"It's okay." She said crying.  
"Why are you crying?" He asked her. Anne was in tears.  
Anne had come to realization that she was truly in love with him.  
"Because I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think :)


	25. Chapter 25

After her sister left with Richard, Isabelle was waiting in the waiting room for her father. She didn't have to wait for a long time, but for her it seemed like hours. When the time came, a nurse said that she could enter in her father’s room. When she opened the sliding door and came in, the first thing she saw was the pale face of his father and the angry eyes of her mother while they were holding hands.

“How do you feel dad?” Isabelle asked innocently.

“I am not going to die, if that is what you want to know. Pregnant. My little girl of 22 is pregnant and because of a York man. Can you tell me what the hell were you thinking? He isn’t even your boyfriend!”

Neville was raising his voice and started to feel agitated, so Nan interrupted him and started to talk.

“What your father means is that George and this pregnancy aren’t good for you. You are a ballet dancer Bella, you know you can’t have a baby being so young. It will end your professional life. You are incredibly talented but if you continue with the pregnancy you will ruin your life. And I'm not even talking about your image in society. We are Nevilles, we are famous in all the country and can’t have this type of scandals.” 

“Abortion? Is that what you mean?” 

Isabelle couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She knew that her parents would be shocked but she also thought that she would have some support. Her mother saying anything made her wanting to cry, so finally it was her father that responded very seriously. 

“Yes, and if you were wiser you would see that it is the best you can do.”

“You are incredible. The only thing you care about is the appearances and your own dreams for yourselves, Anne and me. This is my body, my life and my decision. I don’t know what I am going to do but whatever it is I don’t need your approval. That is for sure. Isabelle quickly went out angry and sad. The only thing Isabelle knew for sure is that she had to make a decision in a little time. The only problem was that she didn’t know what she wanted. When she sat in the car, she received a message of George saying: “I don’t wanna bother you but we need to have a conversation ¡ about what have happened today. Please call me when you can.” 

Isabelle’s reply was:   
“I just went out of the hospital. I am going for a walk for the park. If you want, meet me there.”

 

***

 

Isabelle arrived at the park in a few minutes by car, parked and began to walk without going in any particular direction.She needed to think but it has never been so difficult like in that moment. Afterwards, when she raised her eyes, she saw George looking for her. He wasn't looking very nice. She sat on a bench in front of him and waited. He sat next to her without knowing what to say, so he only greeted her.

“Hi.” 

“Hi.” Replied her as shy as him. However, she decided they had talk about that situation. 

“Look, I don’t know what I am going to do with the pregnancy. I found out today and I still can't believe it. Even so, if I have the baby, the decision of you being part of his life is yours to make. Whatever you decide I will respect it.”

“Whatever I decide? I don’t know what type of image you have of me but it isn’t a very good one. Still I can't believe you are pregnant. Understand me. I have found out in front of our families a few hours ago. But if you want to have him, then I will support you. I will be part of our child’s life and I wanna help you in everything I can.” George looked at Isabelle during a few seconds and then looked another way. He had always been so careful about sex and he couldn’t believe that was happening. She, however, was extremely surprised for his words of support. She didn’t expect that.

“Even if we raise this baby together, our lives are separate. I am not going be with you nor because of the pregnancy. I don't care what the others say” She remembered her parent’s words and became angry again.

“Of course.” He replied and she directly raised up to go. But she stopped when George talked again. “So, are you going on with the pregnancy?” Asked him.

“I don't know. I will call you.”

***

Isabelle felt sick again and very tired, so she drove directly to her house. When she arrived, her parents were already. Her father was in his bed sleeping thanks to the pills and her mother was in the kitchen preparing a tea for herself. When Nan heard Isabelle entering into the house, she was going to say sorry but Isabelle didn’t wanted to hear it.

“Oh Isabelle! I was so worried about you since you went out without saying goodbye. I am so sorry. What I told you wasn’t correct. We should have listened to you and...

“Enough mom! I don’t wanna talk about it. If one of you have pang of conscience, it isn't of my interest. Said this, I am very tired and I need to sleep a little.” Isabelle went directly to her bedroom for lying on her king size bed y be able to have a few long minutes of dreams.

She woke up two or three hours later when it almost was the time for dinner because of the sound of someone walking on the stairs with heels. It was Jane, who had gone to visit her friend cause she knew what had happened in the bank. 

“What are you doing here Jane? To my parents, my sister is in your house with you.” Said Isabelle. 

“Be relax. I have spoken with Anne by sms before going here and she spoke with your mother saying her that she is staying with Richard for taking care of him. Your father is sleeping by the medicines so there is no problem. How are you feeling?” 

“I don’t know what to say Jane. Truly. I am so confused and overwhelmed. If at least I knew what is what I want to do with the pregnancy. But I don’t know nothing. My sister indirectly told me to have the baby, my parents that I should abort and George that he will stay by my side whatever I choose. 

“Did your parents told you to abort?” Jane was surprised.

“Yes, my mother came to me before to say sorry but I wasn’t in good mood to hear her.”

“Can I give you my honest opinion?

“Of course.”

“I don’t believe you should abort. I know you and I don’t think that you wanna that. You always says that someday you would like to start a family. Probably this is not the best moment nor the best way to do it, but it is still you baby. Even if George decides that he doesn’t want to know nothing of his or her life. And you have told me that we wants so that is good for you too because your daughter or son will have both of her or his parents. About your professional life, yes it will be very difficult return to the peak again but it isn’t impossible. You know that if you believe in yourself you can do whatever you want. You did once and you can do it again. And if at any moment you let the Ballet, it would be fine too because it would be that you want in that moment of your life.”

“¿But what if I am not an affective or loving mother? What if I don’t do it well? i don’t wanna be like those mothers that are cold or without sentiments with their children. Nor being a mother who her unique relation with her child is by the unlimited bank credit. Nor appart him of the world like my parents did with me during all my life.” Jane understood that what Isabelle said about the unlimited credit was for Jane’s parents because they never paid attention on her. That didn't bother her but Isabelle thought she shouldn’t have said it.

“You aren’t like that. And the fact that you are thinking on it says much about what you want for the baby and how you wanna educate him.”

“So, do you believe that I can make it ? Being a good mother at my age?”

“Don’t be silly Isabelle. Of course you will be a wonderful mother.”

Both friends began hugging each other sitting on the bed. What they didn’t know is that her mother had been listening the conversation until she decided to knock the door and enter to the room.

“Jane, dear. It is being late. You should sleep here now that Anne’s room is free. My husband won’t go out of the bedroom. I made the dinner. Feel like in your own house.” Jane understood Nan’s indirect for speaking with her daughter alone. Jane let her bag on Isabelle’s bed and went down to the kitchen. Nan approached her and sat with her daughter. 

“ I know you aren't very good now and that you are so confused but I need you to listen me. Your father and I are so sorry what we said to you in the hospital. Of course we don’t wanna you to abort, it is just that we know that all your life has been always the Ballet and the fact that you can lose everything now scare us. If you decide to have the baby, you can count with all our help for everything. Even if when you give birth you are worried for how to prepare yourself for ballet again, I can take care of the baby all the days the time you need. It won’t be easy for you but it will be good for both. I know you can do whatever you want Isabelle, and you must know too.” Nan wanted to cry for the kind words to her daughter, and secretly, she too. 

“Thank you mom.” Said Isabelle meanwhile she caressed her mother’s hand. “Can you go to see what is doing Jane down? I am going to do a call and then I go with you.”

“Of course darling.” Nan kissed her daughter's head and went out.

Isabelle needed to call George. Now that she felt that her life had a way again, she needed tell him because it was his way too. 

“¿Isabelle?” Answer George at the phone.

“ I have been thinking wisely and I have decided that I am going to have the baby. You said that this was our baby not just mine, so now that you know my decision I want you to tell me if you are still thinking the same.”

“I am still thinking exactly the same. I want being in his life and that you and me can know more of each other for being good parents. Will you let me go with you to any ecography?”

“Of course, if that is what you wants. It isn't just mine. It is ours.” Isabelle was finally relaxed and decided knowing she had all the supports that she needed for doing what she wanted and feeling she should do in her heart.

***

Goldilocks, Richard thought when he woke-up. Anne's hair reminded him of goldilocks. God she was beautiful. Her skin was so smooth and now he was truly seeing the freckles in her lovely face. She was a goddess, and he couldn't believe that the young woman who was naked besides him was his girlfriend. He had been so hung up on Kate before he met Anne. Anne had came like dawn. The hope of a better day. He would never forget the first time he saw her, and he would never forget this time either. He was hypnotized. Then she started to wake up. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her lips.

 

Anne felt as she was waking up like sleeping beauty.

She opened her eyes, and couldn't help it but to blush. She pulled the blush. She pulled her blanket up to her neck.

"Why are you so shy now?" Richard laughed, "You weren't shy last night."

"Let me see your face." Anne said prepping up as she carefully examined her Richard's face.

"How is it that even with a bruised up eye, and nose you still manage to look good."

Richard cracked up as he went to bury his lips on her neck. "Please don't tell me that you aren't developing a kink that involves me being all bruised up, Annie."

"Oh no." Anne laughed as Richard's lips kept kissing her clavicle. "I'm just so happy that you're okay. I would've died if something else had happened to your beautiful face. Look at me Richard." Anne said pulling his face up to her.

"What?"

"I want you to touch me again like you did yesterday."

"With my fingers?" He winked.

"All of you."

 

***

It was almost midday when both Anne and Richard got out of bed having spent the morning between kisses and lovemaking. 

"You know?" Anne said as she propped herself on her elbows, "If Isabel has the baby," Anne said as she played with his chest hair,"we're both going to share a little niece or nephew."

Richard smiled at her as he kissed her shoulder. "That'll be nice." Richard laughed, "If it is a girl, George will insist on her being named Margaret. And if it is a boy, probably Richard like our father.Wait— why do you say if Bella has the baby?" Richard asked concerned.

"Bella is a dancer, Richard." Anne said.

"And?" Richard didn't understand.

"She's only twenty-two and she already had the lead in a short tour of the swan lake. Isabel, she had given up so much in life." Anne sighed, "She did not grow up like I did. I stayed at home, ate what I wanted, did—do what I want. Bella, she would wake up at four in the morning, Richard. Just to be at the studio at six in the morning every single day since she was seven years old. Daddy made her be home-schooled so she could focus more in her dancing. That it is why she is so damn awkward, Richard. At 19, she got into the dance company and last year she did a tour as Odette. She had her first kiss, boyfriend and everything when she was moved to Russia after she was scouted. Then in the most stupid rehearsal she injured herself. If she has the baby, it will stall her career, and she's so young. And carrying a baby changes the body so much that it would be really hard for her to get back in the business. And she just got her clearance from her orthopaedic surgeon."

"Would you?" Richard asked. "End a pregnancy Anne?"

Anne shrugged her shoulders. "Why are you asking me that?" Anne did not like the question.

"I'm just curious." He asked. "If you were pregnant. Will you—"

"Why do you ask me that?" Anne asked, her eyes feeling as if they wanted to become teary. 

"Do you think that Isabel will terminate?"

"Stop it, Richard!" Anne complained. The talk was ruining the mood, and it was clouding her feelings, making her sad. "Why are you even asking me that? I don't like that kind of talk, Richard. I don't know what the hell Isabel plans to do, but I just hope that she keeps it. She's healthy and —I just don't like you asking me if I would end a pregnancy." Anne said before she walked to the bathroom. Richard quickly hopped on his feet, and followed her.

"Honey," Richard started, "It was just a question out of nowhere. Curiosity. We're together and I will always back you up."

Anne looked at him through the bathroom mirror.

"I think I might. Not in Bella's situation. But if the baby was sick, or if I could die giving birth. I don't like this kind of talk, Richard!" Anne grunted pushing him away before turning to open the shower curtain.

"Annie, I just wanted to know. But we'll drop the subject-I'll drop the subject."

Anne shook her head. "Do you think that George will stand up for the baby if Isabel keeps it?" Anne asked sitting besides him in her towel. Even with a bruised nose he looked extremely attractive. Richard pulled her towards him before giving him a kiss. "I think so. And even if he did not, we would make him."

Anne couldn't help it but to blush.

"If I got pregnant, would you stand up for us?" Anne asked.

Richard was taken back from that question. "What the hell is even that supposed to mean, Anne? Of course, Anne. I'm actually offended that you even ask me that. I'm not like George that sometimes flee from his responsibilities. If we were them—this wouldn't have happened because I love you and I want you to have your own things. Your career and your own merits.I know that there is so much at stake and it angers me that we're having this conversation just because he couldn't keep it in his pants or even use a stupid condom."

"Richard!" Anne sighed.

"Don't you get it Anne?" Richard asked. "Whatever happens between them will in some way take a toll on us because we love them. And I'm afraid that George will do some nasty shit that will leave Isabel heartbroken, and will make you resent me."

"Let's just put a pin on this." Anne said, "I don't want to fight. And I hate to say this, but to hell with Isabel and George. And whatever they do. They will not have to do anything with what we decide to do. "

"Oh Annie, you don't know how much I love you."

***

There was no lie that Richard was angry and pissed at George. 

And when Richard first saw him, the first thing Richard did was to call him, "You fucking asshole. I get my ass handed to me by Neville when he thought that I was the one who got Anne pregnant, when in reality it was you who got his other daughter pregnant. Haven't you heard of fucking condoms, George. They are rather easy to use and effective."

"You're going to give me this shit too?" George asked.

"Of course I am. Anne is a little afraid that anything that happens, if Isabel keeps the baby that—"

"Isabel keeps the baby? Do you think that Isabel doesn't want it?"

"Isabel is a dancer George. She has sacrificed so much in her life and this pregnancy might stall her career. It isn't that easy for her. Whatever she says, you're going to go through it, and you're going to support her. And if she keeps the baby, which is what Anne thinks Isabel will end up doing, you gotta promise me that, you're going to take care of that little boy or little girl."

"Of course I will." George said, "I— We grew up without a father, Richard. Don't you think I know how it— if she keeps it, I won't let it grow without me."

"You promise?" Richard asked him.

"I swear upon my soul." George said.

" You better, not only its going to be my niece or nephew, but also is going to be Anne's niece or nephew. And I will spoil that child as if it was mine."

George couldn't help it but to laugh and embrace his little brother in a hug.

"I'm glad that you don't hate me."

"Oh I still hate you. Neville used to box. He looks normal but he has a fist made of steel."

***

Anne was in bed with Isabel rubbing her sister's belly.

"Are you still nauseaus."

"This is horrible, Anne. I haven't been able to drink coffee because it is like acid going down my throat."

"Do you want a massage?" Anne asked.

"Yeah, and did you really gave Mom the cold shoulder when you came today?"

"Yes." Anne said. "I did. And I will until she says that she's sorry. Don't get me started on Dad. He hit my poor Richard. But tell me, how have things been this weekend?"

"They've been horrible. Mom came around, but I can still feel the tension. But how about you. You were supposedly to be nursing Richard, but I think it went more in the lines of you and Richard going all the way." Anne couldn't help it but to smile. "What kind of lover is Richard York?"

"Isabel!" Anne gasped just before her mother knocked on Isabel's door.

"Yes?" Isabel asked.

"You feeling better?" Nan asked Isabel.

"I am. Anything else?"

"Anne." Nan smiled, "I know that you are angry at me, but you got a letter from Harvard." Anne looked at Isabel. "It looks heavy."

With a lot of excitement, Anne jumped from the bed and went towards her mother. She took the envelope and quickly opened it. Anne took a deep breath right before she began to read it, and both Nan and Isabel saw how the light from Anne's eyes extinguished when she read that she had been declined. The extra papers were for forms in order to appeal her acceptance. 

 

***

Anne did not move. 

"What's wrong? Are you wait listed?" Isabel asked.

Nan knew by just the eyes of her daughter. Anne fled Isabel's room through the bathroom that they shared and locked herself in her own room.

"I don't get it. At least she's in."

"It is not that, Bella. She didn't get in."

 

***

 

Anne couldn't believe what had happened. She had a 4.0 GPA. She was president of God only knows how many clubs, and student council. She knew that her resume was an appealing one.

In the other room, Nan could listen to the chaos that Anne was making. She went to knock on the door, but there was on answer. This woke Neville up.

"Are women trying to give me another heart attack?" Neville asked.

"It's Anne," Nan said, "They rejected her from Harvard." 

***

With a broken heart, Anne reached for her phone to call Richard. He had just gotten home from the weekend with Anne and he couldn't be more at peace.

He couldn't believe how much he needed to release himself not with his hand, but with Anne instead.

"Hey hon." Richard greeted her.

"Richard!" Anne exclaimed, "I didn't get in, Richard."

Richard instantly sensed he chaos and anxiety in her delicate voice.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her.

"Harvard, Richard. I didn't get in. I don't have any other choice. The shame, Richard!" Anne gasped, " I'm a Neville. I'm expected to go to an Ivy League, not an-"

He had not told her yet. He had feared this. Columbia was his first choice, but Edward urged him to send more applications just to be safe. Then he ended up going to Brown since the idea of being away from NY grew on him.  
He was actually surprised that her parents did not say anything when it came to Anne only applying to one school. When he knew this, applied for Anne to three different schools. This were Brown (he truly liked the idea of Anne going to that school if she didn't get into Harvard), Princeton and Columbia.  
He didn't know how to say it, but he still said it.

"There's no need to worry." He said. " I did something. After we appeal to admissions, and it doesn't go your way. You're safe, Anne. I applied in your name to other schools. Obviously, I want you to get into Harvard but, Brown Business program is really good-"

"You did what?" Anne asked.

 

Richard didn't like the tone.

"I applied to other Ivy Leagues just in case because I know how competitive Harvard is."

"Why would you even do that? You stole my information–Richard!"

 

"You should be thanking me, Anne. You're going to at least one of those!"

 

"I don't remember asking you to do that!" Anne yelled.

 

" Nor I. I was the-" Richard was furious now. He couldn't believe that Anne was coming at him with this   
ungrateful shit!

"You, why did you do that? You shouldn't have done that! I'm not interested in Brown, nor in Columbia or Princeton."

 

"Yeah, but apparently, you're not good enough for Harvard." He instantly regretted saying that.

 

"Really Richard?" Anne asking him in tears now, "Harvard didn't want me?"

 

"Anne, baby, I'm sorry? I didn't mean to say that! I meant-"

 

"Oh fuck you, Richard!"

 

"Annie! Let me-"

 

Richard wanted to kill himself. He didn't know why he had said that. Dick move!

 

****

In her depressed mood, Anne rested in her bed as she saw her sister pack. Nan had just told her that she had been absent for two days now and that she was worried.

"I get it if you don't want to go to school." Her mother said, pushing her blond hair back, "Call Richard. You need a night out and I'm sure that he would be glad to cheer you up."

"I'm mad at Richard." Anne said. "He did something and I don't want to talk about it."

 

"Should I be worried?" Nan asked. "Did he-"

 

"He didn't do a thing to me. He just did something he shouldn't have meddled."

 

"Would you please leave me alone?" Anne asked, "I love you and all, but I don't feel like talking."

 

"I won't move from here until you tell me what it is going on. You came so happy— did Richard hurt you?"

 

"He did something he shouldn't have done!" Anne cried, "I called him, to tell him about Harvard, and it is stupid I know, but it angers me. he did it behind my back and he applied to schools without me knowing. He wrote essays. I don't even know how he managed to request my transcripts. I . . . He applied for me to Brown, Yale, Princeton and Columbia."

 

Nan couldn't see the problem. "Is that a problem?" Nan asked, "Did he really do that?"

 

"Yes, and I know he did it with a good heart, but I feel as if he thought I wasn't good enough for my school of choice, and it angers me because he was right, and if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have any other options, Mom. I feel as if he doubted my potential." Anne said crying.

 

Nan knew that this was an issue with her daughter's pride than being mad at young Richard York.

 

"Oh sweetie, that's just petty." Nan sighed. 

 

"Mom please, let me be."

 

"Anne Neville!" 

 

"Mom please!"

 

"You've been absent now for two days. Go and make yourself helpful. Your sister it's going to go out of town. Help her pack."

 

Anne rolled her eyes and stood up. She went to her sister's room. Anne saw Isabel packing with a lollipop in her mouth.

 

"Is it true?" Anne asked, "Lollipops help with morning sickness?"

 

"Meh!" Isabel grunted, "And it is not morning sickness. It's an 7-5pm sickness."

 

"Where are you going?" Anne asked.

 

"Meeting a colleague." Isabel sighed, 

 

"Where?"

 

"Concord."

 

"What type of colleague?"

 

"This isn't twenty question, Anne."

 

"Do you mind if I go with you?"

 

"You want to be two hours cooped up in a car with me?"

 

"We could take the train, or book a flight." Anne pointed out. 

 

"I'm pregnant, Anne. I don't want to risk feeling nauseous. Really Anne, why would you want to be cooped up with me for two hours in a car?" Isabel asked.

 

"Mom's tired of seeing me brood around. I don't like seeing Dad the way he is. I'm mad at Richard, and yours is the presence I don't truly dislike at the moment."

 

"Okay. I actually wouldn't mind having you with me." Isabel smile. "But you ought not to be inpatient."

 

"Can I drive? I mean, you're pregnant and—"

 

"—Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I'm an invalid." Isabel smiled, "But go ahead and pack."

Still a little disappointed that she wasn't able to drive, Anne sat in the passenger's seat of Isabel's Range Rover. For almost half hour, Anne babbled of what Richard had done to her and how she felt that he had betrayed her.

"But that's silly, Anne. Richard, he loves you, and he just wants the best for you"

 

"I know. Is just that it angers me. He did what I should have done. But my stupid fucking pride."

 

"Anne!" Isabel gasped. They hardly ever cursed.

 

"I'm sorry!" Anne sighed, "I just . . . he applied for me to Yale, Brown, Princeton and Columbia. He did that for me, but at the same time, he wrote the essays. It is as if I had plagiarized."  
Maybe it were the hormones, but Isabel was having none of Anne's shit that day. "Anne, that's BS. If you got in, you got in. Now, do me a favour and call the lovely Richard York, and say your apologies."

 

"No!" Anne sighed, "I won't. He said that apparently I wasn't good enough for Harvard. He hasn't even bothered calling me. He was the one who insulted me while I was at a low point, emotionally disarmed."

 

"Oh!" Isabel sighed.

 

"I know right!" Anne cried out loud as she propped herself up from the chair to face Isabel. "That hurts! It ached when I heard him say it."

 

"But you do know that he didn't truly meant it."

 

"I don't want to talk about it." Anne said complaining. "Anyways. How's my little Annie doing?"

 

Anne wasn't subtle on changing the subject. Isabel knew that if she kept pushing, it would upset Anne's pride and her loyalty to her. So she let it slide.

 

"Why are you so sure it's a girl?" Isabel asked.

 

"I expect no less. You'll have plenty of time for boys. All I want is a little niece to spoil my little Anne. Although, if it is a girl, she'll be named Anne, right?" Anne asked. "Richard told me that George swore Meg that if it was a girl it would be named Margaret. You have to promise me that she will be named Anne, Isabel. Like her Auntie Annie."

 

"She'll be an Anne, and you'll be her godmother." Isabel laughed.

 

"I don't know why, but I sense that Meg doesn't like me." Anne said, "I have a sixth sense and she has alarmed it."

 

"Meg is a sweet candy."

 

"To you. Because you bear sweet fruits. But she practically raised Richard."

 

"Richard's smitten with you, Anne. He has told me himself and he has told me that he's madly in love with you."

 

"Still mad at him." Anne said, "He'll have to beg me for saying that I wasn't good enough."

 

"You and your revenge plans." Isabel sighed, "Anyway, what do you think if I continued to dance after all this happens?"

 

"Right after?" Anne asked.

 

"Yes. Right after."

 

"I don't know. You should talk to someone. If you can juggle it, I think it'll be okay."

“I really wanna do it. Of course I have to stay with the baby but if I let much time to pass I won't have any opportunity.”

“Well, it is George for helping you with the baby and mom also wanna help. If you find a way for doing everything it will be good for you and better for the baby.”

“The babies.” Isabelle corrected.

“What did you say?” Asked Anne thinking her sister said wrong.

“I said babies, not baby.”

“Are you planning more pregnancies yet?”

“No! By god’s sake. What I mean is that I am pregnant of twins.”

“Twins?!?! Are you sure? When did you find it?”

“Yesterday, I went to an ultrasound with George because he wants stay on them, and we discovered that there are two people inside of me instead of one.”

“That is fantastic! Aren't you excited? And George?”

“Surprisingly, George is very happy. I am too as a woman, but as a dancer… You know it is complicated. But if we have two girls we can name one Anne and the other Margaret.”

“Yeah, but Anne will be the first one who come to the world. Right?”

Isabelle said no more and just laughed. Anne was more concerned with the name of the babies than her.

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think!


End file.
